Open Mic Night
by writtinginthedark
Summary: Becker finally agrees to go out with the team one Friday night. That and learning of Jess's hidden talent ignites a shift between the two of them. But will they be able to make a relationship work? Jess/Becker, some Abby/Connor.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Primeval or the characters.

 **A/N:** This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy it; let me know what you think in the reviews. I hope to get a new chapter up every few days.

 **Chapter length:** 1174

 **Open Mic Nights**

 **Chapter 1 – Friday Night**

 _It's finally the end of the day,_ Jess thought as she finished off some paperwork, _and its Friday!_ Rising from her chair Jess gathered up her phone and coffee mug, then headed to the locker room. When she got there Jess found Captain Becker standing at his locker, shoving his uniform into a gym bag.

"Not working tonight?" Jess asked, going over to her locker and opening it to retrieve her bag.

"No. Apparently it was decided that me working Friday nights is no longer necessary."

"That's a good thing, right? It means you get your Friday nights back."

"I guess."

Jess laughed at how forlorn he sounded. "No need to sound so enthusiastic about it."

"To be honest, I've spent so many Friday nights working I don't know what to do with myself."

"Well, the rest of us go to the pub on Friday nights, which you know since I invite you every week, you're more than welcome to join us."

Becker stood there silently as Jess finished gathering her things and shut her locker. _He's probably trying to come up with a nice way to refuse the offer, since he doesn't have work to hide behind this week._

"Look, Becker, if you'd rather just…"

"Sounds fun, I'd love to join you," Becker said, cutting Jess off.

"Oh! Ah, that's great… to be honest I thought you were going to decline. But yay, this is going to be so fun," Jess's voice seemed to get higher the longer she spoke. "The pub we go to isn't far from here, it's great, you'll love it. I'm going to go home quickly with Abby to change, so I'll see you there. I'll send you the address."

With that Jess was out the door and heading in the direction of the parking garage. She couldn't believe how much babbling she had just done, she hadn't given Becker a chance to respond. As she continued on her way Jess was sure she heard a voice behind her call out; "I'll see you there."

When she reached the garage Jess found Abby standing by her car. Jess was giving Abby a ride home and then to the pub, so she could leave Connor their car. Pushing the button on her key ring to unlock the car Jess skipped over and jumped in the driver's seat. As she started the engine she saw Abby smiling at her out of the corner of her eye.

"You're in an awfully good mood," Abby commented.

"Of course I am, it's finally Friday and there wasn't an anomaly alert today."

"Mhmm, so this wouldn't have anything to do with a certain Captain joining us this evening?"

"How do you know that? I only just asked him!"

"Connor text me, apparently you left a very confused Becker behind when you went skipping out of the locker room. He asked Connor what pub we go to and then Connor text me somewhat surprised that, and I quote; 'Action man's joining us tonight.'"

"I guess I did leave kinda quickly, I didn't want to give him the time to change his mind. But that has nothing to do with the mood I'm in."

Abby looked at Jess, smirking.

"Okay, maybe it does a little."

The drive home had been silent. Jess was too preoccupied with her thoughts—thoughts that mostly revolved around finally getting to spend time with Becker outside of work—to make conversation, Now, Jess stood in front of her wardrobe searching through—and rejecting—every outfit she owned, looking for the perfect thing to wear tonight. Normally Jess would just change into a simple pair of jeans and a blouse for their evenings out, but she felt like dressing up tonight.

"Jess! You ready to go!" Abby called from down the hall.

"Just a sec!" Knowing she had to hurry Jess grabbed the next outfit in her cupboard and changed quickly. Dressed, she looked herself over in the full length mirror, and was pleased with what she saw. Becker may be able to overlook her in what she wore to work, but not in this. Jess was wearing a high-waisted black mini skirt, a black sleeveless top that cut off at her midriff, black stockings, and black stiletto boots. Grabbing her clutch, Jess went to join Abby.

"Ready."

"About time, the guys will be wait…ting" Abby's voice trailed off as she saw Jess. "You look great."

"Thanks."

"This wouldn't be because Becker's joining us tonight?" Abby asked, knowingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jess replied, and together they headed out the door.

Jess parked on the street, not far from the pub they were going to. Hopping out of the car the girls hurried into the bar, trying to escape the cold. They found the guys at the booth the group normally occupied; Jess's heart sank a little when she saw only Connor and Matt at the table.

Seeing the look on her friends face Abby tried to think of something reassuring to say. "He could still come."

"Maybe." Jess shook herself, trying to physically shake away the mood that had fallen over her. "Doesn't matter, I always have a great time out with you guys and tonight's not going to be any different."

"That's right. Captain Boring doesn't know what he's missing."

Laughing they headed over to the booth. Reaching the table they found that Connor and Matt had ordered their usual drinks for them.

"Wow Jess, you look great," Connor said as the girls slid into the booth. Connor's arm went around Abby's shoulders the moment she sat next to him. Jess loved watching them together. Neither was overly affectionate but they always made little gestures that showed their feelings. They were never far apart—something left over from their days in the Cretaceous—and it was clear that they cared deeply for each other.

"Thanks." Connor was one of the few men Jess could take a compliment from without blushing, since she knew that he was just trying to be nice.

"So where's Action ma-Ow," Connor's question turned in to an exclamation of pain as Abby elbowed him in the side.

"Who knows," Jess said lightly, trying not to let her mood fall again.

An hour—and a few drinks—later Jess was looking around the bar when she spotted a familiar face in the crowd.

"Becker!" Jumping up from the table Jess pushed through the crowd and threw herself at the Captain. "I thought you weren't going to come."

"I got held up at the ARC, and then went home to change. How much have you had to drink?" Becker asked surprised by how Jess was acting. She was normally a friendly person, but this was extreme even for her.

"Oh, not much; just a couple glasses of wine and a few shots."

"That sounds like a lot."

"Oh don't be such a party pooper. Come sit down." Taking his hand she led him to the groups table.


	2. Chapter 2 - Take a Chance on Me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Primeval or the characters.

 **Chapter Summary:** Becker joins them at the pub and learns something new about Jess. Enjoy X

 **Chapter Length:** 1918

 **Open Mic Nights**

 **Chapter 2 – Take a Chance on Me**

Becker was on his way out of the ARC when he was asked to go over a new security detail. By the time he was done with that and on his way home, it had been almost an hour since he had spoken to Jess.

Arriving at his flat, Becker was tempted to stay home. He didn't know why he'd said yes to Jess, he had been trying to avoid the weekly team nights out for months now. _I should just stay home, it's not like I really wanted to go in the first place anyway._ As he decided to stay in, Jess's face flashed through his mind. He remembered why he'd agreed to go. He couldn't take the disappointment that had come over Jess, and he hated that he was the one to cause it. Running inside Becker put away his work gear, changed, and went to meet the team.

Becker didn't know what he expected to find when he arrived, but a drunken Jess throwing herself at him hadn't been it. Acting on instinct he grabbed her around the waist to steady her, holding her until she had regained her balance. Though he had to admit, part of him enjoyed the two of them being that close. When she took his hand and led him to their table, he couldn't help but notice how nice her small hand felt in his larger one.

"Well, well, look who decided to show up," Connor said as the pair reached the table.

"Sorry, but some of us have jobs to do that are actually important," Becker replied, trying to agitate Connor.

"Okay," Jess cut in before it could go any further. "I'm going to get drinks, the same for you guys?" The others all nodded their agreement. "Becker what did you want?"

"That's okay Jess, you don't have to…"

"Nonsense, it's my turn to get the drinks anyway. If it makes you feel better you can get the next round."

"Okay, I'll have a beer."

"I'll help you," Abby said as she got up, Connor sliding out of the booth behind her. "Connor, I think Jess and I can handle five drinks between us."

"I know. I have to go to the loo." With that, he turned quickly and marched away. Laughing at Connor's retreating form, Jess and Abby made their way to the bar. As the girls pushed their way through the crowd, Becker was unable to tare his gaze away from Jess. She looked amazing; sexy yet tasteful. Her short skirt showed off her legs but the opaque stockings she had paired with it kept her looking classy. She looked nothing like she did at work. _Well, except for the shoes, she's wearing the same sort of ridiculous heels she would to work._

"Enjoying the view mate?" Matt asked, noticing where Becker's focus was.

"What?"

"You were staring at the girls, and since I don't think you're the type of guy to go after a friend's girl, I'm assuming its Jess you were checking out."

"I was not."

"So you don't think she looks good tonight?"

"Of course I do, she's gorgeous."

Matt smirked at Becker's admission.

"I was not checking her out!"

"Who wasn't he checking out?" Connor asked, sitting back down at the table.

"No one," Becker said at the same moment Matt said; "Jess."

"About time you started noticing the girl, she's had feelings for you for at least as long as me and Abby have been back."

"She doesn't have feelings for me."

Connor opened his mouth to reply, but Abby and Jess returned with the drinks and the topic was dropped. For the moment at least, Becker had a feeling Connor would be bringing it up again. That or he'd tell Abby and she'd have a talk with him.

Placing the drinks on the table, Jess squeezed into the booth next to Becker, causing Matt and Connor to share a look, and Becker to want to punch them both. The truth was he had been checking Jess out, but he'd sooner go jumping through an anomaly than he would admit that fact. Besides—despite what Connor thought—it wasn't like Jess returned his feelings, he'd know if she did. _Not that I have feelings for her anyway._

The booth was a small one, which meant they were all sitting pretty close to one another. Really the only way Jess could sit any closer to Becker was if she was sitting on his lap. As it was he could feel her leg pressed up against his and he was trying incredibly hard to focus on anything other than the feel of her against him.

"This band needs to replace their singer, he sounds horrible," Becker said in an attempt to drag his thoughts away from Jess.

Matt laughed. "That's not a band mate, its open mic night."

"Ogh, dat remunds meh," Jess said around the olive she had just put in her mouth. "I'm next." With that she was gone and pushing through the crowd again.

 _Since when does Jess sing?_ Becker wondered, turning to the others with a quizzical look on his face. Before any of them could answer him the emcee started speaking.

"Up next is none other than our Friday night favourite; Jess Parker."

"Friday night favourite?"

"Yep, turns out our Jess was hiding one of her talents from us. She's not just a computer genius; she also has an impressive voice."

A dark emotion surged through Becker when Matt called her 'our Jess.' _She's not his anything,_ he growled internally, only to be shocked by his thoughts. Was he jealous?

"Come with me," Abby said.

"Where?"

"Up the front so you can see Jess preform, she's pretty amazing."

"Aren't you two going to come?" Becker asked, getting up.

"Nah," Connor relied. "We've seen her heaps of times, plus she says having all of us watching makes her nervous."

"Maybe we should stay here then, if it makes her nervous."

"No way, you need to see this at least once. Besides she won't mind if it's only the two of us."

Together they made their way to the stage, finding a place to stand up the front. Becker never thought of Jess as the type of person who could be at home on a stage. But she looked like a natural up there, and he realised that there was a lot he didn't know about the young brunette. Could this mean that Connor was possibly right in regards how she felt about him?

The stage lights changed and Jess sang the first line of the song, before being joined by the band. It took him a moment before he realised she was singing _Take a Chance on Me_ by ABBA.

As Jess begun the first verse her eyes found his, and it was like she was singing to him specifically.

 _Wait, is she trying to tell me something? Is Connor right, does she feel something for me? The lyrics suggest that she thinks of the two of us together._

Jess walked to the other end of the stage as she went back into the chorus, leaving Becker slightly dazed. Had she been sing to him? Was she trying to convey something to him through the song? _Stop this Becker, you're being ridiculous. It's just a song._

As she came to the next verse she was back in centre stage, and even though she didn't look at him as intensely Becker still felt like she was sing to him only.

 _She really understands me better than anyone. She knows what's holding me back, but it's not fair of me to make her wait for me. Would she even want too? Surly if she does feel something it's just a crush, it's not like she loves me._

That verse hit Becker harder than the last one, and he was beginning to think that she actually was trying to tell him how she felt through the song. But surely he was reading too much into it. She wasn't actually singing to him, it just looked like she was. _This is ridiculous, I do not have feelings for Jess and she doesn't have any for me,_ Becker told himself. But he was finding it harder to believe his own words.

As Jess finished off the song Becker kept his eyes fixed on her. She looked so care free as she danced around the stage, you wouldn't think that part of her job was to deal with the possibility of death every day. It was what he loved about her, her ability to do what they did and not let it take away her joy.

The crowd erupted into cheers once she finished, and Jess bowed playfully before leaving the stage.

"Yeah we all had a similar look on our faces the first time we heard her sing."

Becker looked at Abby wondering what she meant. She laughed at him.

"Come on." Taking him by the arm Abby led him to the stairs by the stage.

"You were great tonight Jess, as always, and you managed to completely shock Becker, something I never thought I'd see."

Jess threw her head back laughing at Abby's comment, which caused her to trip on the last step. Luckily, Becker's reflexes kicked in and he caught her before she hit the ground.

"Thank you," Jess breathed, still standing in his arms, her hands pressed against his chest.

"Any time," he replied softly. Standing that close to her Becker was powerless against her big blue eyes. They were beautiful, like staring into two lakes of crystal clear water. He loved these eyes that were always filled with joy, and he knew that he would do whatever it took to keep them from ever filling with pain.

Realising he was still holding her against him Becker dropped his arms and took a step back.

"You sounded amazing up there, I had no idea you could sing."

"Neither did I until we started coming here. I mean I would sing all the time, but I didn't know I was actually any good. It wasn't until I got up on stage that first time and saw the crowd's reaction that I realised I had a good voice. I wouldn't have even done that if it hadn't been for Abby and the alcohol in my system. She dared me to have a go, and because of how much I had to drink that night I thought it would be a good idea. Now I love it, and I'm up here every week, regardless of how much I've had to drink."

Becker couldn't help but smile at Jess's nervous babbling.

"Hey Jess, you ready to go? Connor and I were thinking it might be time to call it a night," Abby said when Jess and Becker returned to the table. Neither of them had noticed when she left them by the stage, but there she was back at the table when they returned.

"Yeah that might be a good idea; I'm starting to feel a bit sick."

The trio said their goodbyes, promising to see the others Monday morning, then left the pub. Like he had been doing all night Becker watched Jess leave.

"Man you've got it bad," Matt said when the others were gone.

"What are you talking about?"

"Jess. You weren't just checking her out earlier, you actually like her."

"No I don't." Becker told him, _but I may love her._


	3. Chapter 3 - Wedding Plans

**Disclaimer:** As always the usual disclaimer, I do not own the TV show Primeval or its characters.

 **Chapter Summary:** It's the next morning and Jess wakes up wishing she hadn't had so much to drink last night. Also Abby and Connor start planning their wedding :)

 **Chapter Length:** 1326

 **Author's Note:** First, I cannot believe how many people have read this already; I was honestly not expecting anyone to read this. Secondly, thank you so much to the people who have taken the time to review the story, it means a lot. And last but not least, a massive thanks to those who have followed the story. It's fantastic to know there are people who enjoyed it that much, plus knowing you guys are waiting for an update makes me write much faster than I normally would. With that said enjoy this chapter X

* * *

 **Open Mic Nights**

 **Chapter 3 – Wedding Plans**

The next morning, Jess woke up with a headache and a sick feeling in her stomach. Groaning as the light streaming in her window hit her face, Jess realised it wasn't going to be a very productive day. _Ugh, Becker was right, that was a lot to drink._ The moment she thought his name her actions from the night before started coming back to her. She remembered how she threw herself at him when he arrived. How she sat so close to him in their booth that she was practically on top of him. How she kept looking at him while she sung; and to make it worse she was singing about taking a chance on a relationship. She remembered tripping down the stairs and landing on top of him. How she stared at him so intently that he had to push her away. Finally, she remembered how she babbled awkwardly to try and defuse the tension she had caused.

Rolling onto her other side, Jess pulled the doona over her head, trying to hide from the memories of last night. She couldn't believe all of that had actually happened. Had she really made such a fool out of herself? _Maybe it was all just a bad dream, maybe I'll see him Monday morning and find out that he hadn't even come and I dreamt the entire thing._

A knock sounded at her bedroom door, followed by Abby's voice asking if she was up. When Jess didn't reply Abby opened the door to see if she was awake.

"Hey, I thought you might need this." Abby handed Jess a glass of water and two paracetamol tablets.

"Thanks." Jess took the tablets and then lay back down.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I drank too much last night; my head hurts and I feel sick to my stomach, but apparently I didn't drink enough to affect my memory. Please tell me it wasn't as bad as I think it was."

"What do you mean?"

"Last night, after Becker got there, I started acting like an idiot. First I throw myself at him, and then I sit so close to him I may as well have been sitting in his lap, and it only got worse from there."

"How so?"

"Well there was the tripping down the stairs and landing on him incident. Then I just stood there against him and stared at him for so long he had to push me away. Naturally after that I was so embarrassed I started rambling like I always do when I'm nervous. You don't even want to know what I did while I was on stage."

"Jess, this isn't nearly as bad as you think it is. For one thing that booth was small and we all had to sit pretty close together; and by the time he got there you were pretty drunk, he probably just thought it was the alcohol making you act out of character. Same goes for the stuff by the stage. As for while you were on stage, I can't tell you if it's as bad as you think it was if I don't know what happened."

"I kept looking at him as I sung, and I don't mean I glanced at him to see what he thought of my voice. No, I mean I met his eyes and held his gaze as I sung a sizeable portion of the song. To make it worse I did it three times."

"Oh. Honestly Jess, he probably didn't even notice, he can be fairly dense. Knowing him—even if he did notice—he won't say anything unless you do."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Come on, why don't you get up, Connor's made breakfast. And by made, I mean he made it back from the bakery without eating everything on the way."

Jess laughed. "Okay, I'll be out soon; I just wanna have a shower first."

"Kay," Abby left Jess to get ready.

Jess pulled herself from the bed, gathered her clothes and towel, and then went down the hall to the bathroom. Turning on the ventilation system, Jess turned the shower up high and stepped in. As the hot water ran down her body she thought about what Abby had said. She was right, Jess was probably making too big of a deal out of this. She'd had a lot to drink by the time Becker arrived, and she's a friendly person naturally, with alcohol in her system that gets taken to a whole new level; and the booth was small, surly the others were all sitting as close to each other as she had been to Becker. As for what happened while she was singing, he probably didn't even notice she was looking at him; and like Abby said, even if he did he wouldn't say anything to her about it.

Fifteen minutes later Jess was feeling better about everything. Throwing the wet towel into the hamper she went to join Abby and Connor. Jess found them on the couch in the lounge room with a bakery box on the coffee table in front of them. Grabbing an apple turnover out of the box Jess sat down on the arm chair across from her flatmates.

"What are you guys doing?" Jess asked, taking a bite out of her pastry.

"Connor and I decided it's time we started making plans for the wedding."

"Ooh I love weddings, have you decided on anything?"

"Only on the wedding party, and that's only because we figured they can help us plan the rest of it. Turns out neither of us knows what we're doing when it comes to this stuff."

"Well I know why I'm not any good at this, but I thought girls started planning this stuff when they were little."

"Do I look like the type of girl that's been planning her wedding since she was five?"

"Well, no, I guess that's more of a girly thing."

"Oh, so I'm not girly?"

Jess laughed at the two of them, they had these types of arguments often but you could always tell that neither of them actually meant anything by it.

"Why don't you tell Jess what you decided," Connor said, knowing there was no way for him to come out of this fight on top. Abby smiled at him before turning to Jess.

"Well, I was hoping that you'd be my maid of honour."

"Ohmigod! Yes!" Jess shrieked, throwing her arms around Abby.

"Geez Jess, you'd think she'd just proposed to you." Connor laughed.

"I told you I love weddings. This'll be so fun, I can help you pick your dress, the cake, the flowers, everything."

"That's why I picked you."

Jess tried not to let her face fall at the thought of being chosen because of her organisational skills.

"That, and because when I think of the people closest to me yours is the first name—other than Connor's—that comes to mind."

"Really?"

"Of course. Jess, you took us in for what was only meant to be a couple of weeks, and here we are months later and you haven't tried to get rid of us once."

"Aw, you guys are gonna make me cry. So who else did you pick?"

"Well, we decided to keep it small since neither of us have many friends outside the ARC, or much family. I was going to ask Emily to be my other bridesmaid and just have the two of you."

"And I was going to ask Matt to be my groomsman."

"What about your best man?"

"Well, I was thinking about asking Becker. That won't be a problem will it? I know how you feel about him."

Jess was touched that Connor was so concerned about her. "Are you kidding? He'll have to spend heaps of time with me doing stuff for the wedding, I'll have a ball."

Abby and Connor laughed at how excited she was.


	4. Chapter 4 - Monday Morning

**Disclaimer:** As always the usual disclaimer, I do not own the TV show Primeval or its characters.

 **Chapter Summary:** Monday has arrived and Becker's not sure how to act around Jess, he needs to work out what to do and quickly, as they'll be spending a lot of time together as they help plan the wedding.

 **Chapter Length:** 1197

 **Author's Note:** So I had wanted to get this chapter up on Monday, but annoyingly work got in the way—they decided I needed to work 25 hours this week, instead of my normal 15—that combined with everything else meant I had like no time to write. But I'm going to try and make sure that doesn't happen again. I'm going to try to get a chapter up every Monday, unless I finish it before hand, in which case you'll get it earlier.

Thank you again to everyone who's reviewed and/or followed this story, you guys keep me writing it and I love you all. And now enjoy the chapter X

* * *

 **Open Mic Nights**

 **Chapter 4 – Monday Morning**

Becker arrived at the ARC at 8:30 Monday morning—like he did everyday—and headed to his office in the armoury. Walking past the operations room Becker saw Jess sitting in her chair at the ADD, but instead of going over like he would normally, he continued on in the direction he had started. He didn't think he could face her—or Matt and Connor for that matter—not after how he kept staring at her. He didn't know what had come over him. She had looked so different to how she looked at work. She was just as beautiful, but it was a different kind of beauty, one that demanded your attention. Then when she sang, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

 _When did I start thinking about Jess this much? How did this young woman get through to me? Well, it doesn't matter when this started or how she got through, this stops now. I can't risk a relationship, not with what I do. Plus she deserves someone who can love her properly, someone who isn't as damaged... But that doesn't mean I have to avoid her completely, she was my friend before all this, there's no reason she can't continue to be._

With that he resolved to go see her later in the day, so she didn't think he was avoiding her.

* * *

When Becker got to his office he found Connor standing by the desk, waiting for him. Groaning internally, he braced himself for the torment that was sure to come.

"You're here early."

"Yeah, we had to drive Jess in and you know how she likes to get in early."

"Why? Is she okay?" Becker asked, trying not to cringe at the concern in his voice.

"Yeah she's fine, just had to take her car in for a service." Connor replied, smirking.

Ignoring the look on Connor's face, and the slight blush creeping up his neck, Becker tried to change the subject.

"Was there something you needed?"

"I came down here to tell you Abby and I have started making wedding plans."

Becker raised an eyebrow, wondering why Connor felt the need to share this information with him.

"Turns out planning a wedding's harder than we thought, all we decided on was the wedding party, and…well…I was wondering if you'd be my best man."

Becker didn't know what to say, he hadn't expected to be a part of the wedding. Though thinking about it he shouldn't have been so surprised, none of them had many friends outside the ARC. With the secretive nature of their job, plus the possibility of being called off at any moment, it was hard to keep up relationships with anyone who didn't understand the job. As a result it made them all band together. If he was being honest with himself, Connor was probably the closest thing to a best friend Becker had. Not that he'd tell him that any time soon.

"Look I just thought, since I don't have any brothers, and the teams been through so much together and I've known you the longest. Plus you're probably the closest thing to a best mate I have, but if you're not comfortable…"

"Why does everyone assume if I'm quite it means I'm trying to think of a way to get out of what they've just asked me to do?" Becker exclaimed, thinking back to last Friday when Jess had done the same thing.

"Maybe it's because you generally avoid anything that involves interacting with people. So you'll do it?"

"Of course. I consider you and Abby both good friends, I'd be happy to do this for you."

"Thanks mate. But so you know, we both really have no idea what we're doing, so you're going to be spending a lot of time with us—as well as the maid of honour—trying to get this thing going."

"I figured as much. Who's the maid of honour?"

"Jess," Connor called over his shoulder as he left the office.

* * *

Becker spent the morning working on the stack of paperwork he had accumulated over the past week. It was tedious work, but unfortunately it had to be done. At midday, he decided enough was enough and that it was as good a time as any for him to take his lunch break.

In the breakroom Becker found Jess curled up on one of the couches, picking at a salad and reading a magazine. Placing his container of left over pasta in the microwave, Becker turned to Jess.

"Hey Jess."

"Hi."

A silence fell over the two of them as Becker's food continued heating. Neither of them knew how to act after last Friday. _This is stupid; I want our friendship to continue so I should just act how I would any other day._ Taking the container out of the microwave, Becker sat on the couch next to Jess, who put her magazine aside.

"How was your weekend?"

"It could have been worse, all things considered. I woke up feeling horrid on Saturday. I spent most of the weekend watching movies; in between talking wedding plans with Abby and Connor."

"Did you get much done?"

"They only chose their wedding party. We tried to decide on other details, but Connor kept complaining that it was unfair with me and Abby against him, and insisted we wait until he had 'back up.'" Jess rolled her eyes at how ridiculous Connor had been.

"Looks like planning this wedding's going to be harder than dealing with some of the creatures."

Jess laughed.

"I'll try to keep Connor in line from now on." Becker said with a fake serious look on his face, making Jess laugh again. _I will never get tired of hearing that laugh._

"I'm guessing Connor spoke to you then."

"Yep."

"And you're going to do it?"

"Of course, they're two of my closest friends. Why does everyone seemed surprised that I'd agree to this."

"I'm not surprised, I knew you would. You'd do anything for them."

 _And for you, I'd go to the ends of the earth for you._ Becker almost said this out loud, but managed to hold his tongue.

"I'm just sorry he didn't ask me sooner, I could have spared you all of his whining."

"Oh it wasn't so bad; at least it kept Abby from bugging me about her theory."

"What theory?"

"She has this theory that every song I sing has some deeper meaning behind it. I mean, yeah, my mood will affect my song choice; and when I lost my grandmother every song I sung for a month was about loss. But that doesn't mean I pick a song because it has some deep meaning behind it."

"I'm just surprised you're an ABBA fan."

"Hey, ABBA is awesome. I've been obsessed with them ever since I saw Mamma Mia. And hey, you recognised the song that must mean you're a pretty big fan as well."

"Ah, yes…well." Becker stuttered as a faint blush crept up his neck, causing Jess to laugh.

They spent the rest of their lunch break chatting and enjoying each other's company. Any awkwardness caused by last Friday, melted away.


	5. Chapter 5 - Grasping Happiness

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own the characters or the show.

 **Chapter Summary:** Set at the end of the week, the team is gets together to start planning Abby and Connor's wedding. Abby takes the opportunity to have a little talk with Becker.

 **Chapter Length:** 1277

* * *

 **Open Mic Nights**

 **Chapter 5 – Grasping Happiness**

That week had been a quiet one, with only a couple of anomaly alerts, neither of which involved a creature incursion. While they were all happy about this—especially after the craziness they had experienced recently—Abby was certain that by the end of the week, even Jess wished something would happen. Mercifully the weekend came around and they could take some time off from worrying about anomalies, or a lack there of.

She and Connor had spoken to the rest of the team during the week about being a part of the wedding. They had said yes, some more enthusiastically than others—Emily had been particularly excited to be included, but not as excited as Jess had been—though Connor said there was a moment when he had thought Becker would say no. But he'd agreed and Abby was planning to use the fact that they were maid of honour and best man to try and get Becker and Jess to finally admit how they feel about each other.

Jess came skipping into the kitchen, still in the singlet and shorts she had worn to bed, despite that it was now after midday.

"You might want to change; everyone will be here soon. Unless you want Becker to catch you in your underwear." Just then there was a knock at the door. Gasping Jess ran off in the direction of her bedroom, presumably to get changed. Laughing Abby went to get the door.

"Someone's in a good mood," Becker said as Abby opened the door, still laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Jess dancing around in her underwear."

Becker raised an eyebrow. "I didn't realise this had such an informal dress code."

Abby laughed again and ushered him inside. Showing Becker to the lounge room, Abby left him there with Connor before returning to the kitchen to finish preparing the refreshments Jess had bought for that afternoon. Matt and Emily should be arriving any moment and the six of them were going to celebrate Connor's and Abby's engagement—something they hadn't had the chance to do yet—and begin planning the wedding. Which Abby was being to realise they might have been putting off for too long.

Finished with what she was doing Abby started to take the platters into the living area.

"Connor get your butt in the kitchen and grab the rest," Abby demanded. Abby saw Becker smirk as Connor scramble off the couch and into the kitchen. Jess came into the room as Connor rounded the corner and sat on the couch.

"Hey," Becker said as Jess sat down next to him, a smile coming across his face.

"Hi. Sorry, I was just getting ready."

"So I heard."

As Becker's words sunk in Jess glared at Abby.

"Sorry, was I not supposed to say anything?"

There was another knock at the door and Abby went to get it, escaping from the glare Jess was still throwing her way. When Abby returned—followed by Matt and Emily—she found Connor sitting on the floor, pouting, and Becker and Jess laughing at him.

"What is so funny?" Emily asked.

"Connor pouting just because he has to sit on the floor."

Emily and Matt joined in the laughter as they sat on the other couch. Smiling Abby sat on the floor next to Connor.

"Aw, poor baby," she said, kissing his check. Connor perked up at the attention he was receiving from his girlfriend. With Connor now pacified, the pair turned to their friends.

"Abby and I want to thank you all. Not just for agreeing to help us plan this thing, but for being a part of it as well. You guys really are like family to us and it means a lot that you're all a part of this important moment in both of our lives."

"Oh Connor, stop! You're going to make me cry!" Jess said, wiping under her eyes. Abby hid a smile as she saw Becker hand Jess a tissue.

* * *

The team spent the whole afternoon planning and had finally decided to call it a night. Matt and Emily had already left, making Becker the only person who didn't live at the flat left, and he didn't seem to be in any particular hurry to leave. Abby had been watching Becker and Jess the entire afternoon, and was now more determined than ever to get them together by the wedding. The pair was clearly drawn to each other. They had been sitting close together throughout the entire afternoon, and whenever one had moved the other moved as well, subconsciously maintaining their closeness. She was looking forward to watching them interact more as they planned, and on sending them out on errands together.

Jess, unsurprisingly, had come prepared with bridal magazines and folders to layout their plans in. But despite this, and all the talking, they didn't get a lot done. All they had managed to do was set a date, start a guest list, and a budget. The rest of the time they had spent talking and joking around. While Abby enjoyed all the laughter they shared, she really wished they had gotten more done, as it was becoming increasingly clear that planning a wedding was a bigger task than she and Connor had anticipated.

"You seem to be deep in thought."

Abby jumped at the sound of Becker's voice. "Ah, yeah, just thinking about the wedding."

"Are you happy with what got done today?"

"Yeah, I just wished we had gotten a bit more done. I never realised how much work it would be and now I feel like we've left it too late."

"Don't worry Abby, with Jess around everything will turn out perfectly. Did you see the size of those binders she had? You could knock a person out with one of those."

Abby smiled. "Yeah, Jess is pretty good at this stuff."

"She's good at everything she does."

Abby smiled at the Captain's slip. "Yes, well, that became clear after I heard her sing."

"Speaking of, Jess says you have a theory about her song choices."

"It's not a theory, it's true. She just won't admit that there's always a deeper meaning to her song choice." Abby had a feeling she knew where Becker was going with this conversation.

"So… what do you think was the deep meaning behind last week's choice?" Becker tried to be nonchalant, but he wasn't doing a very good job at it.

"Hmm, you come out with us for the first time and Jess just happens to sing Take a Chance on Me, I wonder why that could be? Come on Becker, we both know why she chose that song, and the fact that you're asking for confirmation tells me that you hope you're right."

"I was just asking so I could understand why this bothers Jess so much," Becker said, trying to hide his true motivations from Abby.

"Okay, fine. Clearly you need to work through this on your own, but I will say this. We've all been through a lot in this job, we've all lost people. Heck Connor and I lost a whole year to the past. I can understand why you'd want to cut people out after all the pain you've experienced. You don't want to go through that again, and you want to spare people from going through it. But the world almost ended two months ago, and just weeks before that Jess almost died. Don't deny yourself happiness because of the pain that may come later. And more importantly don't deny Jess happiness, because with our jobs, you need to take every bit of happiness you can get."


	6. Chapter 6 - Dress Shopping

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Primeval or the characters.

 **Chapter Summary:** The wedding preparations continue and it's time for the thing Jess has been waiting for. It's time to buy the dresses.

 **Chapter Length:** 1765

* * *

 **Open Mic Nights**

 **Chapter 6 – Dress Shopping**

The past weeks had been busy, stressful, and a lot of fun. Thankfully though, this wasn't the result of multiple anomaly alerts. Things had quieted down since convergence, they were only seeing a couple of anomalies a week and creature incursions were becoming increasingly rare. No, it was organising the wedding that was keeping them busy and stressed. Well, it was keeping most of them that way. Matt and Emily would help out whenever they were asked too, but the majority of the planning was being done by the rest of the team, and while it was keeping Becker busy he didn't seem all too stressed by the amount of work they had to do. Then again it was often hard to tell what the Captain was feeling.

Despite this Jess was having fun. She was enjoying all the tasks involved in arranging a wedding, like looking at venues, picking flowers, and she was really looking forward to going dress shopping. But what Jess really loved was all the extra time she got to spend with Becker. Not only had he started coming to the pub with them every Friday, but on Saturdays he would come to the flat and the four of them would spend the day hanging out and talking wedding plans.

While Jess was enjoying herself she could tell Abby was getting more stressed as each day passed. Abby and Connor had decided on an autumn wedding, which only left them with a few months to get everything done within. So far they had booked the venue, picked flowers, and sent out the invitations. Next week they had a taste testing with a potential caterer, and then the week after they were auditioning bands. They still had to find the time to take the dance lessons Jess had convinced Abby were necessary; something that wasn't hard to do once Connor tried doing a waltz. As if all that wasn't enough, Becker and Jess still had the bachelor and bachelorette parties to plan. Thinking about all of it, Jess wished for the first time that Abby and Connor hadn't insisted on a date that was so close.

"Is Emily here yet? Our appointment is in an hour." Abby's words drew Jess away from her internal rabbling.

"I'm sure she's on her way."

"But what if we miss the appointment, who knows when we'll be able to get another one."

"Abby relax, everything's going to be fine."

"How can I relax? The wedding's in October, that's only two months away."

There was a knock on the door, interrupting Abby's worrying. Jess went to answer it and found Emily waiting on the other side. She moved to walk through the door, but Jess held up a hand to stop her.

"Abby, Emily's here!"

They could hear someone moving around the flat, and then Abby was at the door, handing Jess her shoes and purse before heading to the car. Sharing a look the girls followed Abby, Jess trying to put on her shoes as she went.

* * *

Despite all of Abby's worrying they arrived at the dress shop in time for their appointment. Entering the store Jess felt right at home amongst all the glittering dresses. They were greeted by a shop assistant and Abby explained that they had an appointment with a stylist to find her wedding dress as well as the bridesmaid dresses. The shop assistant led the group to the back of the store, where the fittings took place. Telling the girls to take a seat, she went to get the stylist.

"Hi, I'm Meredith, your stylist. Now whose wedding is it?"

"Mine," Abby said, less than enthusiastically.

Meredith—who appeared to be in her mid-fifties—was taken aback by the lack of excitement in Abby's voice. She was used to dealing with brides who couldn't wait to get their dress and get married.

"She's a little stressed. The wedding is in October and we only started planning it a few weeks ago. Plus we all have very demanding jobs." Jess said, in an attempt to explain her friend's lethargy.

"Oh my, that's not a lot of time. But don't worry dears; I've got all the time in the world to help you find your dream dress. Trust me, once you've got this out of the way you'll feel better."

* * *

They spent the morning trying on dresses. Their stylist kept bringing Abby long dresses covered in lace, and big princess gowns that had skirts so large they were next to impossible to move in. Unsurprisingly, she didn't like any of them.

There was a similar problem with the bridesmaid dresses. The girls were continuously shown long, flowing, strapless dress made of chiffon. Emily and Jess liked them, though Jess thought they would be better suited for a school formal. But Abby didn't want her bridesmaids in long dresses, especially if she wasn't going to be wearing one.

Feeling disheartened, they were about to give up when Meredith brought them a new selection of dresses; this time all short. Frist up were the bridesmaid dresses. Abby selected a style she liked and sent Jess and Emily to the change rooms to try them on. Putting the dress on Jess looked herself over in the mirror.

 _I think we might have finally found a winner._

Emerging from the fitting room, Jess twirled and struck a pose, causing her friends to laugh. Emily stood beside her in an identical dress and Abby looked them over. Holding their breath they waited for her ruling. Jess had a good feeling about this dress. It was enough of Abby's style that she thought the bride would like it, and it was enough of her style to make her feel comfortable wearing it. It was hard to tell if Emily liked it, the woman from the past was still adjusting to the differences in apparel between her time and now.

The two of them were in strapless, satin gowns that cut off at the knee; making it longer than some of the skirts Jess wore to work. The fabric was wrinkled slightly, giving the dress texture. At the left hip were two satin flowers; from there ran a single ruffle down to the hemline of the dress. But Jess's favourite thing about it was the colour. It was a gorgeous turquoise that was as bright as anything else in her wardrobe and stood out against her pale skin.

"Finally!" Abby exclaimed, relief flooding her face.

"Do you like them?" Emily asked.

"Yes, they're exactly what I was looking for." Squealing they embraced, happy to have found dresses.

Once Jess and Emily returned, Abby chose a dress and went to try it on.

While she was waiting for Abby to return Jess's mind wondered to the place it always goes whenever she gets a chance to day dream; Becker. Things between them had changed recently. Sure, it was a subtle change—so subtle that if Abby hadn't said anything Jess would have thought she imagined it—but it was a change nonetheless. Whenever they were together Becker would make sure he was close to her, and when one of them shifted the other would move as well. It was like they were magnets, being constantly drawn to each other. Jess couldn't help but feel giddy at their new found closeness. _Maybe my little stunt on stage did have an effect on him._

Aside from the new closeness, Jess got to see Becker in something other than his military uniform. Another perk; though his civilian clothing was almost as subdued as his work wear. Something Jess would rectify the first chance she got. He favoured wearing navy blue, grey and—unsurprisingly—black. However there was that one time Jess had walked in on him changing, he had a red and black shirt that day, it was the most colour she had seen him in. Yes, Jess would definitely have to fix his aversion to colour.

Abby came back out then and Jess switched her mind back to the task at hand. If the look on Abby's face was anything to go by, their morning of trying on dress may have just paid off. Abby wore an off white dress that came down to just below the knee. It had a deep V-neckline and an A-line skirt. A thin belt the same colour as the dress cinched the waist, giving it some definition, and like the bridesmaids, there were two fabric flowers sitting on the left hip.

"Oh Abby, you look gorgeous." Jess gushed. A tear slid down Abby's face as she looked herself over in the mirror.

"What is wrong?" Emily asked as they rushed over to their friend.

"God, why am I like this? Nothing's wrong, I'm happy."

"Do you like the dress?"

She nodded. "I love it."

* * *

Jess smiled as they drove back to the flat, Abby looked lighter than she had that morning. She was relieved, a weight had been lifted off her and Jess was happy to see the woman she knew returning.

"You seem happier."

"I am. Meredith was right, with my dress sorted I feel better about everything, even though there's still so much to do."

"But do you believe me now when I say everything will get done? Because it will."

"I don't know, there's still so much. We still need a caterer, a band, dance lessons, and the guys still need their suits."

"They're going to get them this afternoon."

"And I'm sure Matt and Becker managed to talk Connor out of getting that atrocious blue thing." Emily piped up from the back seat.

"What blue thing?" The panic was creeping back into Abby's voice. Jess shot Emily a look, wondering why she would say that.

"Oh God, he's going to end up in something straight out of the fifties that'll probably clash with your dresses."

"I am sure it will be okay." Emily said trying to fix the damage she caused.

"No it won't, we're leaving this up to a man whose never been to a wedding in this century, a soldier who couldn't care less about fashion, and Connor."

"What if Jess and I went with them?"

"Would you?"

"Of course," Jess reassured. "We can even colour coordinate Becker and Matt to match our dresses."

Abby visibly relaxed at the thought of the girls supervising the shopping trip. Jess looked back at Emily, who shrugged apologetically. This wasn't exactly going to be the relaxing afternoon Jess had been planning on.

 _Oh well, at least I'll get to spend it dressing up Becker._


	7. Chapter 7 - Shopping Again

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Primeval or its characters.

 **Chapter Summary:** Shopping for the wedding and this time it's the guys turn.

 **Chapter Length:** 2967

 **Author's Note:** This chapter is a lot longer than the previous ones, so I hope you still enjoy it, I definitely enjoyed writing it.

* * *

 **Open Mic Nights**

 **Chapter 7 – Shopping Again**

Part of Becker was glad that it was just going to be him, Matt and Connor today. Sure, he was enjoying all the extra time with Jess—something he would deny to everyone—but spending so much time together was starting to confuse him. When he'd spoken with Abby she had implied that Jess had feelings for him, but in all the time they spent together he didn't see any indication that this was true. Yes, they always ended up next to each other, but that was only because the other members of the team were couples. When you were the only two singles in your group of friends it was natural to gravitate towards each other.

Abby's words had stayed with him since they'd spoken, and the thought that he might be denying Jess happiness killed him. He knew Abby was right, with their jobs they did need to take whatever came their way. But Becker didn't know if he deserved to be happy, not when he had failed to protect so many people.

 _God, when did I become so melodramatic?_

Arriving at the flat, Becker parked on the street and then went to let Connor know he was there. They were going suit shopping—much to Becker's horror—and he had to give Connor a lift, since his and Abby's car had been destroyed during the last creature incursion. Hopefully this wouldn't take too long and they wouldn't insist on getting dinner together afterward, Becker felt like he could use an evening to himself after all the time he had been spending with the team lately.

The door opened to reveal Abby, but unlike last time she wasn't laughing. She appeared to be less worried than when he had seen her yesterday, but she still looked troubled.

"Hey, they'll be out in a minute."

Becker nodded, and then raised an eyebrow when her words registered. "They'll?"

"Emily told me about the blue suit, so now she and Jess are going to go with you."

"You know we wouldn't actually let him get it, we have some sense."

"I know, but I feel better knowing Jess will be there."

Becker sighed.

"You don't want Jess there?" Abby asked, surprised.

"Yes…no… I don't know."

"Have you thought about what I said?"

"It's practically been the only thing on my mind." Becker admitted reluctantly.

"Yet you haven't told her how you feel."

"There's nothing to tell."

"Really? We're going to play that game?"

"What game?"

"The one where I insist you have feelings for her. I know I'm right, and you know I'm right, yet you continue to deny it profusely."

"No, we won't be playing that game, because I do not have feelings for Jessica."

Abby grunted in frustration. "Fine, keep telling yourself that. I don't have the time to worry about when you're going to come to your senses." At this rate it was going to take locking them in a storage cupboard—or pushing them through an anomaly—to get Becker and Jess to admit their feelings for each other.

Abby stormed inside, leaving Becker outside to wait for Jess and Connor; he needed a moment to himself before he was around Jess again. He may have managed to get Abby to lay off him, but his inner voice wouldn't be silenced that easily.

 _What are you doing? You're making a mess of everything, Abby's stressed enough as it is, and she doesn't need to be dealing with your moods as well. You decided to leave your relationship with Jess the way it is, so stop pining and acting like an idiot._

Connor and Jess came outside then, interrupting his internal ranting.

"We've been assigned a chaperone mate."

"So I heard."

"What, aren't you happy to see me?" Jess teased, smiling at him as she skipped towards the car. Becker grinned—it was impossible not to when she directed that smile at him—and followed her and Connor to his car.

* * *

They went to a formal wear store in the centre of London, not far from where the girls had gone earlier that day to get their dresses. The store prided itself on having high quality suits at affordable prices. The front windows displayed several mannequins modelling a variety of suits. Becker could see that Jess had her eyes glued to the windows and he got the feeling that this was going to be a long afternoon.

Crossing the road they found Matt and Emily waiting for them outside the store.

"So, I take it Abby doesn't trust us to dress ourselves." Matt said.

"Well, can you blame her? When she sees what you all wear to work every day." Jess teased.

"What's wrong with how we dress?" Connor asked, sounding offended.

"Nothing really, it just doesn't inspire the most confidence in your ability to choose formal wear."

The men stared at Jess; Becker and Matt looked amused by the exchange while Connor looked insulted.

"Well I think you all have a lovely sense of dress. At least you don't dress like those other young men I've seen, with their trousers falling down." Emily said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Let's just get started, shall we." Matt said, following Emily's lead.

When they entered the store the group was greeted by a shop assistant who immediately latched onto them. He began by asking them countless questions; first about what they needed the suits for, and then about what style they were interested in. He seemed particularly pleased when Connor told him that the suits were for his wedding and that Matt and Becker were the groom's men. Becker suspected that he was going to try and use this fact to his advantage. As the sales assistant continued asking questions—throwing around words that Becker wasn't sure he even knew the meanings too—he became more and more thankful that Abby had sent Jess with them, as he was sure none of them would have been able to provide an answer, and then who knows what they would have walked out of the store with.

Once he was done with his seemingly endless list of questions, the sales assistant proceeded to take the three men's measurements. He then walked them around the store, showing the group the variety of suits that where in stock. With each new suit they were shown Becker grew more and more irritated. He wasn't a fan of clothes shopping in general, though he may have been able to tolerate it if it had been just the five of them, but this sales assistant was starting to get on his last nerve. He kept insisting that all these different accessories were necessary and that it simply wouldn't be a proper wedding without them. Naturally, Temple was dumb enough to fall for it and would have already walked out the store with hundreds of dollars' worth of merchandise if it hadn't been for Jess. The fact that Becker kept catching the man staring in his direction wasn't helping his case; and he was sure that his touch had lingered longer than necessary when he was taking his measurements.

"I don't think Abby would like that. What do you think Emily?" Jess's commented, drawing Becker's attention back to the task at hand. The suit they were discussing consisted of black pants, a white shirt, black bowtie, and a white jacket with black lapels. In short it was hideous.

"I have to agree. I think Abby would much prefer it to be all the one colour."

"Well, why worry about this girl's opinion. I can assure you these suits are what's in at the moment."

"Yes, why worry about what Abby would think? She's only the bride; it's not like her opinion matters." Becker said dryly.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I thought it was the two of you getting married." The sales assistant said, gesturing between Connor and Jess. "You said you were the groom, and with how vocal you've been, I assumed you were the bride."

Becker stiffened; both at the thought of Jess with anyone other than him, and at the look that came over her face at being told she was being vocal. It was clear she had been offended by the remark and Becker wouldn't stand for it. No one insulted Jess and got away with it.

"What's that supposed to mean? She's just giving her opinion on the suits. Frankly it's a good thing she's here, as it's clear you have no sense what so ever. That last thing was horrendous."

The shop assistant stared wide eyed at Becker. Clearly he wasn't used to being spoken to in this manner. He was surprised by what Becker had said, though he wasn't surprised that he was coming to the defence of this young lady. He had been watching the pair as he showed the group around the store, and had noticed the closeness between them. At first he had thought that he was the girl's brother—though there was no resemblance between them—but as he continued to watch them, he realised it was not brotherly affection in the man's eyes. This threw him, as he had assumed she was the shorter man's bride to be, and he was confused as to why the groom would have included him in the wedding when he was clearly in love with this young girl.

A silence had fallen over the group after Becker's outburst. He noticed a flush creep across Jess's face at his words, and that Connor and Matt shared a look, similar to the one they had at the pub all those weeks ago.

Becker knew his words could probably be considered rude, but he didn't care, no one insulted Jess. Besides he was just saying what he was sure everyone had been thinking. He refused to believe that he was the only one that was finding the constant blabber of the sales assistant irritating. He could tell the man was getting on Jess's nerves; she was just too polite to say anything. Hopefully the man would now leave them alone.

It was then that a bell rang, signalling that other customers had entered the store.

"Perhaps, you could leave us to browse while you assist your other customers. If we need any help we will come find you." Emily suggested, defusing some of the tension.

"Of course." With that he was gone, leaving the group to their shopping.

They continued wondering the store, and this time Becker found the task to be far less irritating. Though that was probably because he loved watching Jess when she was doing something she was passionate about, and she was definitely passionate about anything to do with the wedding.

With the sales assistant gone, Jess and Emily were able to properly discuss the pros and cons of each style. Becker could tell they were both taking the task seriously, probably far more seriously than he, Matt, and Connor would have. They were trying their hardest to find a suit that would look good on all three men, which wasn't going to be easy, considering they all had very different builds. Currently they were debating whether a two or three piece suit would be best.

"Perhaps we should have them try some on, and then we can decide which style is more appropriate." Emily suggested.

"That'd probably be the best way to decide."

The girls fluttered around the store, pulling suits off the racks. Once they were satisfied that they had selected a large enough range, they led the group over to the fitting rooms and Becker prepared for the truly horrible part of this trip: trying on everything the girls chose for him.

They started by trying on three suits, one of each of the styles the girls were trying to decide between. One suit had three pieces—pants, vest, and jacket—as well as a shirt, while the other two were only two pieces. Becker wondered why they had given them two suites that were exactly the same, but when he queried this, Jess pointed out that they were completely different, as one was worn with a regular tie and the other with a bowtie. With that Becker was ushered into the changing rooms and ordered to put on the suit accompanied by the bowtie.

Once dressed, Becker emerged from the dressing room to stand beside Connor and Matt as Jess and Emily assessed the suit. After a long discussion, in which they pointed out what worked and what didn't, the girls proclaimed that it was a possibility, before ordering the men back into the changing rooms. They repeated this process for the other two suits, after which Jess and Emily decided that they were definitely going with the three piece suit.

Once style was decided upon, the next decision that needed to be made was what colour the suits should be. Before he knew it, Becker was handed another stack of suits and strict instructions on what order to try them on in. Sighing, Becker made his way back into the fitting rooms.

Hanging the first one on a hook Becker looked it over, thinking that it looked too small to fit him.

"Jess!" He called. "Are you sure this is the correct size? It looks too small."

"Of course I'm sure." She called back. "Have you tried it on?"

"No."

"Well, then how can you know it's too small?"

Conceding, Becker pulled off his t-shirt and tried on the shirt, only to find he was right, it was too small. He had just taken the shirt off when the curtain of his dressing room was pulled aside. Spinning around he found a wide eyed Jess standing in the door way.

"Uh, sorry, I…um…gave you Connor's stack by mistake." She said, looking down while handing him the suits in her arms.

Becker smirked as he saw a blush come over her face and took the suits out of her arms, before replacing them with the ones he had hanging on the wall.

* * *

Finally—after spending a larger portion of his afternoon than Becker would have liked trying on more suits than he could remember—Jess and Emily had decided on what would be worn to the wedding. They were all wearing suits that consisted of a shirt, pants, jacket, and a vest; but that was where the similarities ended. Becker and Matt were both wearing dark grey suits, while Connor's one was light grey—drawing attention to the groom. They also had on different colour ties. Becker and Matt had blue ties—though when he referred to them as blue Jess promptly snapped that they were in fact turquoise, which she said would match the bridesmaids' dresses. Connor, on the other hand, was wearing a white tie with a rose hue, which he insisted was pink and refused to wear. That is, until Jess and Emily told him that it would complement Abby's dress nicely.

Paying for his suit, Becker looked at his watch and saw that it was now six o'clock. They had been in the store for far longer than he had originally thought. The fact that it was so late wasn't lost on the rest of the team either, as when Becker joined them outside they were discussing going to dinner.

"What about that Italian place that's just opened up?" Matt was asking.

"Ooh yeah, I've been wanting to try that place." Connor exclaimed excitedly.

"Italian food sounds lovely. Does that suit you Jess?"

"Sounds great. We should see if Abby wants to come."

"Excellent. Why don't you and the Captain get Abby, and Matt, Connor, and myself will go to the restaurant to secure a table." With that Emily turned around and marched to the car her and Matt had come in, leaving Matt and Connor to scramble after her.

Becker wasn't thrilled at the idea of going out to dinner, which—judging by what Jess said next—must have shown on his face.

"You don't have to come if you don't want too. I know it's been a long afternoon and I don't want you to feel like you have to come with us if you'd rather go home. Not that I don't want you to come, I do, and I hope you do come, it'd be fun to go to dinner together. As a team." Jess's voice trailed off as she looked up at him, her bright blue eyes shining in the evening light. Looking into her eyes Becker knew he was going to go to dinner, he just couldn't say no to her.

"Of course I'll come."

"Great! I'll just call Abby and then we can go." Taking out her phone Jess stepped away from him to make the call.

He really didn't feel like going out, but the smile she gave him when he agreed to go made it worth sacrificing a quite night at home.

He watched Jess as she talked to Abby on the phone. Sensing that he was looking at her, Jess turned around, throwing him another smile. Becker smiled back at her; he couldn't help it, just seeing her smile made everything instantly better.

 _She doesn't realise the hold she has on me. Or that I would do anything for her._

 _That's because she doesn't know how you feel about her;_ whispered a voice that sounded suspiciously like Abby's.

Off the phone now, Jess came back over to Becker.

"Abby said she'll bring my car and meet us there."

As they walked to the car Jess spoke animatedly about how much she enjoyed their day shopping, and what she liked most about each outfit. Becker smiled at Jess, he loved how happy she was and he found it infectious.


	8. Chapter 8 - Dinner

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Primeval or its characters.

 **Chapter Summary:** The group go out for dinner and Jess and Becker have some light shed on their relationship.

 **Chapter Length:** 1853

 **Author's Note:** I used a bit of Italian in this chapter (like a very little bit, only a few words) and Italian is not one of the languages I speak, so I apologise if it's wrong, I tried my best to make it correct.

* * *

 **Open Mic Nights**

 **Chapter 8 - Dinner**

Jess spent the drive to the restaurant talking about how much she had enjoyed her day of shopping. She told Becker about the girls' morning at the dress store and some of the dresses the stylist had put her, Emily, and Abby in.

"Seriously, it was like she wasn't listening to a word we were saying. Everything she brought Abby was covered in lace, and does Abby look like the type of woman who would wear a lace wedding dress?"

"Not really, no. I'd imagine she'd prefer something a bit edgier."

"I wouldn't call the dress edgy, but it's definitely not traditional. Just like Abby."

"Still, it can't have been as bad as the suit shopping was. At least this morning no one confused you for the bride."

"Ugh, don't get me started on this afternoon. That man was horrible, he made Meredith seem like the best stylist ever. Can you believe his nerve? Thinking I was the bride. I mean, me and Connor, can you imagine?"

"I'd rather not." Becker muttered so quietly that Jess thought she had imagined it. But then she saw his hands tighten on the wheel.

 _Wait, is he jealous?_

Jess decided to broach the subject again, to see if she got a similar reaction. But they reached the restaurant before she got the chance too.

The restaurant sat in the middle of a food district and was surrounded by other cafes, all offering a different style of food.

They drove up and down the street a couple times, looking for a place to park, before finding a spot a few shops down from the restaurant. Parking the car, Becker jumped out and came around to open the passenger sides' door. Jess blushed as she let him help her out of his truck. She loved when he made these little gestures, but they always made her feel a bit embarrassed, as it wasn't something he did for his other friends.

 _It's no wonder I have such strong feelings for him when he's always doing things like this._

They walked to the restaurant in silence. As they got closer Jess saw her car parked further down the street, Abby must have arrived already. Becker held the door open for Jess, and she could feel her eyes widen as she stepped inside. The interior was unlike any bistro she had been to. When Jess had heard Italian restaurant she had expected a romantic setting, something more suited for going on dates than eating out with friends. But this restaurant wasn't like that at all.

The floors and ceiling were hard wood and the walls were exposed brick, giving the room a rustic feel. All the furniture was made from wood as well. Small lights hung from the ceiling, illuminating the room with a gentle glow. Lining the left wall was a bar with a marble counter top. Whoever had designed the interior had managed to strike a perfect balance between a romantic restaurant and pub atmosphere.

"Hi, welcome to La Vita. Table for two?" asked the Hostess.

"Ah…no, we're…um…we're meeting some friends." Becker said, as Jess turned away, trying to hind the blush that was coming over her face. They were both used to people at work insinuating things about the two of them, but now they were getting it from the general populace as well. How were they ever going to hang out with so many people making assumptions?

"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I just assumed you were…I mean you're here together, two attractive young people. The mind jumps to conclusions. You would think after last week I would have learnt my lesson. I assumed this man and woman that came in were a couple, turned out it was her father. Though in my defence he must have had her really young because they looked like they were around the same age. Anyway, sorry again."

"No harm done." Becker said, smirking. The way the Hostess had started rambling had reminded him of Jess and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Right. Do you know if the rest of your party is here yet?" The Hostess asked, switching back into professional mode.

"They should be, we saw one of their cars on the way in." Jess said, speaking for the first time.

"Do you know what name the reservation was under?"

"I don't think we'd have one, it was kinda last minute."

"Oh are you part of the last minute party of six? With the Irish man and the oddly formal woman?"

"That's us." Becker said, smirking at the Hostess' description of Matt and Emily.

"Excellent! The rest of your party will be glad you've arrived, the young man in particular, he seemed eager to order."

"Typical Temple."

The Hostess led them to a table at the back of the room, where the rest of the team waited. They were seated around a circler table with two empty seats, seats that—because their friends were the meddlesome people they were—happened to be right next to each other.

"I'll send your waiter over." The Hostess said as she left.

"So, what took you two so long?" Connor asked, smirking.

"What do you mean long? We left as soon as Jess spoke to Abby."

"Yeah, but Abby got here before you."

"Our flat is a lot closer to here than the store is." Jess pointed out. It was clear that Connor was going to say something else, but the waiter chose this moment to approach, ending the argument before it begun. The group placed their orders, most of them ordering pasta, and then proceeded to tell Abby how their afternoon went,

By the time their dinner arrived they had moved on to talking about what still needed to be done. But as invested in planning the wedding as Jess was, she wasn't paying much attention to the current conversation. She was far more interested in the private conversations that were going on between her and Becker. Though she knew the minute the rest of the team noticed the teasing would start back up again. It never used to bother her, but it was growing more frequent and she was worried it would scare Becker off. They had just started hanging out and Jess was enjoying his company, she didn't want him getting the idea that she was expecting anything other than friendship from him.

 _Not that I'd be opposed to the relationship developing_.

If she was lucky they'd maintain this closeness after the wedding was done, though their relationship would probably never go further than that. Jess sighed at the thought.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Jess, you're clearly upset about something. What is it?"

"It's stupid. Don't worry about it."

"Jess, it's not stupid if it's upsetting you. Tell me what's wrong."

Jess sighed. "Fine. It's just…I'm getting sick of all the teasing and assumptions."

"Is this because of what happened earlier? Don't give it too much thought, I mean when you think about it's a normal assumption to make."

"Yes, well, she didn't have to go blurting it out."

"Actually, in that way, she kind of reminded me of you."

"Me? How so?"

"She said something she hadn't meant too, then started rambling when she realised what she had done. Sound familiar?"

"Okay, yes, there's that. But I'll have you know that I worked as a waitress for a while during university, and I didn't make assumptions about the people that came in."

Becker raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe I did. But I had the sense to keep my assumptions to myself."

"Was that all that was bothering you? You said something about teasing?"

"It's the others." Jess said, looking quickly around the table to make sure they weren't listening. "I know they've been teasing us, pretty much from the beginning, and it never used to bother me. But it's getting more frequent now, it's like we can't do anything with one of them making a snide remark. I know I shouldn't let it get to me, but it does. Can't they just let us be?"

"I'm sorry you feel that way Jess." Becker placed his hand on Jess's, who offered him a week smile. Neither of them noticed the looks the other four people at the table were sharing.

The rest of their dinner went smoothly. Becker and Jess re-joined the conversations going on at the table, and no more remarks were made. That is, until it was time to pay the check. The waiter brought them their check and they divided it four ways, between the two couples, Jess and Becker.

Jess began rummaging through her bag for her purse, but was stopped by Becker.

"Don't worry Jess, I've got this."

"You don't have to do that, I can pay for myself."

"I know that, but I want too."

"Becker that's really not necessary."

"Just consider it a thank you for all your help today." With that Becker walked away before she could argue further. Jess turned back to the table to find Abby and Emily smirking at her. Looking away, she felt her face heat up; no doubt it was now as red as the wine in her glass.

* * *

Becker caught up to Matt and Connor at the register; which just happened to be manned by the Hostess that had shown him and Jess to their table earlier.

"Yeah we can split the bill four ways for you. I just need to know what payment methods you'll be using." She was saying.

"Actually, can you make that three ways."

"Three ways?" Connor asked.

"Yes. I told Jess I'd pay her share." Ignoring the looks Connor and Matt threw each other; Becker paid his part of the check, and then waited for the others to be done.

"So, you're buying her dinner now?" Matt said as they made their way back to the table, where the girls waited.

"Yes, and that's exactly the reason why." Becker growled.

"What is?" Connor asked.

"That! The teasing and insinuating that there's something more going on between us than there actually is. Did you not see how up set she was during dinner tonight?"

"So, you bought her dinner to cheer her up?"

"Yes. Now would you guys please tone it down? She thinks we can't even be friends because of what everyone thinks."

"And you don't want to lose her?"

"No." Becker said quietly.

"Sorry mate, we'll try and tone it down. We'll even talk to Abby and Emily." Matt said surprised by how upset Becker seemed over this.

"Thank you."

"Though if don't want us to think there's something going on between the two of you, maybe you shouldn't be doing things like standing up to snooty sales people for her and buying her dinner." Connor said smugly.

 _God, he's right. I'm acting like her boyfriend and it's making everything worse. It's clear she only wants to be friends and I need to stop acting like a jealous boyfriend. I decided that'd it'd be best if we were friends, it's time I started acting like it._


	9. Chapter 9 - At the Caterer's

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Primeval or its characters.

 **Chapter Summary:** The advice Connor gave Becker at the restaurant has repercussions that he couldn't have foreseen.

 **Chapter Length:** 1221

* * *

 **Open Mic Nights**

 **Chapter 9 – At the Caterer's**

A week had passed since Becker had talked to them at the restaurant. As promised Connor had spoken to Abby about not teasing Becker and Jess as much, though she hadn't taken it the way he had expected her too.

"Are you kidding?!" She exclaimed. "This just means my plan's working. He's scared of losing her, which means he cares about her. He's so close to admitting his feelings for her, I know it; we just having to keep pushing them together."

Connor didn't try to talk Abby out of her plan. He knew she meant well, and really, what was the worst that could happen? That had been a week ago now, and to Connor it didn't look like Becker was any closer to professing his love.

* * *

Abby and Connor sat at the kitchen bench, having breakfast and laughing. They had considerably less to do for the wedding now, and it had left Abby in a much better mood.

Jess came into the kitchen then; pouring herself a cup of coffee she sat down across from Connor and Abby, sighing dramatically. Connor frowned, sharing a look with Abby.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "I would have thought you'd be in a good mood, you've got another day of wedding planning with Becker ahead of you."

"Ugh, don't mention that name."

"What's wrong?" Abby asked, concerned.

Jess sighed. "I don't know. Everything was fine, we were enjoying hanging out and I thought we were getting closer, but now it's like Becker wants nothing to do with me. Ever since last Saturday he's been avoiding me. No more stopping by in the morning to say hello. No more having lunch together. Not even any friendly chats while you're on your way to anomalies."

"Maybe he's just trying to stop people from talking." Connor said.

"What do you mean?"

"When we were paying for dinner last weekend, he mentioned that you were upset by everything people were saying, and asked us to lay off the teasing."

"That's so sweet of him."

"Yeah, anyway, I gave him some suggestions on how to get people to stop talking about you guys."

"Oh Connor, what did you do?" Abby groaned.

"Nothing, I swear! I just told him that if he didn't want people to get the wrong idea, maybe he shouldn't do things like buy you dinner."

"Great, and he took that to mean he should have nothing to do with me. I've lost him before I even had him." Jess said sadly.

Getting up, Jess put her coffee cup in the sink, and then went to her room to get ready for their appointment with the caterer. Abby followed her, wanting to try cheer up her friend, leaving Connor alone in the kitchen.

Connor felt horrible. He hadn't meant to ruin everything for Jess, he had just wanted to make Becker see that he was acting like her boyfriend, and maybe get him to finally realise he liked the girl.

* * *

Connor, Abby, and Jess arrived at the caterer's 10 minutes before their appointment. He heard Jess sigh as she noticed Becker waiting for them outside the building. Connor felt a pang in his gut. He hadn't meant to cause Becker to withdraw from Jess. He had honestly thought that if he could make Becker see that he was already acting like her boyfriend, he might wise up and realise that he had feelings for Jess, feelings that went far beyond friendship. Connor sighed and got out of the car.

 _I'm going to have to talk to him._

Becker smiled at them as they approached, and together the foursome entered the caterer's shop. The store was set out like a small restaurant. The front was adorned with small circler tables, each laid out with different settings. To the right of the entrance was a glass case filled with different types of cakes. Next to that was a small bar. Connor wondered what the likely hood was that the bar would be open, he felt like he was going to need a drink to be able to deal with Becker.

A door at the back of the room opened as a woman carrying a tray came in. Seeing them, she set the tray down, smiled, and walked over.

"Hi, how can I help you?"

"Hi, my name's Abby, I called last week to set up a taste testing."

The woman looked in a folder that was sitting on a table by the door. "Ah yes, for the Maitland – Temple wedding?"

"That's the one."

"Wonderful. My name's Mary, I handle all the bookings, event details, menu creating; pretty much everything except cooking the food. Now did you have any ideas, on the type of food you'd like to serve?"

As the women launched into a discussion about what food they thought would suit the wedding, Connor pulled Becker aside. They could be debating whether they should serve chicken or salmon for ages, and Connor was determined to talk to Becker today. Besides he didn't really mind what food was served, so long as it tasted good.

"What are you doing?" Connor asked as soon as they were out of hearing range.

"Currently I'm wondering why you pulled me over here to ask a ridiculous question."

"I mean with Jess. Why did you spend all week avoiding her?"

"I'm not avoiding her."

"Then why have you stopped having lunch with her? And the rest of us for that matter, but that's not important right now. Why are you only speaking to her about stuff related to work?"

"I've just been busy is all."

Connor stared at Becker. He knew what the Captain could be like when it came to dealing with feelings, and normally Connor would stay out of it. But this involved Jess and he couldn't stand seeing her put through this. The woman was so friendly and caring; she didn't deserve to be dragged around like this.

"Look, I'm just doing what you said I should. Changing my behaviour around her so people won't talk."

"I meant you should stop taking her to dinner and acting like an over protective boyfriend whenever someone else looks at her. Not ignore her completely."

"Well what did you expect me to do?"

"I was hoping you'd realise your already acting like her boyfriend and maybe make it official."

"Even if I had feelings for her—and I'm not saying I do—she doesn't feel anything other than friendship towards me, so there isn't anything to make official."

Connor was about to tell Becker that he was kidding himself if he thought that was true, when Mary's voice—suggesting they take a seat—interrupted them. They made their way over to the table the girls were seated at. Connor noticed that despite their conversation Becker still tried to maintain a distance between him and Jess, purposely choosing a seat across the table from her, instead of the available chair next to her. Connor stifled a sigh as he sat down. He had really screwed this up for Jess; he was going to have to find a way to make it up to her.

 _Maybe she'd like a box of chocolates…_

Connor's eyes flickered to Jess, who was clearly trying to keep her feelings off of her face.

… _and a bouquet of flowers._


	10. Chapter 10 - Dance Lessons

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Primeval or its characters.

 **Chapter Summary:** As they continue making plans for the wedding the time comes around for the group to take the dance lessons Jess had booked them in for. But how well could the lesson possibly go when the tension between Jess and Becker has reached an all-time high.

 **Chapter Length:** 3254

 **Author's Note:** Firstly, I cannot believe this story has reached over 1000 views, thank you all for the support. I hope everyone had a safe and merry Christmas. This chapter's a long one, the longest I've written (so far), but I think you'll like it. Enjoy X

* * *

 **Open Mic Nights**

 **Chapter 10 – Dance Lessons**

Jess had been looking forward to the ballroom dance lessons the group was taking since the day she had convinced Abby that they were necessary. Something Connor had helped her do, though he did it unknowingly. If it hadn't been for him demonstrating his dancing capabilities when she had brought the topic up, Jess didn't think she would have ever got Abby to agree.

As soon as Abby had said yes, Jess was on her feet and running excitedly through the corridors towards the ADD—where she had left her laptop. After a quick search, Jess had found a dance company that ran lessons especially for wedding parties and had the six of them booked in for two weeks later—much to her teammates dismay.

"If this is for Abby and Connor's fist dance, why do the rest of us have to go?" Matt had asked when she returned and informed the team of the booking.

"Because you get a discount on the lessons if you bring a group." Jess replied. "Come on, it'll be fun." She added when she saw some of their less than enthusiastic faces.

"Jess is right. It will be fun to do this together, and I shall look forward to getting a chance to dance with you before the wedding." Emily said, putting her hand on Matt's forearm. "Don't you agree Becker?"

"Yeah, except for the part about dancing with Matt."

The team laughed; earlier traces of annoyance forgotten. Jess was happy that Becker didn't seem too annoyed at being included in the dance lesson, as she knew they would be paired together. She couldn't wait; getting to spend two hours that close to Becker was going to be amazing.

###

But that had been two weeks ago. Back before Becker had decided they were getting too close and started ignoring her. Now, Jess just wanted the day to be over. She didn't want to spend any more time with him than necessary, and she certainly didn't want to spend the next two hours in his arms. Not when it would be clear that he would rather be just about anywhere else. This was going to be torturous. Being that close to the man she was practically in love with and knowing he wants nothing to do with her.

 _Could this day get any worse?_

Sighing, Jess made her way downstairs and through the parking garage to her car. The quicker she got to the dance studio, the quicker the lesson would be done. The sooner the lesson was over the sooner she'd be back home and able to change into her pyjamas, and curl up on the couch with the biggest tube of chocolate ice cream she could find.

Getting in her car, Jess put the key in the ignition and started the car. Or rather, she tried too. All she got in response to turning the key was a clanking sound as the engine attempted to turn over. Jess tried starting the car a few more times, hoping to hear the little VW roar to life, but all she got was more loud clanks. Frustrated, Jess got out of the car—slamming the door behind her—and went back inside.

Pulling out her phone, Jess looked through her contacts for the number she needed and then hit dial.

"Hello."

"Hey Em, my car won't start and I was wondering if you and Matt could give me a lift? I know it's out of your way, but I didn't know who else to ask. Abby and Connor were doing errands this morning and are probably already at the studio, and I can't ask Becker."

"Do not fret Jess, we would be more than happy to 'give you a lift'?" Emily's voice went up on the last part of her sentence, unsure if she was using the phrase correctly. "Matt is on the telephone at the moment but he should be finished soon and we shall be at your place shortly."

"Thanks Em, see you soon." Jess said, hanging up the phone.

###

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. But when Jess opened it, it wasn't Matt or Emily that she found waiting for her, it was Becker.

"Becker! What are you doing here?"

"Matt said you needed a lift."

"I do, I was just expecting Matt and Emily."

"I told Matt I'd pick you up. It made more sense seeing as I'd be driving past here to get to the studio. I'm surprised that didn't occur to you."

"Must've slipped my mind." Jess muttered as the pair made their way to Becker's truck. They drove in silence. Becker never had been much of a conversationalist, and Jess didn't know what to say to the man that had been avoiding her for the past two weeks

* * *

The company Jess had booked the lesson through owned a small building about 20 minutes from her apartment, which housed their studios. The team were lead to one of the studios at the back of the building. This room wasn't as large as the other ones they had passed, but it was big enough for what they needed it for.

The room was long but narrow, with hardwood floors. The front and back walls had full length mirrors attached to them and a bar ran along three of the four walls. Bright afternoon sunlight streamed in through two medium sized windows in the far left wall, bathing that part of the room in a warm glow. The remainder of the room was lit by fluorescent lights hanging from the roof.

"Jess, I am sorry it was not Matt and I that came to pick you up." Emily said, coming over to her when Becker had stepped away. "It was Becker who Matt was on the phone with and when Matt told him we had to leave to pick you up he said he would do it. We tried telling him that that was not necessary, that we were quite happy to pick you up, but he insisted. Sometimes there is no arguing with that man."

"That's okay Emily. He's right, it did make more sense for him to pick me up." Jess said trying to relieve some of the guilt her friend was feeling.

"Still I am sorry you had to endure a car ride with him, I know things are… tense between the two of you."

They were interrupted by the instructor coming in. Jess's eyes locked on him as he made his way over to the group. He was easily one of the most gorgeous men she had ever seen. He had short dirty blonde hair, chocolate eyes, and a well-toned physic.

"Hey guys I'm David. I'm the instructor that's been assigned to your lesson." As he spoke Jess saw Abby shoot her a look, as if to say _can you believe how hot this guy is?_

Jess tried not to blush. _Sure he's attractive, but he's no Becker._

"So I'm going to start by teaching you the basic steps of a waltz and once you've got that down we'll move on to add some more advanced steps, so you can really impress your guests." Jess heard David say as she tuned back in to the conversation taking place. "So let's pair up and get started."

The two couples moved eagerly towards each other. Connor pulled Abby up against him, making her laugh, while Matt and Emily gazed happily at each other. Jess sighed, wishing she was there with someone who actually wanted to be around her, and reluctantly moved towards Becker.

Jess gave him a shy smile as they put their arms around each other and tried to copy what David was demonstrating at the front of the room.

To say their dancing was awkward would be an understatement. They kept more distance between them than the other two couples and did everything in their power to avoid the others gaze. Watching the ridged pair made David cringe.

"Come on mate." David said, coming over to them. "You've got an excuse to hold a beautiful woman close, don't let it go to waste." He gave Jess a gentle shove, causing her to move so close to Becker that she was almost pressed up against his chest. She blushed and tried to move back but David wouldn't let her.

"Also, you've got to loosen up, move your hips more. You're as stiff as a solider."

"I am a solider." Becker said dryly.

"And I have the upmost respect for your profession, but soldier training isn't going to help you here. Try and think less about how you've been trained to carry yourself and more about how having…" David's voice trailed off as he looked to Jess.

"Jess." She supplied when she realised he was silently asking for her name.

"Jess, right. Try and think less about how you've been trained to carry yourself and more about how having Jess that close makes you feel. Give in to your emotions. You on the other hand…" He continued turning to Jess. "…Are doing pretty well. Just don't let him keep you at arm's length."

David moved on to helping Connor and Abby, leaving Jess and Becker to think about what he had just said. He may not have known it but he had given them advice on how to fix a lot more than just their dancing. David was right, Becker did keep her at arm's length and the only way that was going to stop was if she didn't let him get away with it. The question was would she be able to find the courage to do that?

Their dancing improved slightly after that. Jess made sure there was less distance between them, and Becker focused on loosening up. But despite this they still felt uncomfortable around each other.

###

30 minutes later David called for them to stop what they were practicing and gather around him.

"All right guys. You're all picking this up well, some better than others, but you're by far one of the best wedding parties I've worked with. So with that said, let's move on to some of the more advanced steps. Jess would you mind helping me demonstrate?"

Jess moved to stand by David, who took her by the hands. He guided one of her hands to his shoulder and held the other one a loft with his own hand, at shoulder level. Placing his free hand on her lower back David began moving them across the dance floor, explaining what he was doing as they went.

Jess had never felt so graceful in all her life. With David she glided across the dance floor, as if they were dancing on ice. There wasn't any stumbling or looking down to see where to put their feet. She just followed David's lead, and he knew exactly what he was doing.

David demonstrated how to turn as you danced across the room and how to do a proper under the arm spin, then they were back to moving across the floor.

Jess was enjoying being whisked around the room so much that she didn't notice that Becker's jaw had clenched the moment David took her by the hands. Or that the entire time they were dancing, Becker watched on with hands curled into fists. If she had she may not have let the smile on her face grow so big. She also wouldn't have let it fade away as she returned to her place besides him.

"Okay, let's spend the next the next few minutes working on what Jess and I just demonstrated. Then, depending on how that goes, I may show you a few more moves. So, pair up and get to it."

Jess turned to Becker, and for a moment they just stood there, neither of them making eye contact. Then, slowly, Becker took Jess's hands, and—like David had earlier—guided them into position. A jolt of electricity surged through Jess's body when Becker's hand came to rest on her lower back, and her breath caught in her throat. Jess slowly released her breath, hoping that Becker hadn't notice the reaction she had to him touching her.

 _Damn it! Why do I have to have such a strong reaction to someone who has no interest in me?_

They began moving through the steps; not as quickly as Jess had when dancing with David, but at least they weren't continuously looking at their feet.

"Jess I…" Becker started.

"You what?" She asked. Becker flinched at the tone of her voice, the question had come out harsher than she had intended, but after how he had been treating her the past few weeks he sort of deserved it.

Becker sighed before continuing. "I wanted to apologise. I know I've acted horribly these past couple of weeks, I just…I knew how upset you got by what people were saying so I thought if we put some distance between us people would stop talking."

"I appreciate that you care about my feelings." Jess said, her voice hard. "But I don't care about what people think is going on between us. I care about how you treat me, and lately you haven't been treating me very well. You hurt me Becker."

"I know Jess, and I am so so sorry. Could you ever forgive me?"

Jess sighed. "Friends fight, but they don't stay mad. Your my friend Becker—one of my closest friends—of course I'll forgive you. But don't go doing that again."

Jess could see the tension leave Becker's shoulders, and she looked up to see him smiling down at her. She smiled back at him, glad that he had worked out whatever had been troubling him and was back to being her friend.

After that, all the tension between them was gone, it was almost as if the last two weeks hadn't happened. They were able to relax into each other, which showed in their dancing. They had improved so much that David commented that if he hadn't been watching them he'd think they were two different people.

From then on Jess found herself having the type of lesson she had originally imagined when making the booking. They worked through the steps, laughing when one of them did something wrong. Becker now held her closer than he had at the beginning of the lesson—which she enjoyed—and a shiver ran through her body every time his hand moved over her back.

Though one thing she hadn't anticipated was the intense gazes. With them no longer needing to look at their feet as they danced, their eyes would wonder to different things. At first they would look over the others shoulder—or in Jess's case just beside the others shoulder, as she wasn't actually tall enough to see over Becker's shoulder. But with the easy comfort restored between them, they soon found their eyes seeking each other out. They spent the remainder of the lesson dancing with their eyes locked on each other, unaware of the pointed looks they were receiving from their friends.

* * *

Becker couldn't believe he had been so stupid. Why had he spent the past two weeks ignoring Jess? All he had done was make both of them feel miserable.

 _Honestly what was I thinking?_

Today had put everything into perspective for him. Having to work so closely with her had made him realise how much he missed her; because he did. He missed her bright wardrobe, and her brighter personality. He missed her cheerful rambling and the smile she saved just for him. Though he was surprised to learn that what he missed the most was being the one she called when she needed help.

When Matt had told him that he and Emily had to go pick Jess up, as her car wasn't starting, Becker had felt an uncomfortable pang in his gut. He was always the one she called when she needed help with something. Whether it was a ride home from work, or getting files down off of a high shelf, she always went to him, and the fact that she called Matt and Emily today when she had needed a lift bothered him more than he cared to admit.

He liked being the one she turned too. He liked making her laugh and receiving that smile. He liked being around her and holding her close, today had reminded him of that.

 _I can't get too attached. It's not like I can fill this role forever._

 _But you could, if you'd just tell her how you feel._ A small voice whispered to him.

 _I can't do that. I don't deserve her, she can find someone better._

 _You don't really believe that, do you?_

He did believe it, but every day that belief was growing weaker.

###

The lesson finally ended and as they were all gathering their things Becker was approached by Abby and Emily. He groaned internally, this could only mean one thing.

"I just wanted to say that you and Jess look very good together Captain." Emily said before grabbing her bag and joining Matt on the other side of the room, leaving Becker to wonder what exactly it was that she meant.

"So it looks like you and Jess worked everything out." Abby said when the silence became too much.

"What gives you that idea?" Becker asked, trying to be nonchalant.

"I'd say the way you were gazing into each other's eyes was a pretty good give away."

Becker stiffened. He hadn't known they were doing that.

"So does this mean you're going to tell her how you feel?"

Becker had known this was coming, but that didn't mean he was ready to have this conversation.

"Abby I…I can't."

"Wait, you're not denying that you have feelings for her?"

"What's the point? You wouldn't believe me anyway." Becker replied, resignation thick in his voice.

"Okay, well, that's progress I guess. Why can't you tell her?"

"Because we work together."

"So? Connor and I work together, Matt and Emily work together and both of those relationships are working just fine."

"I don't want to put her through the pain of losing me when my luck finally runs out."

"Do you really think not pursuing a relationship with her is going to lessen her pain IF something happens to you? If anything, I think it's going to make it worse, because instead of being able to comfort herself with memories of your life together, she going to be left wondering what could have been and regretting that she never told you how she felt."

"What if she doesn't feel the same way and I ruin everything? Because if the past two weeks have taught me anything it's that I can't stand not having her in my life."

"You could ruin everything. Or you could make it so much better, isn't it worth the risk? Besides Jess has had feelings for you for at least as long as Connor and I have been back."

"You know, you're the second person to say that to me in a relatively short time frame."

"Then it must be true." With that Abby picked up her bag and walked away, pleased with the conversation they had just had.

Becker, on the other hand, didn't think he could feel more confused. Was Abby right? Was the chance at having something more with Jess worth risking the relationship they already had?


	11. Chapter 11 - Party Planning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Primeval or its characters.

 **Chapter Summary:** With the tension between them now gone Jess and Becker decide to spend the day together making arrangements for the bachelor and bachelorette parties; a day that takes a surprising turn.

 **Chapter Length:** 2145

* * *

 **Open Mic Nights**

 **Chapter 11 – Party Planning**

Becker and Jess walked out of the fourth bar they had been to that day, and it was only 12 o'clock. They were scouring the city looking for a venue to host Connor's bachelor party, a task that was proving to be harder than Becker had anticipated.

Since Becker had apologised to Jess last week, life had gone back to normal. He spent less time in the armoury and more time hanging out with the team. He had started joining them for lunch again, something he hadn't realised he missed as much as he did. He knew he had missed spending time with Jess, but was surprised to find that he had missed their friends as well during his self-imposed isolation. He had missed the easy laughter they shared that lessened some of the stress they were constantly under.

But Becker wasn't the only one to be relieved that the relationship between he and Jess had been restored. The whole team, plus some of Becker's soldiers, had been experiencing the effects of the tension between the two. Abby and Connor had been living with a depressed Jess for two weeks, which was almost as tiering as the constant drills Becker was putting his men through; while Matt had been finding it impossible to lead missions when two of the most important members of his team weren't communicating. So when Abby, Connor, Matt, and Emily had found them Monday morning by the ADD talking cheerfully, they felt like jumping for joy.

"There's one more place we can try, but after that I'm out of ideas." Jess said, drawing Becker's mind away from his internal musings.

"Who would have thought it was this hard to find a bar available to host a bachelor party?"

"Well, if you hadn't left this until five weeks before the wedding it wouldn't have been. Venues do tend to book up in advance." Jess replied, a teasing smile on her face.

"May I remind you, Connor's bachelor party isn't the only reason we're out today? There's also the little matter of Abby's bachelorette party."

"Yes, but all I'm doing is buying supplies. I've already got the venue, done the guest list and planned activities. But I guess not everyone can be as organised as me."

"Jess, no one is as organised as you."

"True, that's why I'm the best." Jess moved to walk in front of him, a lightness in her step that showed how happy she was. Becker watched as Jess walked on ahead of him, unable to suppress the grin that came over his face.

 _I'm doomed;_ Becker thought as he jogged to catch up with Jess.

The place Jess led them to next was walking distance from the last pub they had looked at and was more of an upscale café than a pub. It was small and wasn't what Becker had been thinking of, but it would work and—more importantly—it would be able to accommodate the number of people Becker planned on inviting.

 _That is, if they're available._

The interior was simple, not overly flashy like a lot of the modern places that had opened up in the area. The floor was hard wood and the walls were a cream colour. It was well lit, with multiple lights hanging from the ceiling and adorning the walls. A bar with a stone bench top sat off to one side of the room. Glass shelves were mounted on the wall behind it, housing their alcohol supply. There were plenty of places for people to sit; they had stools at the bar, booths lining the walls and tables filling in the space in between the two.

Becker had to hand it to Jess—like every other place she had taken him to—this venue would work perfectly.

 _Not that that's surprising, there isn't anything that that woman doesn't do well._

"Hi. Are you here for lunch?" A waitress asked, coming up to them.

"Actually, we'd like to speak to someone about hosting a function here." Jess replied.

"Of course. What's the event?"

"My best mate's bachelor party."

"That shouldn't be a problem. I'll grab the manager for you, he handles all functions."

As the waitress walked away Becker notice Jess looking up at him, an amused look on her face.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"You called Connor your best mate."

"What?! No I didn't."

"Don't try and deny it. I know what I heard, and I'm sure the waitress would be willing to back me up."

Becker was going to try denying it again but knew Jess wouldn't believe him, she was the only person capable of seeing right through the masks he wore. Becker sighed.

"Is it really all that surprising?" he said, his voice quiet. "The whole team was close before they…went away. We would go out all the time, like you started doing. I actually used to spend a lot of time with Connor and Abby; it's only natural to grow close to the people you spent all your time with."

"Of course it is," Jess said, laying her hand on Becker's arm. "I wasn't implying otherwise, I just meant its nice seeing how much you care about them."

"I wasn't always like this you know, but after…" Becker's voice trailed off, a pained look on his face.

"I know. You didn't want to get close to anyone so you wouldn't have to go through that again, or put anyone through it. But—despite that—you couldn't help but care about them when they came back. I mean, why else would you have agreed to being Connor's best man."

Becker smiled at her, no one understood him as well as Jess did.

"Yeah, well, just don't go telling anyone that."

"Of course not. We wouldn't want to ruin your tough guy reputation."

They were laughing when the manager came over and introduced himself. He told them that the restaurant was available to host Connor's bachelor party, much too Jess and Becker's relief. The three of them spent the next twenty minutes discussing the details of the event. They were able to book the date Becker had wanted—a week before the wedding, the same night as Jess was hosting Abby's party. With the date settled they moved on to discussing the number of people attending and the price—which unfortunately rose each time the guest list expanded.

"Right, well all that's left, is to decide on the type of catering you'd like."

"I haven't even thought about that yet." Becker said running a hand through his hair. Planning this party was turning out to be harder than he had thought it would be and he was glad Jess was here with him, as he hadn't even thought to ask half the questions that she did.

"If you like, we can put together a platter of food for you to sample?"

"Do you mind if we do that? I know you had other stuff to get done, and this has already taken all morning." Becker said turning to Jess.

"I was actually going to ask if you didn't mind stopping for lunch, so this works perfectly."

A waitress showed them to a table while the manger went to organise the sampler. As they sat waiting Jess went over everything they still needed to do. Thankfully it wasn't too much, they just had to stop at a bakery and one other store to get what Jess needed for Abby's party.

When the food arrived, Becker watch Jess as she tested a bit of everything and gave her opinion on what she thought would be good for the party, all while still going over her shopping list. As he was watching her, it finally dawned on him how much he was enjoying being out with her. Sure he had always known he liked spending time with her, but he hadn't realised that something as simple as getting lunch with her as they were out shopping could make him so happy. He also hadn't realised how much he hoped they would get to do it again.

 _Hopefully next time though, we're shopping for something more ordinary. Like groceries._

* * *

After they had confirmed the menu with the manger and left the bar, Jess and Becker went to a nearby bakery so Jess could order a cake for the party. After that all that was left for them to do was to buy decorations and game prizes. Unfortunately that meant going to an adult store, something Jess wasn't entirely comfortable with.

As per Jess's insistence, Becker parked his truck a little way down the street and they walked the rest of the distance to the store. They stopped in front of the store, the look on Jess's face telling Becker that she was trying to build up the courage to go in.

"Why don't you give me the list and I'll go get everything for you?" Becker said, not wanting Jess to have to do anything that made her uncomfortable.

Jess hesitated before answering. "No," she said, shaking her head. "It's okay, I'll go."

"Jess you clearly don't want to go in. Let me do this for you."

"No, it's okay…really, I'm fine." She replied rambling slightly, which only convinced Becker of how much she didn't want to go in. Knowing this could go on for a while, Becker took the list out of her hand and started towards the door.

"Wait!" Jess called. He turned, expecting her to argue. "At least let me give you the money for everything. Please." Becker was going to argue that that wasn't necessary, but knowing it would make her feel better to be the one to pay for it he just smiled and took the money she offered.

Once inside, Becker moved through the store quickly—making sure to grab everything on the list—before heading to pay. Noticing the look the girl manning the register was unable to hide, Becker sighed.

"It's for a bachelorette party." He said, his gaze sliding to the window where Jess could be seen waiting outside.

"Oh!" The clerk said, realisation dawning on her. "That is so sweet. Your girlfriend is so lucky; I wish my boyfriend would do things to spare my feelings like this."

"Believe me, I'm the lucky one." Becker said, not realising until it was out that he had just implied that Jess was his girlfriend.

"Oh my GOD! That's it, I'm dumping my boyfriend, there are clearly better men out there." The clerk said, finishing up the transaction.

Becker was confused by what had just happened, which must have shown on his face since Jess came running up to him as he left the store.

"Oh my God, what happened? I knew I shouldn't have let you go in there for me."

"I think I just broke up a couple." Becker told her, stopping Jess's rant before it began.

"What? How? What did you do?"

"I don't know." He replied, frown deepening. At the look on his face Jess started to laugh.

* * *

Having finished everything they had planned to do, they agreed to call it a day—though Becker did so reluctantly. The two chatted happily as Becker drove Jess back to her apartment—he even told her about what had happened in the store—only to fall silent as he pulled up in front of her building.

"Thanks for, you know, going in there for me." Jess said quietly, breaking the silence.

"It's the least I could do after everything you did to help me today."

"Still, I want you to know that it meant a lot to me. Anyway, I'll see you Monday." Jess moved to get out of the car.

"Jess, wait." Becker said, causing her to turn back to him.

 _It's now or never,_ he told himself.

"Would you…that is, I was wondering if you'd…if you'd like to have dinner. With me. Next Friday?"

Jess stared at him in silence. Becker cursed himself; he knew he shouldn't have listened to Abby and Connor. Now he's gone and ruined his relationship with Jess. He's not going to be able to be in the same room as her after this, and what about at the wedding. How was he supposed to walk down the aisle with someone he'd just made a fool of himself in front of?

"Never mind, forget I-"

"I'd love to." Jess said, cutting him off.

"Really?"

"Of course." She said, smiling shyly as she got out of the car. "I can't wait." With that she walked towards her apartment, pausing to wave to him before she bounded up the stairs.

Becker sat on the side of the street, unable to hold back the grin that took over his face. He couldn't believe he had actually worked up the courage to ask Jess out, or that she'd said yes.


	12. Chapter 12 - First Date

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Primeval or its characters.

 **Chapter Summary:** The night Jess has been waiting months for has finally arrive; it's her first date with Becker.

 **Chapter Length:** 2593

* * *

 **Open Mic Nights**

 **Chapter 12 – Frist Date**

Friday afternoon had finally come and Abby couldn't have been happier. It had been a particularly tiering week, with three anomaly alerts—one of which involved a difficult incursion—as well as having to deal with a supply problem in the menagerie. After the week she'd had, Abby wanted nothing more than to order some takeaway, curl up on the couch, and watch a movie with her fiancée and best friend. But when they got home it became apparent that Jess may have had other plans.

The moment Abby pulled the car into her parking spot at their apartment building; Jess was out of her seat and hurrying towards the elevator. Abby and Connor followed, certain that Jess was just anxious to get inside and put the week they had just had behind them; though this certainty was shattered once they were inside their flat.

Inside, Abby watched as Jess made her way into the kitchen, where she dumped her bag, unceremoniously, on the bench. Catching sight of the clock display on the oven, Jess squealed.

"Oh my God, I've only got an hour to get ready." With that Jess was bounding up the stairs, hurrying towards her bedroom.

"What was that about?" Connor asked, watching Jess go.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Abby replied as she moved to follow Jess.

Upstairs, Abby found Jess in her bedroom going through her closet. She was pulling different outfits out of the cupboard, looking them over, and then tossing them over her shoulder. Frowning, Abby entered the room and went to sit on Jess's bed.

"What's got you so excited?"

"If you must know, I'm going out tonight." Jess replied, not pausing in her search through her wardrobe.

"Like a date?" Abby asked, surprised. She didn't think Jess would ever give up on Becker enough to even consider going out with someone else, let alone actually do it.

"Not like a date, a date." Abby could hear the excitement in Jess' voice, it was clear she was looking forward to going out with whoever it was. Abby was happy for her friend, she deserved to spend her Friday nights out having fun, instead of at home waiting around for someone who may never realise that he has feelings for her. But at the same time she couldn't help feeling somewhat disappointed. She felt bad for Becker. Abby had been so sure that Becker was close to admitting how he felt about Jess, and to think that he had missed his chance to be with her saddened Abby. She knew that if they could both just admit how they felt to each other they would have made a good couple, they'd balance each other out.

"But I have no idea what to wear!" Jess' voice pulled Abby away from her thoughts.

"Well, where's he taking you?"

"I don't know he wants it to be a surprise."

"Okay, well, what about that black dress? That'll work not matter where he takes you." Jess pulled the dress Abby gestured to out of her closet and looked it over. It was a tight, lace black dress that ended mid-thigh. The black slip that was under the lace was made to look like a strapless dress, but the lace continued on, covering the chest, shoulders and arms. It gave the illusion of showing a lot of skin without actually showing anything.

"It's perfect!" Jess cried before heading to the bathroom to start getting ready. Abby smiled at Jess's retreating form then went down stairs to find Connor.

"So, did you find out what's got Jess all railed up?" Connor asked as Abby joined him on the couch.

"Turns out Jess has a date tonight."

"A date? With who?"

"She didn't say. But it's a good thing that she's going out; she shouldn't spend her life waiting around."

"Still, I can't help but feel bad for Action Man; he's going to be crushed when he finds out. Not that he'll admit it."

* * *

An hour later there was a knock at the door. Curios as to who was taking Jess out, Abby rose from the couch—where she was watching TV with Connor—and went to answer the door. She was expecting to find some nameless man who she'd never met on the other side, so imagine her surprise when she found Becker waiting at the door.

"Becker?" Abby said, confused. "What are you doing here? We hadn't planned to do wedding stuff tonight, had we?"

An amused look came over Becker's face at how confused Abby was.

"No we couldn't have," She continued when Becker didn't say anything. "Because Jess is going out to night and she wouldn't have made plans if we had already agreed to do wedding stuff. Unless…" Abby's voice trailed off as realisation overcame her.

"You're not…? Are you?" Abby asked eyes wide and a smile tugging at her lips.

Becker just smiled in response.

"Well it's about time." Abby pulled him in for a hug. "I'm so happy for the both of you."

"Thanks Abby, for everything." Abby smiled at Becker, glad that she had finally gotten through to the man.

"Hey Abs what's taking so long? Surly you've scared the bloke enough by now." Connor called as he came into the foyer by the front door. The same confusion that had riddled Abby fell over him as he saw Becker standing by the still open door. "Becker? Did we have plans I forgot about?"

"No Connor," Becker sighed. The confused frown on Connor's face deepened.

"Con, think really hard about what we were talking about before, and about how happy Jess was when we got home."

Abby could see the wheels in her fiancé's head turning as he thought about what she had just said. She could also see the exact moment he figured it out.

"Well I'll be damned, who knew you had it in you Action Man."

Becker was about to argue, but it was at that moment that Jess came down stairs.

* * *

Jess had been able to hear everything going on down stairs, and she couldn't help but smile at Connor and Abby's reaction when they realised who was taking her out. She wasn't sure why she hadn't told her flatmates about her date with Becker. Part of her had wanted to blurt it out the moment she got home last Saturday, but something within her had told her it would be better if she kept it quiet.

 _I guess part of me was worried that he'd realise what he'd done and cancel. Though I am honestly surprised I was able to keep quiet for an entire week._

When Jess heard Connor start to try and provoke Becker she decided it was time she made an entrance.

"Well at least it didn't take him a trip into the past to work up his nerve." Jess said as she descended the stairs. At the sound of her voice they all turned to look at her; each with a different expression on their face. Abby looked happy, like she had been waiting for this to happen for as long as Jess had. Connor looked happy for her as well, but there was a protectiveness underlining his expression that made Jess smile. Becker's expression, on the other hand, was one that Jess couldn't decipher. He was just staring at her and it looked like he was trying to hide a smile.

"You look beautiful." Becker said, ending the silence that had fallen over them, and causing Jess to blush.

"Thank you." Jess replied quietly, as she took in Becker's appearance. He was wearing grey pants, a black button down shirt and a leather jacket. He looked good, better than he did in his uniform at work—something Jess didn't think was possible.

"Come on Con, let's go find a movie to watch. Have fun you two." Abby said, taking Becker and Jess's somewhat awkward interaction as their cue to leave.

"But not too much fun; and you better have her home by twelve." Connor called as Abby dragged him into the living room. Becker laughed as the pair left the apartment and made their way to his truck.

"He's only half joking, you know." Jess said as she got in the passenger's seat.

Becker raised an eyebrow in question.

"It wouldn't surprise me if we find him waiting up when we get back. Though after last time I'd hope he'd know better."

Again Becker just stared at her.

Sighing, Jess explained. "In the time they've lived with me I've gone on a date one other time. It was a few weeks before the beetle incident, I was pretty much convinced my feelings weren't reciprocated and a friend convinced me to go out with this friend of hers. Anyway I agreed and when he came to pick me up Connor told him to have me home by eleven. We didn't end up getting back till twelve and found Connor waiting in the living room with an EMD he'd brought home to fix. He looked Brad in the eye and told him I was meant to be home an hour ago, all the while holding the EMD. It was humiliating but sweet at the same time, totally scared Brad off though, which was kinda for the best as he was really obnoxious."

"I never thought of Connor as the overprotective type."

"Neither had I and I was pretty annoyed by what happened. I started yelling at him, which turned into the two of us talking all night. He told me that I was like a little sister to him and he didn't want to see my get hurt. It was sweet really, and something I could understand. We started hanging out a lot after they moved in and found we had a lot in common. After some time we developed a sibling bond, something neither of us had had before, we're both the only child in our families."

"It's nice you were able to be that for each other."

"Yeah, it is." Jess smiled.

* * *

Becker took her to an Indian restaurant for dinner. As they waited for the hostess to seat them Jess took in the décor of the establishment.

The walls were painted mauve which looked striking when paired with the black tiles that covered the floor. Decretive mirrors and artworks hang at intervals along the walls. The mahogany furniture was almost as dark as the tiled floor, but anything else would have looked out of place. Each table was set out with white dinning wear, silver cutlery, a set of crystal clear glasses, and, in the centre, sat a white vase that held an arrangement of vibrant flowers. It was all beautiful, but Jess' favourite part was the bright coloured cloths that hung from the ceiling.

###

So far the evening had gone really well. The restaurant was beautiful, and the food tasted as good as the place looked. But it was the company that made Jess truly enjoy herself. Being out with Becker was just like she had imagined it would be, if not better. They talked happily through their meal and it was only as desert came that they fell silent, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was comfortable; they were both more than happy to just enjoy being out together, neither of them felt like they had to keep the conversation going.

"Have you really only gone out once in the entire time Connor and Abby have lived with you?" Becker asked breaking the silence.

"Why? Is that a problem for you?" Jess asked, suddenly feeling like she needed to go on the defensive.

"No! God no. I just always thought of you as a social person."

Jess relaxed at his explanation. "Oh, yeah I am, I mean, I go out with the team weekly and see friends from uni at least once a month. I'm just not the type of person to go out with someone unless I have a genuine interest in them."

Jess blushed and looked down at her admission, meaning she missed the smile that tugged at the corners of Becker's mouth.

"Besides there was one other attempt, about a week after I went out with Brad, but that date ended before it even began."

"Connor again?"

"Yes, but this time he only intervened because he realised that the guy was a jerk. He saved me from a night of misery, and God knows what else."

They left the restaurant a little while later and Becker took Jess to a nearby club. After some drinks at the bar, Jess dragged Becker out on to the dance floor. They spent the next couple of hours dancing, taking the opportunity to hold each other close whenever a slow song came on. It was one of the most enjoyable experiences of Jess's life.

* * *

At 11:55 Jess was walking down the hall to her flat with Becker by her side. He didn't say so, but Jess was certain that Becker had decided to adhere to the curfew set upon them by Connor, to prove to their teammates that he wasn't going to do anything to hurt Jess. Not that she thought any of them believed he would; at least not intentionally.

They came to a stop outside her apartment door. Jess turned and looked up at Becker, suddenly feeling shy.

"I…um…I had a really good time tonight." Jess said, looking into Becker's eyes.

"So did I." They stood in the hallway, captivated by each other. It looked, to Jess, like Becker was trying to decide on something, then the next thing she knew he was brushing his lips gently across hers. A jolt of electricity shot through Jess at the contact and her breath caught in her throat.

As Becker started to draw back Jess threw her arms around his neck, and pulling him closer, she deepened the kiss. Becker's arms wound around her waist, and they stayed that way—kissing in the hallway—until they had to break for air.

Becker kept his arms around Jess when they pulled away from each other; he brought his forehead to rest against hers, while Jess moved her hands so they sat against his chest.

"I really did have a wonderful time tonight." He murmured.

"Me too."

They stood in each other's embrace for a while longer. Eventually Jess moved back, not far enough that she had to step out of his arms, but far enough that she could look at Becker.

Sighing she gave voice to the thoughts that occupied the backs of both of their minds. "I should go inside before Connor sends out a search party."

Becker smiled at her attempt at a joke. 'Yeah probably."

"Thank you again for tonight. So, I'll see you Monday?"

"Only if I can wait that long to see you again."

Jess blushed as she opened the front door.

"'Night Jess."

"Goodnight Becker," Jess said as she went inside, closing the door behind her.

Inside Jess found Abby and Connor sitting in the living room.

"We're not waiting up for you I swear! We're still watching the movie, we didn't put it on till late." Connor said when he noticed Jess. She laughed and made her way to the stairs.

"So how was the date?" Abby asked before she had a chance to escape.

"Fun." Jess replied heading up the stairs to her room. Once there, Jess closed the door behind her and flopped down onto her bed.

 _Best night ever._


	13. Chapter 13 - The Wedding part 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Primeval or its characters.

 **Chapter Summary:** It's finally Abby and Connor's wedding day and Connor is experiencing some pre wedding nerves.

 **Chapter Length:** 2041

 **Author's Note:** I was originally going to make the wedding on chapter but as its turning out to be quite long, I've decided to split it into three chapters. Enjoy X

* * *

 **Open Mic Nights**

 **Chapter 13 – The Wedding part 1: Getting Ready**

The day had finally arrived. All their months of tedious planning and hard work were about to pay off. It was October 26th; the day of Connor and Abby's wedding. Though Becker had to admit the planning hadn't been all bad. Spending all that extra time with Jess had made him realise how he felt about her, which had led to some very enjoyable dates. He had been hoping to spend some time with her last night, before the craziness that today would bring overcame them. But before he had a chance to make plans with her, the bride and groom had decided to adhere to one tradition and spend the night before their wedding apart, prompting Jess to call an impromptu girls night.

Which was how Becker ended up spending last night at Matt's with Connor, having the 'boy's night' the girls had decided they were in need of. The three men had spent the night drinking and playing poker until 1 am, when Connor had insisted they call it a night, claiming he needed his beauty sleep.

They had arrived at the hotel where the wedding was taking place around noon and—after checking in—went to get lunch in the hotel's restaurant. The group—deciding that it'd probably be best if none of them had to drive home—had booked three rooms for the wedding; one for Matt and Emily, one for Becker, and one for Jess. The hotel had provided Connor and Abby with the Bridal Suite as part of the wedding package, which was currently being used by the three women as a place to get ready for the ceremony. Meaning the men had to use one of the smaller rooms.

After lunch they went upstairs and played videogames on the gaming system the hotel event coordinator had provided them with. Apparently playing games was a popular way to get grooms to relax. Not that Becker was complaining, he was enjoying beating Connor at the shooting games.

Everything was going well; until it dawned on Connor that it was his wedding day and he started to panic. Matt and Becker tried to get him to calm down, but everything they said just seemed to make the situation worse. It wasn't until Lester came in—with the intention of wishing him luck—and saw what was happening that they made any progress.

"Good God man, stop acting like a child and get dressed," Lester commanded after Matt and Becker explained what had gotten Connor all riled up. "You survived a year in the cretaceous for Christ sake! Surly you can survive getting married."

"Yeah. Yeah. I can do this. How hard could it be?" Connor mumbled as he let Matt and Becker usher him into the adjoining bedroom to change into his suit.

Fifteen minutes later they were dressed and relaxing—or in Connor's case trying to—in the lounge area attached to Becker's suite. There was just under an hour until the ceremony was meant to begin.

Becker, Matt, and Lester were enjoying a drink, while Connor sat, fidgeting in his seat. He wasn't as panicked as he had been earlier, but Becker could tell that he was far from being calm. As the time to begin drew closer, Connor became more and more anxious, and try as they might they just weren't able to put his mind at ease.

"Relax mate, you have nothing to worry about. You know how Abby feels about you, it's not like she's going to run off on you." Matt said, starting to get frustrated at Connor's incessant worrying.

"Oh my God, that's what she's done! That's why she wanted to spend last night apart! So she could make her get away."

Becker shot Matt a death glare. "Why did you put that idea in his head?" He whispered angrily.

"Connor, Abby has not run off. Trust me, I've known you both for a long time and can tell that she loves you. Heaven knows why, but she does."

"Exactly! Why would she be with me? She's gorgeous, smart, and a total badass. She could be with anyone, so why me? Sure it made sense when we were in the cretaceous; we were the only two humans in existence. Then when we got back there was the trauma and re-adjusting to deal with, then we got so busy she didn't have time to leave me. Surly by now she's realised she can do better."

"Now who's saying the wrong thing?" Matt muttered so only Becker would hear.

"Connor, you do remember that Miss Maitland was the one to propose to you, do you not? I doubt she would have done that if she didn't have every intention of marrying you." Lester cut in, seeing if he could calm the man down again.

"She wanted to get me back through the anomaly, and that was the only thing she could think of to convince me to come back." At this point Connor started pacing the room. "She's gone, I know it."

Becker could hear the sadness in his friend's voice. "Would you like me to go and check that the girls are here?"

"Would you?" Connor perked up a bit at the idea of knowing what was going on with the ladies.

"Sure." Becker said.

 _At least it'll get me away from all of his worrying for a while._

"I'll join you, I should probably be with the bride anyway," said Lester. Becker nodded at his boss, thinking back to the day Lester had agreed to walk Abby down the aisle. Abby had been heartbroken at learning that her brother wouldn't be attending the wedding, though to this day Becker still didn't know the reason why. With their parents gone, Jack was one of the few family members Abby had left, he was also meant to be the person to give Abby away. Abby hadn't known what to do until Jess suggested that she ask Lester to fill in. The team was just as close as—if not closer than—any family, and though he would rarely admit it, Lester was included in that. So Abby asked him, and unsurprisingly, Lester said yes.

Together Becker and Lester made their way down to reception to find out what suite Abby, Jess, and Emily were in.

* * *

Arriving at the room reception had directed them to Becker knocked on the door, pushing it open when he heard a voice call 'come in' from the other side.

Entering the room Becker only saw Jess and Emily. For a moment he wondered if Connor was right and Abby had in fact come to her senses and ran off. A truly terrifying thought, as nothing good ever came from Connor being right. He pushed the thought aside as he took in the looks on Jess and Emily's faces.

 _There's no way either of them would look so happy if Abby had run out on one of their close friends._

After that, the only thoughts that took up Becker's mind were ones of Jess. She looked gorgeous, even more so than she did on their first date. The blue of her dress—which he was happy to see was longer than some of the skirts she wore to work—made her pale skin look luminescent. Her hair was in a lose bun, with curls hanging down to frame her face and the deep blue eyes he loved so much. Her lips were painted a vibrant red, and he wanted nothing more than to march over, pull her close, and kiss her so deeply her lipstick smeared. But he held himself back.

Jess turned towards the entrance way then, her expression changing when she saw who had come in. Her face lit up with the brilliant smile she reserved just for him, the one that he couldn't help but return. That smile had the power to light up his entire day, heck it had the power to light up his life, and Becker didn't know what he would do if it was no longer directed at him.

Jess and her smile had come into his life just when he needed something to remind him why he did what they do. She had been the reminder he needed, and then as they grew closer she had helped lessen the pain he felt at loosing so many of the people he was close to. She had saved him, and the longer they knew each other, the deeper his feelings for the young woman grew.

There were times when he couldn't believe how lucky he was. He couldn't believe this bright, beautiful, intelligent woman returned his feelings. Or that they had been together for an entire month.

 _The best month of my life_.

"What are you doing here?" Jess asked happily, drawing Becker away from his thoughts.

"We're having a little problem with Temple."

"Oh no! He didn't spill something on his suit, did he?"

Becker smiled at her, amused that that was the worst thing she could think of happening. "No Jess, nothing like that. It just dawned on him that it's his wedding day and he started to panic, Lester got him to calm down enough to get dressed. But then he started getting worked up again, and Matt may have inadvertently put the idea into his head that Abby was going to run off."

"Oh my God, why would he do that!"

"I shall have words with him about this later." Emily spoke up upon hearing what Matt had done.

"It wasn't his fault; he was trying to make the point that that's not something she would do. Anyway, I may have made it worse."

"Oh Becker, what did you do?"

"I was joking around, trying to get him to relax, and I may have suggested that I didn't know what Abby sees in him."

"And was that a good idea?"

"No." Becker said sheepishly.

"Alright, well, the damage is done now, but he'll be fine once he sees Abby. Let's just, no body mention it to her okay, I don't want to worry her unnecessarily."

"Agreed," Emily said before shifting her attention back to doing her make-up.

"You look beautiful, by the way." Becker told Jess as she came over to him.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." Pulling her close Becker gave her a gentle kiss.

Abby came into the room then and everyone's attention shifted to the bride. She looked breath taking, Becker could picture the stunned expression that would overcome Connor's face upon seeing his soon to be wife. The non-traditional, V-neck wedding dress was exactly what Becker would imagine someone like Abby wearing to their wedding. The short A-line skirt flattered her figure and the off white colour allowed it to still look like a wedding dress. Her short hair was done in lose curls and instead of a vail she wore a jewelled headband. All eyes were on her, and Becker could have sworn he saw Jess get teary.

"You look absolutely stunning my dear." Lester said, moving to take one of Abby's hands and giving it a squeeze.

"Thank you." Abby's eyes grew misty; it was clear Lester's words meant a lot to her. Lester looked at her the way any proud father would on their daughter's wedding day. Everyone that bore witness to the moment was glad that Abby had someone who cared so much for her there to fill the role of her father on this important day.

"What are you doing here?" Abby asked when she caught sight of Becker, her words echoing Jess's.

"Hiding from your husband to be." Abby laughed, knowing what Connor could be like when he was excited.

Thankfully the events coordinator came in then, stopping Abby from asking any more questions.

"Ladies and father, you've got ten minutes before it's time to go." He informed them, before turning to Becker and continuing. "You need to get back to the groom. You men only have five minutes." The coordinator then turned on his heels and marched out of the room, expecting Becker to follow.

"See you soon." Becker murmured to Jess. Giving her a quick kiss, Becker left the room to return to Connor.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Wedding part 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Primeval or its characters.

 **Chapter Summary:** The group is dressed and ready to go; it's time for the ceremony.

 **Chapter Length:** 1232

 **Author's Note:** The second part of the wedding, only one more part to go. Enjoy X

* * *

 **Open Mic Nights**

 **Chapter 14 – The Wedding part 2: The Ceremony**

They were in a small alcove outside the room the ceremony was being held in. The small area looked gorgeous. The floor was covered in wine coloured carpet, and the walls were off white with dark wood panelling lining the door ways. All the furnishing was done in a classic style; mahogany side tables with plush couches and armchairs. It all looked incredibly elegant.

If this was how they decorated the brides waiting area, Abby couldn't wait to see how the staff had set up the room she was getting married in.

Jess, Emily, Matt, Becker, and Lester were all with her, waiting to be told to go in. Abby felt incredibly lucky to have so many people who cared about her there to share in this important day in her life. Having Lester there, waiting by her side, Abby almost felt like she had her father there with her. Lester was certainly treating her the way a father would his daughter, and it meant the world to her.

Part of Abby still couldn't believe that her wedding day had finally arrived. It was only as she looked around at her friends in their dresses and suits—suits that Abby must remember to thank Jess and Emily for picking—that it truly begun to sink in.

Looking around the room, Abby felt a smile pull at the corners of her mouth as her gaze landed on Jess and Becker. The couple were curled up on one of the oversized armchairs, smiling adoringly at each other. Abby was happy they had finally admitted how they felt about each other—not that Jess's feelings were that much of a secret. She had been tired of watching Jess wait around while Becker tried to deny what was between them. Everyone had known that they would both be happier together and it hadn't escaped Abby's notice how much Becker had changed in the time her and Connor had been away, but when he was with Jess, Abby could see the man he had been re-emerging.

The event coordinator—Abby thought he said his name was Brett—came in then, interrupting her musings. Brett instructed the group to line up in their pairs, telling them it was almost time to being.

"Are you nervous?" Lester asked as they waited in line behind the others.

"Not as much as I was expecting to be."

"You know, I always suspected that we would end up here one day." Lester said after a brief pause.

"Really? You knew that you'd be walking me down the aisle?"

"No, I had always suspected that I would end up attending yours and Connor's wedding one day. This part was a pleasant surprise."

"Really? Even when we barely got along you knew we'd end up getting married one day?"

"There was something about the two of you; any other outcome just didn't seem possible. Of course I'll deny it if you repeat any of this."

Abby laughed at the shear Lester-ness of his statement.

They fall silent as the procession begun. Abby watched on as Matt and Emily—followed by Jess and Becker—started to walk down the aisle.

Abby couldn't help but grin when she noticed that Jess and Becker were walking closer to each other than was strictly necessary. It was something they had been told off for during the rehearsal, but that obviously had no effect on them.

"It looks like we'll be part of another wedding soon enough." Lester said indicating to the couple in front of them. Glancing at Jess and Becker again Abby had to agree with him.

The wedding march started playing then and it was their turn to start walking.

The room they entered was beautiful. The walls were the same colour as the waiting area, but the floor was tiled instead of carpeted. Down the centre of the room ran a strip of carpet that formed the aisle. On either side of the aisle were rows of chairs, each of which had white cloth tied round the backs in a bow. At the other end was a white rose arch that was being used as a stand in for the altar. Connor stood beneath it, waiting for her.

As they reached the end Abby's eyes met Connor's and they smiled at each other. Abby thought he looked handsome in the suit the girls had chosen, and she like that it was a different colour to the groomsmen suit, as it let Connor stand out amongst them.

"Be good to her," Abby heard Lester whisper to Connor as he handed her over. Abby gave Lester a quick kiss on the check before going to stand next to the man that was about to become her husband.

* * *

Jess looked on happily as her friends met at the altar. She saw the loving smiles they gave each other and joy surged though her at knowing that it was possible to find someone that will love you so completely they'd want to spend the rest of their lives with you.

Try as she might, Jess had some trouble keeping her attention fixated on the couple getting married. Instead, her focus kept shifting to the man standing at the groom's side: Becker. As she watched two of her closest friends commit to spending the rest of their lives together, Jess couldn't help but wonder if it was something she would get to do one day, and if it would be to the man she was currently seeing.

Jess could picture the two of them standing in Abby and Connor's positions as they pledged themselves to each other. Becker in his dress uniform, Jess in a dazzling gown she had spent months looking for.

Nothing would make her happier than getting to spend the rest of her life with Becker, and she hoped that was where their current relationship was heading.

The ceremony was beautiful; Jess almost started crying as Abby and Connor said their vows. But it was as they sheared their first kiss as man and wife that Jess truly got an insight into what both the bride and groom were feeling. Sure, she knew they were both happy, and excited, and completely in love with each other, but that moment where they turned to each other she was able to see all their unguarded feelings.

Jess felt her breath catch at the looks of complete love and adoration the couple was giving each other. She almost felt like she should turn away, like she was intruding on something private. But the moment passed, and with it the ceremony ended. Abby and Connor turned and made their way back down the aisle as their friends and family congratulated them.

When Abby and Connor were half way down the aisle Jess turned to Becker, who offered her his arm, and together they followed the happy couple. Glancing up, Jess saw the loving look Becker was giving her and tried to repress the blush that was threatening to come over her, wondering what the people that witnessed the tender look Becker was giving her must be thinking.

Jess smiled at the knowledge that his look meant Becker loved her, even if he had yet to say the actual words.

With a smile still on her face, Jess rested her head on Becker's shoulder and they continued to walk arm in arm.


	15. Chapter 15 - The Wedding part 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Primeval or its characters.

 **Chapter Summary:** The gang is at the reception, which means lots of dancing, and a surprise for the happy couple.

 **Chapter Length:** 1540

 **Author's Note:** The final part of the wedding. Enjoy X

* * *

 **Open Mic Nights**

 **Chapter 15 – The Wedding part 3: The Reception**

The reception took place in the hotel's ballroom, which was considerably larger than the room the ceremony had been in—a necessity, since the bride and groom had invited more people to the reception than they had the ceremony.

The ballroom was decorated in a similar fashion to the other rooms that had been used for the wedding. The only difference between this room and the one they had been in for the ceremony was the large dance floor in the centre of the room and the tables that surrounded it. Each circular table was covered in a white tablecloth and had eight place seatings. In the middle of every table sat a centre piece made up of white, pink, blue, and purple orchids. At the front of the room was a long table that sat the wedding party, accompanied by Lester, his wife, and Connor's parents.

Currently the guests sat in silence as they watched Abby and Connor share their first dance as a married couple. As they glided across the dance floor Abby's dress and the jewels on her headband shimmered in the light, making it impossible to look anywhere but at the pair.

Watching his friends move gracefully across the space, Becker realised that Jess was right to insist that they take dance lessons, as he was sure neither Abby nor Connor—or anyone else on the team for that matter—would have been able to move so swiftly otherwise.

 _But then again when has anything Jess suggested ever not been the right thing to do._

Becker shifted his attention to the woman next to him, not bothering to hide the smile that formed the moment he looked at her. Jess was watching their friends happily, her head resting on his shoulder—where it had been most of the day. They had been seeking out physical contact with each other more today than they ever had. Even in the past month they had been dating they hadn't sought each other out as much as they had today.

 _Not that I'm complaining._

The call came for other couples to join the bride and groom on the dance floor and Becker saw Jess begin to shift in her seat. There was no doubt in his mind that she wanted to go join the other dancing couples and had only refrained from doing so because she wasn't sure he would want to.

Not going to pass up the chance to hold her close in his arms, Becker rose from his seat, pulling Jess up behind him.

"Where are we going?" Jess asked as she let him lead her away from their table.

"On to the dance floor, so I can dance with my girlfriend."

"Really?"

"We may as well put those dance lessons to good use. Besides, I wouldn't pass up an opportunity to hold you close."

Jess blushed at the second part of Becker's statement.

Placing one hand on the small of Jess' back while using the other to hold her hand slightly aloft—like they had been shown during their lesson—Becker begun to move them in time to the music. As they relaxed Jess brought her head to lie against Becker's shoulder once again, prompting Becker to look down at her lovingly.

It was as he was gazing at her that Becker realised how much her liked the closeness having her head resting on him provided. Whenever Jess had had to move away from him, he had missed the constant weight and contact.

That had never happened to him before. He had never missed someone he was right next too just because they were no longer touching. But he was coming to understand that when it came to Jess, nothing he had ever experienced before applied.

 _That's because you've never been in love before_.

Though it surprised him to see how quickly his feelings had escalated, he knew it was true. He had never been in love before, but he was now. He loved Jess more than he had ever—or possibly will ever—loved someone. With this thought clear in his mind Becker made a decision.

Part of Becker knew he must look like a lovesick teenager as he continued to gaze down at Jess, but at the moment he couldn't bring himself to care.

The pair spent the evening dancing happily, content to just hold each other close. Neither of them was aware of the knowing looks their friends and teammate kept giving them.

* * *

With the cake cut and the bouquet thrown, Abby and Connor were getting ready to leave the reception and head up to their room. As they were saying their final goodbyes the happy couple were approached by Lester and his wife, Helen.

Connor saw Abby's face light up as the older couple approached them. The Lesters had filled in for her parents today, and Connor knew it meant a lot to his wife.

 _My wife; I can't believe she's actually my wife now._

"This is just something the two of us thought you could use." Helen said, handing them an envelope.

Connor took the envelope Mrs Lester offered, opening it carefully, so not to damage whatever was inside. When he saw the contents Connor looked up at his boss in shock.

Wondering what had surprised her husband so much Abby took the envelope out of his hands and looked inside. Once she did she understood why Connor had been so shocked. Inside the envelope was the deed and keys to a small town house not far from the flat the couple currently shared with Jess.

"Wh-what's this?" Connor asked when he regained the ability to use his voice.

"Well I did sell your last house, we figured this was the least we could do." Lester told them, trying to hide what he actually felt for the young couple in front of him. "Besides, if today is any indication Jess' flat is going to get a new resident."

"Thank you so much. This is…incredibly generous of you." Abby said, touched by the gesture.

"Your very welcome dears, just enjoy your new lives together." Mrs Lester said as her and her husband said their goodbyes.

They rode the elevator in silence, both of them trying to take in everything that had happened that day. They had gotten married and their boss had given them a house as a wedding present. It was certainly a lot to take in.

Connor looked down at Abby as she leaned into his side, and smiled. He couldn't believe that just a few hours ago he had thought she would leave him standing at the altar. After the adoring look she had given him during the ceremony, he now knew without a shadow of a doubt that Abby loved him as much as he did her, and that nothing would tear them apart. Anomalies and dinosaurs notwithstanding.

It was as Connor was playing over the events of the day that something Lester had said stood out in his mind.

"Wait, what did Lester mean when he was talking about Jess and said 'if today is any indication'?"

"Just that Becker and Jess' relationship seems to be moving forward and quickly at that. Didn't you notice how they were acting today?"

"No. Why? What did they do?"

"Nothing really, they just weren't trying to hide what they feel for each other."

"Really? Are you sure we're talking about the same couple?"

"Yes! Did you not notice how close they were as they walked down the aisle, despite being told off at the rehearsal? Then there's the fact that Jess had her head on his shoulder almost constantly, and his arms were around her just as often." Abby spun around to face him as her voice became more animated.

"Really? They were doing that? Jess and Captain denies his feelings?"

"Yes! Oh Con, you should have seen them when we were waiting for the procession to begin. They were curled up together on one of the armchairs, Jess' legs draped over Becker's lap; and the looks he was giving her. I've never seen so much happiness on his face. Even Lester noticed what was going on."

"Yes, well I'd gathered that."

"After they'd started walking, Lester whispered that he wouldn't be surprised if we were all involved in another wedding soon enough."

"Wow. Do you think that'll actually happen?"

"I hope so." She said, leaning back into him. "They're so happy together; I want them to stay that way."

"So do I."

Connor was happy for his friends, they were clearly in love and it was easy to see the positive effect they had on each other. He was glad they had finally came together, as he knew it was something they both wanted dearly.

But he was worried. Connor knew Becker better than anyone; he knew how much pain he had gone through when he lost so many members of his team. He knew how that had damaged the once joyful young man, and while he knew Becker would be the last person on earth to hurt Jess—unintentionally or otherwise—he couldn't help but worry that that was going to happen. He was scared this would end badly.


	16. Chapter 16 - Love & Loss

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Primeval or its characters.

 **Chapter Summary:** The wedding is now over; Becker and Jess spend their first night together, and it dawns on Jess that she's going to be living alone again now.

 **Chapter Length:** 1752

 **Author's Note:** Things heat up between Jess and Becker in this chapter, but it's quite tame and is over quickly, hopefully no one is made to feel uncomfortable.

* * *

 **Open Mic Nights**

 **Chapter 16 – Love & Loss**

The reception had ended and Jess was making her way back to her hotel room, Becker walking by her side. They stopped in front of the door, both of them reluctant to part ways.

"I guess I should probably…" Jess said, gesturing over her shoulder to the door behind her.

"Yeah. It was a pretty crazy day; you must want to get some rest." Becker leant down to give her a good night kiss. Or that was what he had intended to do, but Jess had other plans.

Something snapped inside Jess the moment Becker's lips touched hers. She had wanted to be close to him all day, and when he kissed her that craving was intensified. Giving in to her urges Jess grasped the lapels of Becker's jacket and pulled him towards her, deepening the kiss. Becker's hands went to her hips and Jess could feel his body responding to her.

Somehow Jess managed to get the door open and the two of them stumbled inside. Without breaking the kiss they made their way to the bed, Becker's jacket and vest being shed in the process.

They collapsed onto the mattress. Taking hold of Becker's shirt Jess pulled him with her as she lay back on the bed. Swiftly she undid the buttons on his shirt, while Becker ran his hands teasingly up her thigh. Deciding fair is fair; Jess ran her figure tips over his toned stomach muscles and chest.

Changing tactics, Becker trailed kisses along her jaw and up to her ear before nibbling gently on her ear lobe.

Jess gasped as a shiver was sent through her body at Becker's ministrations. Taking his face in both hands Jess brought his mouth back to hers and kissed him deeply, causing Becker to groan in the back of his throat.

Eventually they pulled apart enough to allow them both some time to catch their breath. As she looked up into his intense gaze Jess wondered what Becker could be thinking about. The expression on his face wasn't one she had seen there before. There was still the open love and adoration he always looked at her with, but there was something else underlying it. Something Jess rarely saw on Becker's face. He looked almost nervous or afraid.

Just as she was about to ask him what was on his mind Becker spoke.

"I love you." He said it so quietly Jess almost believed she had imagined it.

Jess lay there, stunned. While she had always hoped he would say that to her one day, she had all but convinced herself that it was never going to happen. Even after they had started dating she refused to let herself get her hopes up. She told herself repeatedly that just because they were dating didn't mean he had strong feelings for her, that it didn't necessarily mean he loved her. Besides, even if he did, she knew what Becker was like when it came to feelings and knew it may take a while for him to be able to tell her how he felt.

Coming out of her stupor, Jess pulled Becker back down to her and kissed him, putting everything she had ever felt for the man into the kiss.

"I love you too." Jess told him after the kiss had come to a natural end.

The smile that came over Becker's face at her words was one of the brightest she had ever seen. The tender kiss he gave her then led to a night neither of them would soon forget.

* * *

The next morning when Jess woke up she felt an unusual weight across her waist. Looking down she found that the source of the heaviness was a muscled arm lying over her bare stomach. Seeing the arm rapped around her middle brought up the memories of everything that had happened last night, making Jess smile.

Rolling over Jess found herself face to face with a wide awake Becker.

"Mmm morning." Jess said voice thick with sleep. Becker smiled before pulling Jess closer and kissing her gently.

"Morning," Becker said when they pulled away.

"You know, we're going to need to be careful not to make a habit of this."

"Of what?"

"Waking up to each other."

"And why's that?"

"Because I could get use to waking up in your arms and then I'll start expecting you to be there every morning"

"Mmm… I think that could be arranged." Becker said as he kissed her neck.

They lay in bed, swapping between talking and exchanging kisses, until Jess stopped them, reminding Becker that they needed to meet the team for breakfast in 20 minutes, and all his clothes were in his room.

* * *

They met Matt, Emily, Abby and Connor downstairs in the hotel's restaurant. Abby and Connor had decided to take their friends out for breakfast as a thank you for all the hard work they'd put in to planning the wedding.

Jess and Becker were the last to join the group, since they had to stop by Becker's room so he could change. As they sat down in the two remaining seats, they were met with the knowing looks of their teammates.

"What kept you two?" Connor asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I thought if anyone was going to take a while coming down for breakfast it would be Abby and Connor." Matt added.

"You do seem awfully happy." Abby chimed, taking her turn to tease the blushing couple.

"Let them be." Emily said coming to Jess' and Becker's defence. "It is nice that they are so happy together."

"Thank you Emily. Besides surly we have something better to talk about then why Becker and I were running a little late for breakfast."

"No not really." Connor said smirking.

"Then we shall find something else to discuss. Tell me, did you both enjoy your wedding yesterday?'

"It was wonderful." Abby smiled at her husband, reaching for his hand. "Thank you all again for everything you did to help us. Emily, Jess, those suits you chose looked amazing."

"Though not as amazing as the men wearing them, am I right?"

The three women rolled their eyes at Connor's comment. A waiter came over then, and the group placed their breakfast orders.

They chatted happily as they ate; talking about whatever topic came to mind.

"That slow cooker your grandmother gave you was nice, and pricy. You'll have to let me know if it's any good, I've always wanted to get one but never knew if they're worth the price." Jess said as the conversation shifted topics yet again.

"If you think that was nice you should see what Lester got us. That was a bit of a shock, right Abs?"

"I definitely think you could call it that."

"Why? What did he get you?" Jess asked while sharing a knowing look with the others.

"He and his wife bought us a town house."

"How very generous of them."

"It's the least he could do, after selling their last house."

"Becker," Jess scolded lightly.

"What? I tried talking him out of it but he wouldn't change his mind. Then to make it worse he made me go through their things and move it all out." Becker's voice was quiet and he looked down as he spoke.

Jess could tell Becker's mind was far away. She knew he was being reminded of everything he had felt during the time his teammates and close friends were missing. Jess felt for him, she could still remember the hollowed man he had been when they met and the last thing she wanted was for him to go back on all the progress he had made. It hurt her to see him feeling all that pain again.

"Hey," Jess whispered as she grabbed Becker's hand. "Don't go back there, everything's fine now. We're all here."

Becker smiled and lent over to give Jess a soft kiss.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"Perhaps now is a good time to give Connor and Abby our gift?" Emily asked, expertly changing the subject. Jess smiled at her gratefully.

"You guys didn't have to get us anything; you've all already done so much for us."

"Well it's not so much from the four of us as it is from everyone at the ARC." Jess told them as she took a large envelope out of her bag.

"Oh no, another envelope." Connor said nervously as he took the package Jess held out to them. "You're opening this one Abs, who knows what's inside."

Rolling her eyes at Connor, Abby took the envelope from him and opened it carefully, her eyes widening when she saw the contents. Leaning over she showed Connor what was inside the package.

"Is this what I think it is?" Connor asked.

"We knew the Lesters were getting you the town house," Matt explained. "And thought you could use some help getting it furnished."

"But this is…"

"Just enough to get you set up, trust us, we looked into it thoroughly."

"But how did you come up with it all? I mean this gift certificate holds a considerable sum."

"Everyone from the old ARC was more than happy to help when they learnt what we were doing. Everyone else was too scared of Jess to say no."

"Becker! They were not! They were happy to help out Abby and Connor just like everyone else. Besides if they were scared of either of us it'd be you."

"Thank you all so much." Abby said, her eyes glistening.

"You are most welcome. And if I am remembering correctly, you just need to fill out those forms with what you would like, leave it with Jess or I, and when you return your house shall be waiting for you; ready to be lived in."

"That's not necessary; we can handle it when we get back."

"Nonsense! Besides, I may have got ahead of myself and already started packing for you."

"Eager to get rid of us, are you Jess?"

"No! I love living with you guys. I just thought…"

"It's okay Jess." Abby said, taking her friends hand. "He's just teasing, we both know you'd never try to get rid of us."

Later that day, as she was on her way home, it struck Jess that she would now be living alone again. She had been living with Abby and Connor for so long she wasn't sure how she would handle her new found freedom.

 _It's going to be lonely without them._


	17. Chapter 17 - Argument

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Primeval or its characters.

 **Chapter Summary:** The gang are setting up Connor and Abby's new house while they're away. While doing so they encounter some delivery men that are a little too interested in Jess, how will Becker react?

 **Chapter Length:** 1428

* * *

 **Open Mic Nights**

 **Chapter 17 – Argument**

Becker smiled to himself as he sat in the kitchen drinking a coffee. He could hear Jess upstairs, muttering to herself as she looked for the trainers she insisted she had, though—truthfully—Becker didn't believe she did.

Since the wedding the two of them had become practically inseparable. Even while at work, they were only ever apart if an anomaly opened up, or if Becker had a training session. They would spend their lunch hour together or with Matt and Emily. Becker had also started staying at Jess' apartment, meaning they were also spending their mornings and evenings together; and if he was being honest with himself Becker wouldn't have it any other way.

Having finished his coffee Becker decided to start loading up his truck with the box he and Jess had packed during the week.

 _Who knows how long it'll take Jess to find her non-existent trainers._

###

By the time Jess came downstairs, looking triumphant, Becker had most of the boxes loaded into his truck.

Jess smirks at him and looks pointedly down at her feet. Following her gaze down Becker saw that she did in fact own trainers, but in true Jess fashion they were bright pink. When she had announced that she owned a pair of trainers, Becker hadn't been able to picture her in something so normal, but upon seeing the shoes she had on, it all made sense.

"Pink Jess, really?"

"Yes pink. Why wear boring white when they make a colour as fantastic as this." Jess reached up and kissed him, before pushing past Becker and going into the kitchen. He smiled at her retreating form, even in workout clothes Jess was as brightly dressed as ever. She wore a fitted t-shirt the same colour as her shoes, and even though her yoga pants were black they had a bright pink strip running up the side of each leg.

Chuckling as he heard Jess singing along to the radio in the kitchen Becker continued moving boxes into his car, Jess joining him after she had had her morning coffee. Once the car was loaded up, they made their way to the house Lester had gifted Abby and Connor with.

* * *

They arrived at the house fifteen minutes later and Jess hoped out to unlock the front door. The two of them began unloading the boxes from Becker's truck and moving them into the house, putting them wherever they wouldn't be in the way when the furniture was delivered.

Matt and Emily arrived not long after them and the group tried coming up with a plan of attack.

"Shall we begin unpacking the boxes?" Emily asked.

"There's not a lot of point until the furniture arrives, we haven't got any where to put most of their stuff." Jess pointed out.

"What about the stuff that goes in the kitchen?"

"I suppose we could unpack that while we wait."

Together the four of them unpacked everything out of all of the boxes marked kitchen. Slowly they filled the cupboards and draws with cutlery, dinning wear, pots, pans, and appliances. Before they knew it the kitchen was fully stocked, and all that remained was to move the refrigerator in when it was delivered.

Becker and Jess were taking the empty boxes out to the recycling bin when the delivery truck pulled up in front of the house.

"I've got a delivery for the Temples." One of the men said, hoping down from the truck.

"Well, you've come to the right place." Jess replied as she took the clipboard the man offered, giving him one of her shining smiles. Looking the sheet over Jess nodded; satisfied that everything they had ordered was on the list she signed for the delivery.

"You've certainly got a lot of stuff here."

"Ugh I know, getting it all set up is going to be a nightmare. Especially since there's only the four of us, and I doubt me and Emily will be much help. It would certainly be nice if we had a couple of extra hands." Jess sighed wistfully, handing the clipboard back to the man.

Jess may have missed the hungry look that was directed at her but Becker didn't, and it instantly set a frown on his face.

"Ben and I could give ya a hand if ya like. You don't mind do ya Beny boy?"

"Not at all, Johnny." Like John, Ben gave Jess a look filled with lust.

Jess flashed them another brilliant smile. "That would be fantastic." Laying a hand on John's bicep she commented. "Wow."

Becker couldn't believe it. She was flirting with them! Right in front of him! Didn't she see the way they were looking at her?

Anger clutched at Becker's chest, clouding his vision and making it impossible to focus on anything other than Jess and the two men eyeing her.

Jess walked away and neither Ben nor John made any attempt to hide the fact that they were staring at her arse. The box Becker was holding was crumpled between his hands as he tried to control what he was feeling.

Becker, along with Matt, and the two delivery men moved the furniture from the truck into the house, following Jess and Emily's instructions on where everything should go.

As they worked Jess kept up a steady flow of conversation with John and Ben, smiling at them constantly and making sure they knew how grateful she was for their help. It took everything Becker had not to walk over there and knock both their lights out.

It wasn't until the furniture was set up and the two men had left—both disappointed that they hadn't been able to convince Jess to go out with them—that Jess approached him.

"Hey what's up with you? You've been weird all morning." Jess asked pulling Becker aside.

"Why would anything be up? Maybe because my girlfriend was throwing herself at other men right in front of me."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! You were all over those guys, it's like you enjoyed being looked at like a piece of meat."

"I was just being nice; and I can't help how they look at me so why let it bother me? What's that going to accomplish."

"It may make you seem like less of a tease."

"I can't talk to you when you're like this, come find me when you've come to your senses." With that Jess stormed off leaving Becker feeling like an idiot.

Unpacking the remaining boxes took the rest of the afternoon. Becker and Jess did their best to work in separate rooms, and if that didn't work they made sure to be on opposite sides. They barely spoke and when they did they refused to look at each other.

Matt and Emily could sense the tension between the couple and did their best to keep up a conversation in an attempt to defuse some of the negative emotions. But, unfortunately, their efforts were wasted.

* * *

They made the trip back to Jess' in silence; neither of them knowing what to say. Part of Becker knew that Jess was right and that he had overreacted. But when he saw the way those men had looked at her, he snapped and lost control of his anger. Even thinking about it now made him angry.

She was right to have snapped at him; he had been acting like a jealous and over protective jerk. He knew what he had to do.

"Jess, I'm sorry. I acted like a jealous jerk, can you forgive me?" Becker said as soon as they were inside the apartment and the door had closed behind them.

"I can understand why you reacted the way that you did. But, Becker, if this is going to work I need to know that you trust me."

"I do Jess, I trust you more than anyone, it's the rest of the world I don't trust."

"Then trust that I can handle myself, and that if I can't I'll come to you."

"I will. I'm sorry I ruined our afternoon."

"Well there's always one positive to arguing."

"And what's that."

"The make-up sex." Jess whispered, her lips brushing against Becker's ear. A shiver ran through Becker.

Grinning down at her wickedly, Becker lifted Jess up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Pressing her body between his and the wall Becker kissed Jess passionately, causing both of them to moan in pleasure. They stay where they are, kissing, until Jess suggests that they move their activities to the bedroom.


	18. Chapter 18 - Field Work

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Primeval or its characters.

 **Chapter Summary:** Jess goes to pick Abby and Connor up from the airport, while on their way back Matt calls, telling them Abby and Connor are needed at an anomaly site, and Jess ends up out in the field, much to Becker's dismay.

 **Chapter Length:** 3062

 **Author's Note:** So work has quietened down quite a bit and with uni not going back for a couple more weeks, I'm getting chapters done really quickly. If I keep going at this pace I should be able to update every couple of days :) I've got another long chapter for you, enjoy X

* * *

 **Open Mic Nights**

 **Chapter 18 – Field Work**

It had been ten days since the wedding and Jess was on her way to pick Abby and Connor up from the airport. They were returning from their honeymoon today and Jess couldn't wait to see them. The three of them had become best friends while living together and Jess had missed them both dearly. She was looking forward to seeing them and showing them their new house. She would miss living with them, but the fact that Becker had practically moved in with her made Abby and Connor moving out a lot easier to deal with.

Jess parked her car and then went to find the baggage claim area, where she told Abby and Connor she'd meet them.

Seeing her friends as they came through the gate, Jess shrieked and ran over to them, throwing her arms around them. Abby and Connor hugged her back, just as happy to see her again as she was them.

"I missed you both so much."

"We missed you too Jess."

"Though I doubt you missed having us around the flat." Connor said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Jess blushed at Connor's comment, she considered denying it but they all knew he was right. While she had missed hanging out with them, she had definitely enjoyed all the alone time with Becker.

Collecting the couple's bags the group made their way out to the car.

As Jess drove Abby and Connor told her about some of the things they had seen on their honeymoon. Though their trip had been short—they couldn't afford to take too much time away from work with the nature of their jobs—the couple had enjoyed it immensely. They had gone to Paris and had spent most of their time their visiting some of its most famous attractions. They had gone to see the Eiffel Tower, The Louvre, Notre Dame, and the Arc de Triomphe—though when they went to see that last sight Connor had complained that they were on their honeymoon, and that they shouldn't have anything to do with arcs of any nature. At Connor's insistence, they spent a day at Euro Disney, going on rides, and seeing some of the shows and attractions the park had to offer. They had also done the Montmartre Walk, which had taught them a lot about the country they were in and was much more enjoyable than they had originally thought it would be.

They weren't far into their journey when Jess' phone started ringing. Fishing it out of her bag, Jess checked the caller ID, pressing the answer button when she saw Matt's name flashing on the screen. She put the phone on speaker, assuming whatever Matt was calling about was something they should all hear.

"Jess, have Abby and Connor arrived yet?" He asked in lieu of saying hello.

"Yeah, we're on the way to their place now."

"An anomaly has opened up and we need their help. Actually Jess, we could use your help too; can the three of you go to the ARC. Abby, Connor, take one of the trucks and meet us at the address I'm sending to you. Jess, pull up the CCTV footage, we know one creature has come through, see if there's any others." Finished giving his orders Matt disconnected.

"So much for a day to settle in before going back to work." Connor muttered from the back seat.

Abby and Connor's phones chimed, indicating that they both had messages.

"What the address?" Jess asked. "I want to work out how long it'll take you to get there from the ARC."

Abby read off the address they were sent and Jess put it into her GPS. The anomaly was at a leisure centre ten minutes from where they currently were. Jess turned left, changing direction and headed towards the anomaly sight.

"Jess, where're you going?" Abby asked.

"To the anomaly sight."

"But Matt wanted us to go to the ARC."

"It'll take us twenty minutes to get there and you another thirty to get to the sight, who knows what could happen in that time. They need back up now and this is the only way they're going to get it."

"What about the CCTV footage?"

"It's a leisure centre; I'll be able to access it there."

"But you're not trained to be out in the field." Connor said in a final attempt to get Jess to go to the ARC.

"I've defused a bomb and fought of future predators while trying to take care of a wounded Lester; I'll be fine."

Abby and Connor's protests died away, it was clear Jess had made up her mind and nothing was going to sway her.

* * *

Becker saw a car pull up in the gyms parking lot and felt a sense of relief wash through him. He was glad Abby and Connor were back, the replacements he'd had to deal with while they were away were clueless, and he thought if he had to work with them again he would end up shooting one of them. Maybe they'd be able to get through an alert quickly, and without incident for the first time since the couple went away; and this was definitely the type of alert where it would be best if it were incident free.

When the team had arrived at the anomaly sight they had set about getting the building cleared of civilians. As they were doing that a loud scream came from the weights room. Running in the direction it had come from, Becker found a teenage boy cornered by a sabretooth tiger. Acting quickly, he shot the tiger with his EMD, before preceding to escort the boy from the building. He reported what had happened to Matt and they decided that they needed to make sure all members of the public had been cleared, and find out if any other creatures had come through before doing anything else.

Becker started towards the car—intending to brief Abby and Connor—but stopped short when he saw that they weren't the only ones getting out of the vehicle. Jess stepped out of the car and his blood ran cold.

 _What the hell is she doing here?_

Coming out if his stupor Becker marched over to the car, trying to keep the emotions he was feeling in check.

"What are you doing here Jess? You were told to go to the ARC."

"You need Abby and Connor, and time is of the essence. If we had gone back to the ARC it would have taken them almost an hour to get back here, coming straight here made more sense."

"Fine. But why did you get out of the car?" Becker was trying hard to keep his voice level.

"Well, I can't very well do my job from inside the car."

"No, but your job is back at the ARC." Becker's voice rose as he tried to make Jess see reason.

"Need I remind you that time is important; we'd be wasting it if you waited until I got back to the ARC to get the information you need. It makes more sense for me to stay here. I can just as easily do my job from one of the computers inside."

"But you're not field trained!"

"No, but I think my real life experience more than makes up for it."

"You can't be here Jessica! It's not safe, why can't you see that!"

"I know the risks Becker, and I'm staying whether you like it or not."

Jess glared at him and Becker knew that the argument was over, and that he had lost.

"Fine! But you're staying by me the whole time."

Jess nodded her agreement, and once everyone had been outfitted with an EMD they went in search of the anomaly.

Inside, they split up into smaller teams to search the building; Matt and Emily took the lower level, Abby and Connor searched the top floor, while Jess and Becker went looking for the security room, so Jess could try and pinpoint the anomaly.

Becker was hyper aware of Jess' presence at his side as they made their way through the now deserted halls of the gym. All he could think was that Jess shouldn't be there. She should be at the ARC, safe behind the screens of the ADD. The chances of her getting hurt out here were too high, and Becker didn't know what he would do if something happened to her. He was sure that if he lost her he would lose the will to live, and this time there wouldn't be any bright and bubbly field coordinators to bring him back from the edge.

They turned a corner that would lead them to the controls room, and came face to face with three sabretooth tigers. Drawing their attention Becker took off down an adjacent hallway, hoping they would follow him and leave Jess alone. He heard a clicking noise echo through the corridor, and knew that Jess had had run off as well, hopefully in the opposite direction to him. Glancing over his shoulder he saw that two of the sabres were chasing him.

 _Shit! One of them has gone after Jess._

Becker ducked into a room at the end of the hallway, and hid behind the open door. The tigers followed him, slowly, into the room. When they reached the centre Becker jumped out from his hiding place and fired two quick shots, taking out both sabres. Doubling over in relief, Becker paused to catch his breath.

"Jess!"

Still breathless, Becker sprinted back in the direction he came from, hoping with every fibre of his being that she was okay. Why had he left her alone? Drawing the sabretooths attention had seemed like a good idea at the time, but all he'd done was make her more vulnerable.

He reached the place he and Jess had split ways and continued on in the direction he had seen her run off. Rounding a corner Becker found Jess facing the tiger that had chased her, her EMD missing. The sabretooth pounced before Becker had a chance to shoot it, and took Jess down.

In that moment Becker felt like his heart had stopped, but thanks to his training he was able to act quickly and shoot the tiger, knocking it out. He ran over to Jess and carefully pulled her out from under the tiger. The fall had knocked her out and there was blood coming from the back of her head—though not enough to suggest a serious injury—there was a large gash on her left hip from where the sabretooths claws had sunk into her skin.

"Come on Jess, wake up. You're okay, wake up Jess. Please wake up. Please." Becker pleaded.

" _We've located and locked the anomaly, any creatures found?"_ Matt's voice came through the radio link, but the words didn't register in Becker's mind. Nor did any of the responses that followed; the only thoughts that occupied his mind were thoughts of Jess. He had spent months denying how he felt because he was scared of losing someone else close to him, and now he was living his worst fear. Jess was lying in his arms—unconscious and injured—and there wasn't anything he could do for her.

"Becker! Snap out of it Captain!" Emily's stern voice—followed by a slap across the face—cleared the fog from Becker's mind and he brought his attention back to his surroundings. Looking around he realised he had been joined by the other four members of the team.

"We…we got separated, one of the sabretooths gave chase, i-it got to her before I did." Becker had tried to keep his voice calm, but even he could hear the tremble in it, he was glad none of his soldiers were around to witness his loss of control.

Matt nodded and raised his hand to his ear, turning his ear piece back on.

"Carlson, we've found them. Becker's fine but Jess has been injured. I need you to gather the rest of the soldiers and begin clean up, Abby and Connor…" The couple's heads shot up at the mention of their names. Matt knew from the looks on their face that—like Becker—neither of Jess' former flatmates had any intention of leaving her.

"Emily and I will be over shortly to help get the creatures back through the anomaly and liaison with members of the public."

Turning his ear piece off again Matt re-joined the group huddled around the unconscious field coordinator.

"Becker, you, Abby, and Connor, get Jess to the ARC and have her treated. Emily and I will join you as soon as everything here has been taken care of."

Becker wanted nothing more than to get Jess to safety and stay by her side until she woke up; but he still had a job to do and he knew Jess would want him to make sure everything here was securer. He had to make sure the tigers were safely transported back to their own time, and that the anomaly was properly locked and guarded.

"I need to make sure-"

"What you need…" Matt said cutting him off. "Is to make sure Jess gets the treatment she needs. You're not going to be helping anyone hanging around here when you're worried about Jess. Get her to the ARC and have her looked at, then once she's been cleared, take her home and ensure she gets some rest. We can handle everything here."

Becker nodded. Matt was right, he wouldn't be any help while he was so worried about Jess.

Becker picked Jess up and made his way out to the car park, Abby and Connor following behind him. When they reached his truck Connor climbed into the driver's seat while Abby helped Becker get Jess into the back of the car. They lay Jess across the back seat—her head resting in Becker's lap—and strapped her in as best as they could. Becker was reminded of the last time they had been in a car like this and hoped Jess wasn't as close to death as she had been then.

###

They drove in silence, all of them too worried about Jess to try and make conversation. When they arrived at the ARC Abby helped Becker get Jess out of the truck and they rushed to the medical bay. As Becker carried her through the ARC's hallways, he was again reminded about the last time he was carrying her limp form through the ARC, and again he prayed that she would be okay.

Dr. Fray looked up as they barged into the infirmary. She paled slightly when she saw the unconscious field coordinator, but quickly schooled her face back into a look of impartiality.

"Lay her down over there." Dr. Fray instructed Becker. He laid her on the bed and the moment Jess was out of his arms he was pushed aside.

Becker watched on as the doctor and nurses tended to Jess. One of the nurses tried to see to the cut on his cheek—an injury he hadn't even realised he had, nor did he know how he got it—but he pushed them aside, insisting he was fine, and went back to watching Jess worriedly.

 _Why did I let her stay? I should have fought harder to get her to leave; put her in a car and drove her back to the ARC myself if that's what it took._

After what felt like an eternity, the nurses were done treating Jess and Dr. Fray came over to speak to Becker.

"How is she?"

"Physically she's fine, we've treated the gash on her hip and the head injury isn't too serious. She'll have a headache for a while but as long as it doesn't last more than a couple days, I wouldn't worry about it."

"If she's fine, why won't she wake up?"

"Her body went into shock as a defence mechanism; she's unconscious so she doesn't feel the pain from her injuries. I've given her something to counteract the pain; she should wake up once it takes effect."

Becker nodded and went to sit by Jess, taking her hand; he wasn't going anywhere until she woke up again.

 _Come on Jess, you're okay; it's time to wake up._

###

Jess woke up an hour later, and after Dr. Fray had cleared her the two of them left the ARC and returned to Jess' flat; though not before they were visited by Abby, Connor, and a distraught Lester, though he tried to hide this fact from them.

Once back home Becker made sure that Jess followed Dr. Fray's instructions to get rest and not do anything too strenuous. He set her on the couch and made sure she was comfortable, insisting that if she needed anything she let him get it for her.

Though he was being attentive to her every need Jess could tell there was something bothering Becker. He had been distant ever since they had arrived at her flat and it was starting to get on her nerves.

"Becker, what's wrong?" she asked grabbing his hands and pulling him down beside her.

"Nothing Jess." He tried to reassure her but it sounded weak even to his own ears. All he could think about was how he had failed to protect her, just like he had failed to protect Cutter, Danny, Abby, Connor, and Sarah.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm okay." Jess pulled him towards her and kissed him, trying to reassure him further that she was okay.

Becker smiled at her when they pulled apart.

"I love you Jess. You know that, don't you?"

"Of course I do, and I love you too."

They settled in together to watch a movie, but try as he might Becker couldn't focus on the film. All he could think about was how close he had come to losing someone else he cared about because of their job. He had felt a pain today he had hoped to never feel again, and he would spear Jess from feeling that if he could. Today he had been reminded of why he built up his walls in the first place, and he was beginning to wonder if taking them down had been the right thing to do.


	19. Chapter 19 - Distraction

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Primeval or its characters.

 **Chapter Summary:** Becker has been acting weird and Jess decides it's time she found out why.

 **Chapter Length:** 1399

 **Author's Note:** I've got two chapters for you today, the next one should be up in a few minutes, I just have to proof read it. Enjoy X

* * *

 **Open Mic Nights**

 **Chapter 19 – Distraction**

Jess sat at the ADD, lost in her thoughts; ever since the incident with the sabretooth tigers Becker had been acting weird whenever he was around her. At first he had been really over protective, never letting her do things for herself, convinced she'd get injured if she did anything too strenuous. Eventually she had been able to convince him that she wasn't going to break if she went back to doing her normal routine, but that was when he started pulling away from her.

Over the past few weeks Becker had been growing distant, he had been working more and staying at her flat less. When Jess had asked him why he wasn't coming over as often, he had told her that he thought it would be better if he stayed at his place, since he would be working late and hadn't wanted to wake her up. Jess had accepted this and, in the beginning, his working late hadn't bothered her. She knew that one of his soldiers had been injured during an alert and that Becker was covering his shifts.

But that had been over a week ago, and—despite the fact that Johnson had recovered and returned to work—Becker was still working late into the night. They only saw each other at work now, and only when the others were around as well. They never spent any time alone anymore, and Jess couldn't help but wonder if she had done something to upset him.

Confused and needing to get out of her own head, Jess decided to take a break and go talk to Abby.

* * *

Jess found Abby with Emily in the break room, talking over steaming cups of tea. Pouring herself a cup she joined her friends on the couch.

"Can I talk to you guys about something?"

"Of course Jess. What is bothering you?"

"It's Becker."

"Oh no, what's he done?" Abby asked, giving Jess her full attention.

"Ever since the tiger incident he's been acting weird. He was really over protective for a while, and then he became distant. He's working late all the time and he hardly ever comes over anymore. In the beginning it didn't really bother me; Johnson had been injured and I knew Becker was trying to help cover his shifts, and it did make more sense for him to go back to his own place after work when he was finishing so late at night. But Johnson's been back for a week now and he's still working late. We hardly spend any time together; I don't know what I've done to push him away."

"I do not think you have done anything Jess."

"Em's right Jess, I doubt you've done anything wrong. You know as well as any of us what Becker's been through because of this job. I think you getting injured shook him, and brought up all the pain he's felt in the past."

"I know if I had experienced all the loss Becker has, and I saw someone I loved that badly injured, it would terrify me. I would begin to fear that I would lose someone else and be put through that pain all over again."

"He probably just got scared and doesn't know how to handle it. You know he's not good with expressing what he feels. Just talk to him, I'm sure everything is fine."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Thanks guys."

Feeling reassured after talking to Abby and Emily, Jess made her way back to the ADD, vowing to talk to Becker later that day.

* * *

When the end of her shift came and the night field coordinator had come to replace her, Jess collected her things from the ADD and went to find Becker. The two of them had plans to go out for dinner tonight, and Jess was planning to use it as an opportunity to try and find out what was going on with him.

Arriving at the armoury Jess found Becker in his office, hunched over some paperwork, frowning in concentration. Jess knocked quietly on the door frame to get his attention.

"Hey, you ready to go?" She asked quietly.

"What?"

"We're going to dinner tonight, and we need to leave soon to make our reservations."

"Jess, I can't. I have too much to do around here."

"You're working late again?"

"I have too; this paperwork needs to get done."

"Yeah, but can't it wait until tomorrow morning?"

"I told Lester I'd have it done by morning."

Jess couldn't believe it; Becker was working late again, and worse he was blowing her off. They'd spent barely any time together over the last couple of weeks, and now he was cancelling their date. Abby and Emily were right, they needed to talk. Becker had to know that it was not okay to keep withdrawing from her. They were a couple now, if there was something bothering him, he should talk to her about it.

"Becker, what's going on? We've hardly seen each other over the past few weeks."

Becker sighed. "Do we have to do this now Jessica?"

The use of her full name pushed Jess over the edge. All the hurt and confusion she had been feeling turned into anger, he had been treating her horribly and Jess wasn't going to take another second of it.

"Yes, we have to do this now. You've been avoiding me for days now and I want to know why."

"I've just needed some space."

"Why? What did I do to make you need space?"

"You haven't done anything Jess."

"Then why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you."

"You're not avoiding me, yet you need space? What's going on with you Becker?"

"Nothing!"

"It has to be something! Just tell me what it is!"

By this point they were both yelling, and Jess was glad that the ARC was almost empty at this time of night.

"I just…I can't do this anymore!"

"Can't do what?" Jess' voice had gone quiet, scared of what his answer might be.

"I can't… I can't love you and do this job at the same time." Becker told her, unable to meet her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"You're a distraction, and I can't afford to be distracted. I'm sorry, it's over."

Jess' heart plummeted into her stomach and it felt like her whole world had come crashing down around her. She felt like bursting into to tears but didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing how much he had hurt her.

Taking a deep breath, Jess pulled herself together, letting the pain she felt rekindle the anger from moments ago.

"I'm a distraction! No! Don't go using this job as an excuse for why this relationship can't work, because we both know that's not true. Plenty of people both work here and make a relationship work. Working at the ARC doesn't affect a relationship any more than any other work place does. You're just scared. You started to feel something real and it terrified you. Well, don't go thinking I'll be waiting around for you to realise you made a mistake, because I'm done waiting for you Becker."

Jess' voice broke towards the end of her speech. Turning on her heels she stormed out of the room and made her way to her car, praying that she'd be able to hold herself together long enough to get there.

Once she's in her car Jess let the tears fall. She was in shock, unable to believe that Becker had actually broken up with her. Surly it was all a bad dream and she would wake up any moment now, in her bed with Becker's arms wrapped around her.

But the ache in her neck that was forming from resting her head against the steering wheel told Jess that this was no dream. Becker had actually broken up with her. The heartless bastard had used her for a couple months than dumped her before things got too serious, breaking her heart in the process.

 _How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me._

Of course if Jess hadn't been so angry and stormed out of there so quickly she would have seen how Becker had been affected by the exchange. She would have seen the look of utter pain clearly displayed on his face, and the tears glistening in his eyes.


	20. Chapter 20 - SoS

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Primeval, its characters, or the lyrics I've used, they are the property of whoever has the rights to ABBA's songs.

 **Chapter Summary:** It's been two weeks since Jess and Becker broke up and life at the ARC has been difficult.

 **Chapter Length:** 1170

 **Author's Note:** I'm so sorry I didn't get this chapter up last night after uploading chapter 19, like I said I would. My laptop disconnected from our wifi after I post the last chapter and it's taken for ever to fix the problem. But the issue's resolved now and everything's working, so here's chapter 20 for you, and I will have chapters 21 and 22 done by tomorrow. Enjoy X

* * *

 **Open Mic Nights**

 **Chapter 20 – S.o.S**

Becker was in his office, hiding, like he had been doing for the last couple of weeks, though if anyone asked he would just tell them he was catching up on paperwork, paperwork which no longer existed. Ever since his fight with Jess—and their subsequent break up—life at the ARC had been tense. The two of them had been doing everything possible to avoid being around each other, though they managed to act professional whenever they needed to work together.

Becker knew Abby, Connor, Matt, and Emily were trying hard to make sure it never looked like they were picking sides, and Becker was grateful for that. The four of them would make sure neither Jess nor Becker had lunch alone—even if they wanted too—and each day it was a different couple that turned up for the break. Becker suspected that they had a roster set up somewhere, detailing who would have lunch with whom and when.

But despite the effort his friends put in to making him feel cared about Becker still felt empty. He missed Jess terribly, but he knew he had made the right decision. He couldn't be with someone he cared about that much, it would only end in heart ache for one of them. Besides it was never a good idea to date a co-worker, something that the past weeks had reminded him of.

Needing to get out of his head, Becker went to the ARC's gym to workout, something that always managed to relax him.

###

Becker had been working out for half an hour when Connor and Matt came looking for him.

"What a surprise, Action Man's in the gym… again."

Putting the barbell down, Becker sat up and wiped the sweat off his face.

"Guys I really don't feel up to the team night out tonight."

"That's good, because it's been cancelled for this week. Connor and I wanted to know if you wanna go for a drink with us. The girls are taking Jess out and there's no reason we should stay home."

"I don't know."

"Come on man, you and Jess have both been far too depressed lately."

Becker winced at Connor's mention of how upset Jess has been.

"Seriously, I'm starting to worry about the girl." Connor continued, unaware of the effect his words had on Becker. "She's been so upset it's starting to make her physically sick, I can't remember the last time a day went by without her throwing up. I really hope Abby and Emily convince her to go see a doctor."

Learning that Jess was in such a bad way made Becker feel ten times worse, and it didn't help that he knew he was the cause of her turmoil. He wanted to go out even less now, but had a feeling Matt and Connor wouldn't let the topic drop until he agreed to go.

"Fine I'll go." Becker said, cutting off whatever Connor was saying.

* * *

They went to the pub the team goes to every Friday. The place was packed, like it was every week, and the line for drinks was growing larger by the second. Becker, Connor, and Matt, pushed their way through the crowded pub, looking for a table. They found one on the outskirts of the room, and it was as they sat down that Becker recognised the voice singing from the other end of the room.

Looking across the space Becker saw Jess on stage singing, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

 _You seem so far away though you are standing near_

 _You made me feel alive, but something died I fear_

 _I really tried to make it out_

 _I wish I understood_

 _What happened to our love, it used to be so good_

Becker was mesmerised; it felt like it had been an eternity since he had seen Jess, let alone heard her voice. He couldn't move or look away, he could barely breath, the only thing he could do was listen as her voice washed over him.

 _So when your near me, darling can't you hear me_

 _S. O. S_

 _The love you gave me, nothing else can save me_

 _S. O. S_

 _When you're gone_

 _How can I even try to go on?_

 _When you're gone_

 _Though I try, how can I carry on?_

As the lyrics of the song registered with Becker, he came out of his daze. Needing to get out of there, Becker gets up and pushed his way back through the crowed and out the front entrance. Connor and Matt following him out of the pub.

"Becker, where are you going?" Matt asked. But Becker ignored the question and turned on Connor instead.

"What was that?" he demanded.

"What was what?"

"Did you know Jess was going to be here?"

"What! Of course not, I thought Abby and Emily were taking her to a movie. Why would I bring you here if I knew they would be here too?"

"Well you've always said she's like a sister to you. If someone put my sister through this, I'd want to get back at them."

"Do you really think I would do that to you? Yeah Jess is like a sister to me, but you're one of my closest friends."

"Okay, I think we all need a drink." Matt said cutting in. "There's a pub about a block from here."

Becker ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, okay." Becker felt like after the couple of weeks he'd had—plus the turn this day had taken—he could really use a drink.

* * *

They went to another bar and after a few drinks Becker found himself opening up to his friends.

"I didn't mean to hurt her, you know." He said quietly.

"We know that mate," Matt said, clapping Becker on the back. "We also know she's not the only one struggling with the break up."

Becker sighed. "You probably think I've made the biggest mistake of my life."

"Yeah, pretty much. I mean, I doubt you'd ever find another woman that'll love you as much as Jess does."

They turned to glare at Connor. Did he think he was helping? Deep down Becker knew Connor was right, he doubted he'd ever find the type of relationship he and Jess had had ever again, but that was the point. He couldn't be in a relationship with the job he did; it would just end in heartache for one of the people involved.

"Relationships and this job don't mix, it'll just end badly."

"Hate to break it to you mate, but it already has."

"Plus that's a lame excuse and you know it," Connor added. "But you clearly have some stuff to work through; I just hope you don't take too long."

Becker didn't know what Connor meant; he knew the reason why he ended things with Jess and didn't think he had anything to work out.

 _Well, except for a way to get rid of the black cloud hanging over my head._


	21. Chapter 21 - Life Changing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Primeval or its characters.

 **Chapter Summary:** Jess has been feeling sick and it's begun to worry her friends.

 **Chapter Length:** 1140

 **Author's Note:** Chapter 21 as promised, 22 will be up shortly. Enjoy X

* * *

 **Open Mic Nights**

 **Chapter 21** – **Life Changing**

Jess had been feeling sick for a couple of weeks now, and after a lot of urging from Abby and Emily, had finally got around to going to the doctors. Normally she would've gone as soon as she realised she was sick, but the breakup had really affected her. She had found it hard to go about daily life until Abby and Emily had intervened. Her friends were right, it was time she stopped moping about and started taking better care of herself. This was what had prompted her to make today's appointment.

Jess left her doctor's office, unable to fully comprehend the news she had just received; though, truthfully, if she hadn't been so depressed lately she would have seen the signs. She had been constantly tired and sick to the stomach, not to mention moody. But she had just put everything down to being brought on by the sadness she felt. She had never even considered the possibility that it could be something serious.

 _This is going to completely change my life._

Walking to her car, Jess tried to keep her wits about her, but she could feel herself falling further into shock with each step she took. She needed to talk to someone about what she had just learned, if she didn't she felt like she might go insane.

Pulling out her phone, Jess decided to text Abby to see if she was free.

 _Hey,_ Jess sent, unsure of a good way to start the conversation.

A: _Hey Jess, what's up?_

J: _Just leaving my doctor's appointment. I was wondering if you're free at the moment._

A: _Yeah, I'm just at home. Feel free to come over, Emily's here as well._

J: _Thanks, I'm on my way now._

During the drive to Abby and Connor's house Jess' mind was filled with worry. Life was going to change drastically now.

 _Though, I suppose it's been changing for weeks now, I just didn't know it._

She was going to have to change her everyday life style, and it wouldn't hurt if she stated eating healthier, which meant cutting down on the chocolate and alcohol. Not to mention the countless pills and vitamins she'll have to start taking, but what was most terrifying was the months of doctor's appointments she had in front of her.

It was all overwhelming and not something she wanted to go through on her own, but really, what choice did she have.

Pulling up in front of her friend's house, Jess got out and knocked on the door.

Something must have shown on her face, because the first thing Abby did once she opened the door was ask Jess what was wrong. The concern in her friend's voice pushed Jess over the edge and she broke down, the tears she had been holding back since she was at the doctors, finally falling.

* * *

Abby had suspected that there was something wrong with Jess when she had text her and she hadn't used a single emoji, but she hadn't expected Jess to turn up on her doorstep, pale and wide eyed, looking like she was barely holding herself together.

"Jess, what's wrong?"

As soon as the words were out of Abby's mouth Jess covered her face with her hands and began to cry. Worried, Abby ushered Jess inside and over to the couch, where she sat her down next to Emily. They sat on either side of Jess, comforting her while she worked through the emotions she was feeling.

"It'll be okay Jess." Abby said, rubbing circles on her friend's back in an attempt to relax her.

"Yes, I'm sure whatever it is, you will get through it." Emily said as she held the crying young lady.

Jess' sobs slowed and she sat up, wiping the tears from under her eyes. She still felt scared and lost, but crying had helped release some of the pressure that had been building up in her head.

"I-I'm oh-okay." Jess told them, her voice shaking.

"Why don't you tell us what happened? It might make you feel better."

Jess nodded. "I went to the doctor's today, like I promised I would, hoping to find out why I've been so tired and sick recently. The doctor did some tests and she…she… I can't even say it!" Jess started crying again when she thought about what the doctor had told her.

Abby and Emily shared a worried look; they had been talking about what could be wrong with Jess when they had gone out last week. But they had just been listing worst case scenarios that couldn't possibly be true, in an attempt to calm Jess down.

 _That can't be it. Not Jess, she's too young._

"Jess…is it what we were talking about last week?" Emily asks gently.

Jess nodded. "I'm scared guys. No, I'm terrified. I don't want to do this on my own."

Abby didn't know what to think, sure she was the one to suggest this cause, but she had been joking. She hadn't actually though it was possible, not for Jess, she always made smart and healthy choices.

 _She's so young; she shouldn't have to go through this._

"You won't be alone Jess. You have many people who care for you, and I am certain that they will all be willing to help you in whatever way you need." Emily's voice brought Abby back to the conversation taking place.

"She's right Jess. Once you tell the others, they'll be lining up to help you in whatever way you need."

"No. The others can't find out, I don't want anyone else to know."

"What! Why?"

"Once they know they'll start treating me differently."

"Well, yeah, but only because they'll want to help you."

"I… I just don't want anyone to start thinking badly of me."

"Jessica, no one is going to start thinking poorly of you. If they do, Abby and I will have some stern words with them."

"No. No one else needs to know." Jess' resolve was strengthening.

"Jess, they care about you, they deserve to know."

 _I can think of one man who deserves to know more than anyone._

Before Jess can answer they heard the front door open, then Connor came around the corner. A frown formed on his face when he saw the women huddled on the couch, and the tear tracks on Jess' cheeks.

"What's wrong?" he asked, mirroring what Abby had said at seeing Jess.

Abby turned to Jess, a question in her eyes. Sighing Jess nodded, giving Abby her permission to tell Connor what was going on.

"Jess went to see a doctor today."

"Did they work out why she's been so sick?" Between the sombre expressions on their faces and the fact that Jess had seen a doctor, Connor was beginning to get worried.

"They did."

"And?"

"Jess is pregnant."


	22. Chapter 22 - Need to Know

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Primeval or its characters.

 **Chapter Summary:** Jess is in shock over what she learnt at the doctors and her friends are trying to help her work out what her next move should be.

 **Chapter Length:** 1285

 **Author's Note:** Chapter 22, proof read and ready for your enjoyment, I'll try to update again tomorrow. Here you get to see Connor's reaction to Jess' news, enjoy X

* * *

 **Open Mic Nights**

 **Chapter 22 – Need to Know**

Arriving at home Connor saw Jess' car parked on the street out in front of their house.

 _The girls must be having a gab, because they don't do enough of that during the week._

He hadn't been expecting to see Jess today, but, as always, he was happy to spend some time with the woman he considered a sister. He was assuming he'd find the women laughing together with a glass of wine each. So when he got inside and saw them huddled together on the couch, he began to worry. Seeing the tear tracks on Jess' face his worry grew.

"What's wrong?" Connor asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

He watched as Abby turned to look at Jess—who nodded—before looking back up at him.

"Jess went to see a doctor today."

"Did they work out why she's been so sick?" This time the tremble could be herd in Connor's voice, he was terrified that he was about to be given bad news.

 _Please don't tell me she's dying, or that she has cancer, or something equally horrible._

"They did."

"And?" God, were they trying to torture him or something.

 _Unless it's so bad they don't know how to tell me._

"Jess is pregnant."

All coherent thought left Connor's mind and a sense of relief slowly overcame him.

"I-I need to sit down." He said as he collapsed into the free armchair.

"Jeez Connor, your acting as if it's Abby that's having a baby." Jess said in an attempt to lighten the mood. But Connor didn't hear her, he was too busy feeling relieved that Jess wasn't dying. They had done a good job of scaring him. He faced down dinosaurs on almost a daily basis and had survived living in the cretaceous, but the thought that someone close to him could be dying was the most terrifying thing he had—or would—ever face.

Once his relief wore off, Connor's protective side kicked in and he begun to feel an array of different emotions; anger and disappointment where among the feelings that overcame him.

"How did this happen?" He demanded, sounding a lot like a disgruntled older brother. "I mean, I know HOW it happened, but didn't you use protection?"

"Of course I did!" Jess replied, clearly annoyed at what Connor was insinuating. "It's me, do you really think I'm stupid enough not to. But condoms don't have a one hundred percent success rate."

"Then why aren't you on the pill?"

"Connor, I know you think of me as a sister, but I'm not and that is none of your business. Even if you were my brother it'd still be none of your business."

Connor sighed and shoved his hand through his hair. "Is the father at least who I think it is?"

"Of course it is! Jesus Connor what kind of a woman do you think I am?" Jess yelled, burning with fury, before turning to Abby and Emily. "This is why I didn't want to tell anyone."

Before Connor can say anything else Jess storms out of the room and locks herself in the bathroom.

 _God, I'm an idiot, instead of acting like the supportive friend Jess needs right now, I act like a pissed off father. When did I become that protective of her?_

"Connor…" Abby started.

"I know, I know. I'll apologise the moment she comes back out."

 _I just hope Becker reacts better than I did when she tells him._

"Becker better not leave her alone during this." Abby hissed quietly, so Jess wouldn't hear.

"Becker's a good guy, he wouldn't do that to her." Connor said, coming to his friend's defence.

"He's already left her once because he got scared of being in a serious relationship, crushing her heart in the process. Next time it won't be just Jess he'd be hurting, it'll be that poor little baby as well."

"You know he regrets that. He's got baggage he needs to work through, who knows, maybe this will help him. Believe me, he loves her and I don't think it'll be much longer before he realises he doesn't just want her back, but he needs her."

"And what happens when he realises he can't cope with being a father and runs out again."

"Perhaps we should worry less about what Becker may or may not do, and more about what we can do to help Jess now." Emily said, putting an end to the conversation.

"Your right Em, this isn't a good situation to be in and Jess is going to need all of us."

"At least now life is better for women, if we were in my time Jess would be shunned by society."

"It's not much better now Em, women in Jess' situation are still looked down upon."

"Especially if they're young," Conner added.

The sound of the bathroom door opening put an end to the conversation. When Jess came back into the room she looked like she had been crying again, which made Connor feel like even more of a jackass as he knew he had caused her tears.

"Jess, I'm so sorry. You need your friends right now and I acted like a pissed off father." Connor said, as he got up and gave her a hug. "I promise you will get nothing but support from me from now on. How are you doing with all this?"

"Thank you. Knowing all of you are here for me helps, and I accept you apology Connor." Jess sat back on the couch between Abby and Emily before going on to answer Connor's question. "Honestly, I don't know how I'm doing. I'm scared, and I really wish I wasn't about to go through all this on my own."

"You won't be alone; at the very least you will have the three people in this room." Emily told her.

"You'd have even more people there for you if you just told them what's going on. Come on Jess, you may as well tell everyone, half the team already knows."

"I just don't want people to start thinking badly about me."

"I told you before Jess, no one will think poorly of you."

"Connor did."

"Yeah, well, Connor's an idiot. Jess everyone at the ARC knows how smart and capable you are. If anyone can handle being a single mother it's you, and you'll be respected all the more for it."

"Besides, it's not exactly something you'll be able to keep from them for very long." Connor added.

"Oh God, you're right, I'm going to have to tell them aren't I?"

"It appears that way. Now, I am aware there are still somethings I am learning about life in this century, but would it not make more sense to tell the father before you tell everyone he works with."

"Crap! I have to tell Becker, don't I?"

"You do Jess," Abby told her, her voice filled with sympathy. "Even if you weren't going to tell everyone else, you'd have to tell Becker, he deserves to know he's about to be a father."

"He does Jess, knowing Becker he'll probably want to be a part of the kid's life."

Jess groaned. "What am I going to say? I haven't spoken to him in weeks and now I'm just going to walk up to him and tell him I'm pregnant with his child."

"It's not the best of situations, but if anyone can work this out, it's you Jess."

The four of them feel into silence, each lost in their own thoughts. No matter what happened with Becker, Connor hoped Jess knew the rest of the team would be there to help her in whatever way they could.


	23. Chapter 23 - Talking to Becker

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Primeval or its characters.

 **Chapter Summary:** Jess knows her friends were right to tell her that she needed to talk to Becker, so—not wanting to put it off—she decides to speak to him that day at work.

 **Chapter Length:** 2048

* * *

 **Open Mic Nights**

 **Chapter 23 – Talking to Becker**

Jess woke up feeling more nauseous than she had any other day. Scrambling out of bed she ran to the bathroom, making it there just before the nausea overpowered her. Jess dropped to the floor in front of the toilet and threw up, hoping that the morning sickness doesn't last the whole of her pregnancy.

 _I don't know how I'll handle it if it does._

When Jess had seen her doctor yesterday, she had told her that her morning sickness had started earlier than most women's, as it usually began around the six week mark. Though every pregnancy was different and the amount of stress Jess had been under could have played a part in causing the earlier onset. Jess was told not to worry about it as everything else was normal, but to come back if it got any worse.

Once the queasiness had passed Jess slowly got up off the ground and went to brush her teeth. She wondered briefly if she should make another appointment with her doctor, as that was definitely the worst she had felt since the nausea had begun, but ended up deciding against it. If this level of intensity kept up, or if it got any worse, then she'd see her doctor again. It was probably just her nerves about having to talk to Becker that was making her feel sicker than usual.

Back in her bedroom Jess went through her wardrobe looking for something to wear to work that day. She passed over the short skirts and fitted blouses she would usually wear to work and instead opted to wear a flowy summer dress. It was ridiculous, but she felt like people would be able to tell she was pregnant if she wore her usual cloths and she wasn't ready to deal with even the possibility of people finding out. Emily was right, Becker needed to know first. Too many people knew as it was and Jess didn't want to run the risk of more people finding out and then Becker hearing it from someone else.

Jess managed to keep down a piece of toast and a glass of juice as her breakfast. She was deeply disappointed when she realised she had to skip out on her morning coffee. Not because she didn't have the time to make it, but because as soon as she opened the jar and could smell the beans she began to feel sick again. Quickly putting the lid back on the jar, Jess returned it to the cupboard, shoving it to the back.

Jess sighed.

 _Great, who knows how long it'll be before I'm able to have another cup of coffee._

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves Jess went out to her car and headed off to work.

* * *

Arriving at work Jess found Abby and Connor waiting for her in the carpark. The moment Jess had put the car into park, Connor was by her door trying to help her out of the car.

"Connor, I'm pregnant, not an invalid; and I'm only a few weeks pregnant at that, I'm still perfectly capable of getting in and out of a car on my own."

"Sorry, I've never been around a pregnant woman before and I… what are those!? Do you really think you should be wearing those shoes in your condition!?" Connor's apology turned into an exclamation when he caught sight of the four inch floral wedges she had paired with her dress.

"Connor, relax. Again, it's only been a few weeks, it's perfectly fine for me to still be doing—and wearing—the things I normally would. I'll know when it's time for me to start wearing flat shoes. God, if this is what you're like with me, I can't imagine what you'll be like when Abby's the one who's pregnant."

"If he's any worse than this I may have to get rid of him." Abby said from where she had been watching the exchange, an amused smile on her face. "But, in all seriousness, how are feeling this morning?"

Jess locked her car and the three of them made their way into the building.

"Well, aside from not being able to have my morning cup of coffee because the smell now makes me sick, and the intense morning sickness…" Jess whispered the second part, not wanting to be overheard by the soldier standing guard. "…I'm fine, I guess."

"It's gotten worse? Are you going to go back to your doctor?"

Jess smiled at the concern in her friend's voice.

"No. To be honest, I think it's just my nerves making it worse."

"So, you've decided to tell you know who today."

"Yeah, I figured I may as well get it over with. All putting it off is going to accomplish is stressing me out, and I really don't need that right now."

"Have you thought about what you're going to say?"

"Not really. But I know it has to be carefully thought out; I mean it's not every day you get to tell a man that wants nothing to do with you that you're having his baby."

"It's not that he doesn't want anything to do with you Jess. He's just scared and having a little trouble seeing reason. He'll come to his senses soon enough, who knows this might help him get there quicker. Don't give up, he still loves you, trust me."

Deep down Jess hoped Connor was right. She was in no way over him—she was beginning to think she never would be—and the thought that Becker may still love her sent a shiver through her body and butterflies swirled around in her stomach.

 _At least I hope its butterflies and not another round of morning sickness._

She would love to get back together with Becker; it was one of the only thoughts that occupied her mind. Most nights she would fall asleep to memories of their time together and hopes that it would be that way again. She wanted nothing more than to go through this experience with Becker by her side, and for the two of them to raise their child together.

But she didn't want Becker to be with her because the baby made him feel obligated to. She wanted him to be with her because he loved her, not because they had gotten themselves into a difficult situation.

"I don't know what I'll say to him, but I do know one thing. I'm going to make it incredibly clear that I don't expect anything of him. I don't want him to get back together with me or be in the baby's life because he feels like he has to. If he's going to be in the little guy's life I want it to be because he genuinely wants to be involved; and as for us, if we're going to get back together, I want it to be because we still love each other."

"That sounds like a good plan Jess," Abby told her, giving the younger woman's arm a reassuring squeeze. "I think you've given this more thought than you realise you have."

"Wait, did you say little guy?" Connor asked looking at her, confusion clear on his face. "Isn't it too soon to tell what it is?"

"It is, I just have a feeling it's a boy."

The small group reached the ARC's main corridor then and the three of them went their separate ways; Connor to his lab, Abby to the menagerie, while Jess continued on to her work station at the ADD.

* * *

It was a quiet day at the ARC; no anomalies had opened up and Jess was already caught up on her paperwork. She set the ADD to run a diagnostic, checking for viruses and anything else that could affect its performance.

With nothing to do while the ADD ran its check, Jess pulled out her laptop and decided to spend some time researching pregnancy. She wanted to have an idea of what the next several months of her life would entail, and while she knew her doctor would tell her everything she needed to know, doing her own research had always made her feel more in control.

The first thing she looked up was how long morning sickness typically lasted, and was pleased to learn that it usually stopped at the end of the first trimester. After that she searched when she would begin to show and was less pleased when she realised she only had a month and a half to two months before she would need to start changing her wardrobe.

 _At least it gives me a reason to go clothes shopping._

A few hours—and countless websites—later Jess had learnt that her doctor should be able to determine the baby's gender between weeks 16 and 20; and that she would feel her baby's first movement between weeks 16 and 25, though since this was her first pregnancy it would probably closer to 25 weeks before she felt any movement.

She also found out that cravings could start at any time, though they would be strongest during her second trimester, and are likely to last the entire pregnancy. When she came across the page on Braxton hicks contractions Jess had to force herself to read the article all the way through. According to the article, Braxton hicks contractions could be felt any time from the 16th week onwards, and based on how they were described Jess really hoped that she would be one of the women that don't feel them.

 _Chances of that happening though are small; I've always been pretty sensitive when it comes to pain._

By the end of her research Jess was still feeling somewhat overwhelmed, but her sense of control was slowly returning to her.

Looking at the clock on her laptop Jess saw that it was now three o'clock, and that her shift would be ending in two hours.

 _I guess I can't put this off any longer._

That thought in mind Jess put the ADD in standby mode and went in search of Becker. Remembering that Connor had once mentioned that Becker was spending all his time in either his office attached to the armoury, or the gym, Jess made her way to the lower levels, intending to check the armoury first.

Reaching her destination Jess stepped inside the armoury only to freeze up seconds later. Becker was in his office, locked in a kiss with one of the female lab technicians. For a moment all Jess could do was stand there and stare, feelings of hurt and betrayal swirling within her.

 _So much for not being in a relationship because of work._

Mercifully Becker's back was to the door and the woman's eyes were closed, meaning Jess was able to make a quick getaway.

Jess couldn't stop the tears that fell as she made her way back through the ARC's hallways. It was as she was retreating, tears streaming down her face, that her morning sickness decided to rear its ugly head again. Not really caring who saw her, Jess started to run. She needed to get to a bathroom, and she needed to get there quickly.

Thankfully, the only person she passed in her mad dash was Emily, who followed Jess when she realised the young woman was crying. They reached the bathroom together, Jess pushing into one of the stalls, while Emily stood guard so no one would come in and see the young field coordinator vomiting.

When the nausea passed Jess emerged from the stall and tried to fix her make up.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked coming to stand besides Jess.

The question brought the image of Becker kissing the unknown lab tech back to her mind, and Jess's eyes filled with tears again.

Emily was curious as to what had caused Jess's sudden sadness, when she had seen her only half an hour ago the young woman had seen perfectly happy.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else to talk." Emily suggested.

Jess nodded, and tried to fight down another round of tears.

Emily ushered Jess from the bathroom and towards the menagerie, where Abby had a private office they could use to talk in, and hopefully find out what had upset Jess.


	24. Chapter 24 - Confrontation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Primeval or its characters.

 **Chapter Summary:** Connor is with Abby in the menagerie when Jess comes in with tears in her eyes, a bad feeling falls over Connor and it's all he can do to hope that he's wrong.

 **Chapter Length:** 1537

 **Author's Note:** I'll only be posting one chapter tomorrow, as—unlike the last few—the next chapter isn't followed by one that pairs with it. This is getting really close to finishing now, only five chapters to go.

* * *

 **Open Mic Nights**

 **Chapter 24 – Confrontation**

Connor was with Abby in her office having lunch when Emily and Jess came in. The couple had been laughing at the antics of Rex, Sid, and Nancy, but that died away when they saw the tears in Jess' eyes and the worry on Emily's face.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked, concerned.

Jess didn't reply, she just shook her head and sunk down onto the couch on the other side of the room, tears beginning to stream down her face. Abby moved to sit next to Jess while Connor joined Emily, who was still standing in the door way.

"What happened?" Connor asked Emily, hoping she could shed some light on the situation.

"I do not know." Emily told him. "I was on my way to see Matt when I passed Jess fleeing through the hallways, tears in her eyes and a hand pressed to her mouth. I followed her to the ladies room where she was sick, though I think that had more to do with being pregnant than it did with why she was crying."

Connor was at a loss as to what could be causing Jess such turmoil. It had seemed like she was in a better place when they spoke that morning, and every time Connor had seen her at her work station it had looked like her mood was continuing to improve. Sure, she had admitted to being overwhelmed by everything, but it looked like she was starting to get excited about what lay in front of her. She had even agreed that—regardless of where they stood—Becker deserved the chance to be a part of the baby's life. But now, it was like all those positive emotions she had been feeling had suddenly turned into misery, and her friends couldn't stand to see her like this.

"Thinking on it now though, I am certain I saw Jess coming from the direction of the armoury." Emily whispered.

Connor got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. If Jess was coming from the armoury it could only mean one thing, but he really hoped he was wrong.

They waited for Jess to regain her composer. Once she had, they tried again to find out what had happened.

"Jess, what happened?" Emily asked, sitting down on Jess' other side. "What caused you to go fleeing through the corridors?"

"B-B-Becker." Jess got out between hiccups.

Connor's bad feeling worsened. He knew Becker had been an idiot when he had called things of with Jess, but he had tried to stay out of what was going on between the two of them. Despite his brotherly feelings towards Jess, Becker was still his friend and he owed it to him to try and stay impartial. But, as his friend, Connor also knew how stupid Becker could be when it came to talking about his feelings. Though, surly, he wouldn't be such an arse when it came to discussing a subject as sensitive as this one. Would he? He wasn't one of those guys that got angry and blamed the girl.

"Come on Jess, tell us what happened. We're worried about you." Abby prompted when she didn't continue.

This time Jess just shook her head in response, causing Connor's bad feeling to intensify once again. Connor, Abby, and Emily shared a concerned look, whatever happened must have been pretty bad if Jess didn't even want to talk about it.

"What did he say when you spoke with him?" Emily asked, her voice gentle. But again all Jess did was shake her head in response.

"How did he react to the baby news?" Connor asked praying that his gut feeling was wrong.

Connor's question caused Jess to burst out into tears again, and bury her head in her hands. This was all the answer Connor needed, he knew what had happened. Jess had told Becker about the baby and he had reacted badly; probably blaming Jess for the entire thing and then telling her that she'd have to do this on her own.

Looking at Abby and Emily, Connor could see similar thoughts reflected in their eyes. None of them could believe Becker would treat Jess this way, and Connor wasn't about to let him get away with it.

Connor was angry; he had tried to understand what Becker was going through. He had even defended him when Abby and Emily had been bad mouthing him behind his back. Now it turned out the girls were right, and Connor was done defending his actions.

Jumping up, Connor rushed out of the menagerie. Fury coursed through his veins as he marched to the armoury, where he knew he would find Becker. He was going to give the Captain a piece of his mind.

"BECKER!" Conner yelled as he stormed into the room, anger resinating in his voice.

The soldier spun around in surprise and Connor used this to his advantage, taking a swing at him. Connor's fist connected with Becker's jaw, causing him to take a step back. The fact that Connor had actually managed to make contact was a testament to how surprised Becker was at seeing the young scientist so mad.

"What the hell?" Becker asked instead of hitting Connor back like he wanted to. What's your problem Temple?"

"What's _my_ problem? What's yours? Why would you act like such an arse? You know, I've been defending you, telling everyone you're not a bad guy you've just got stuff to work out. But you _had_ to go be a jerk and now _I_ look like an idiot. What's worse is you've gone and hurt someone I care about, someone we all care about. Someone I thought you cared about."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Je…"

"Connor no!" Abby yelled bursting into the room. Pulling Connor aside so they weren't overheard Abby continued. "Please tell me you didn't say anything about Jess or the baby."

"No, I was just about to when you pulled me away."

"Thank God!" Abby exclaimed, relieved that she had got there in time. "You can't say anything; she didn't actually talk to him. He doesn't know."

"What? Why didn't she talk to him?"

"She was going too. But when she came down here to talk to him, she found him kissing some blond tramp that works here as a lab technician."

"What! The bastard, he said he couldn't be with Jess because they worked together, though we all know that's total bullshit. I thought he just needed to work through his fear; now you're telling me he just used her. Got what he wanted and moved on to the next girl."

"We don't know that." Abby said, trying to reason with Connor. She could tell he was getting worked up and she didn't want him trying to take on Becker again. All that would accomplish is landing him in the med-bay.

But it became apparent that Connor hadn't heard her when he continued speaking.

"He doesn't even care what this is doing to her. I can only imagine how he'd react to the baby."

"Would you keep your voice down! This isn't the type of news you want to hear by accident. Jess doesn't want to hang around so Emily's taking her home, and I think we should go with her."

"Why?"

"Because you're not thinking straight and Jess is going to need both of us."

As Connor's anger faded away he could see the logic behind Abby's argument; and he knew she was right about Jess. She was going to need both of them tonight. The break-up had been hard on her and learning that Becker had moved on so quickly must hurt. He knew that if Abby ever left him and then moved on that quickly he'd be devastated, he wouldn't know how to go on with life. He also knew that if that ever happened Jess would be there for him, so he was going to be there for her now.

Nodding, Connor followed Abby out of the room. Pausing in the door way he turned and looked at Becker again.

"I thought you were better than that."

* * *

Connor and Abby spent that night at Jess', not wanting to leave her alone. They were worried about Jess; she wasn't taking what she found out today very well. She had stopped crying, but had instead become catatonic. She spent the entire time from when they got home, to when she went to bed, just sitting on the couch staring blankly at the television. She didn't move, and she didn't respond any time either of them tried to get her to talk. It took reminding her of the baby growing inside her to get her to eat dinner, and even then she only ate a bowl of soup.

Jess went to bed early that night, claiming to be tired, but Connor suspected that sleep was the only way she was going to get a break from the thoughts that were no doubt plaguing her mind. He wished there was something he or Abby could do for her, but asides from being there and supporting her, there really wasn't a lot they were able to do.


	25. Chapter 25 - Plans

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Primeval or its characters.

 **Chapter Summary:** After a restless night Jess has come up with a new plan of action.

 **Chapter Length:** 1818

* * *

 **Open Mic Nights**

 **Chapter 25 – Plans**

Jess didn't get a lot of sleep that night. She kept replaying the day in her head, over and over again she saw herself walk into the armoury to find Becker kiss that woman. She couldn't help but think that if she had just gone to see him earlier, the day may have turned out differently.

 _Stop kidding yourself, it doesn't matter when you went to talk to him, he would still be with that tramp. For all you know he's been with her since he dumped you._

Not wanting to dwell on her pain any more Jess shifted her attention to trying to work out what to do now. Briefly she considered going to talk to him again tomorrow. Despite what had happened her friends were still right; this wasn't something she'd be able to hide—she only had another six weeks before she would start to show—and Becker did deserve to know he was going to be a father.

It was as she was considering this that a picture of what her life would look like began to form in her mind.

She could see herself, living in a small house with her son, constantly trying to find the balance between work and family life. Not wanting to make him feel like she was never there for him, but also needing to work long days so she could support the two of them. Then Becker would be around on the weekends, he and his lab technician girlfriend there to spend time with his son. The two of them would be able to take him out to do fun things because neither of them had to worry about the cost of keeping a house running and raising a child. She was sure Becker would help her out, but she would want to put any money Becker gave her for their son aside so he could go to university one day.

Every week her son would be hanging out for the weekend to come around, not because it meant she had time off, but because it meant he got to spend time with his father. The fun parent, the one who actually had time to take him places. He's a child, he wouldn't care that Jess was working hard to provide for him, all he'd care about is which parent spent time with him, something Jess wouldn't be able to do as much as she'd like.

He'd spend the weekends with his father, at the flashy flat he shared with his stunning blond girlfriend, and he'd come home not understanding why his mum didn't have a place that nice, not understanding that Jess was already giving him everything she could. Then, one day, he'd come home and tell her that he didn't want to live with her anymore, he wanted to live with his dad, and naturally she'd let him go, wanting him to have whatever would make him happy. Then Jess would have lost them both; she had lost Becker and now she'd lost her son—the only connection she had to the man she'd once loved.

Tears sprung to Jess' eyes as she thought about her future, she didn't know if she could go through a life time of that. Watching Becker be happy with someone else, and being a better parent to their child just because she had to work all the time. There had to be another way this could turn out, a way that avoids all the pain. Surely there was a way she could have this baby and avoid the pain of being forced to watch Becker move on with his life,

Slowly a plan began to form in her mind, and Jess was finally able to fall asleep.

###

By morning Jess was feeling a lot better; she got ready for work quickly and then went down stairs in search of something she wouldn't immediately bring back up. Reaching the kitchen, she was surprised to find Abby and Connor sitting at her bench having breakfast.

"You guys didn't have to stay the night." Jess said while pouring herself a glass of juice.

"We wanted to make sure you were okay." Abby told her.

"Are you? Okay, that is."

"Well I'm not feeling like I'm going to throw up, so that's good. And yeah, I'm okay. Sorry about being so weepy yesterday, I guess the hormones are starting to go haywire." Jess joined her friends at the counter.

"Don't apologise, you had a pretty intense day."

"Yeah, well, like I said, I'm feeling a lot better today, and I think that's because I've come up with a new plan of action, so to speak."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"Well, technically I'm going back to my original plan of action. I've decided not to tell anyone else that I'm pregnant."

"I thought we covered that this isn't exactly something you can hide." Connor reminded her.

"That's why I've decided to leave the ARC and stay with family in Manchester, at least until I find a new job."

"What!?" Abby and Connor exclaimed simultaneously.

"What happened to telling Becker and giving him the chance to be involved in his kid's life?" Abby asked, being the first to recover.

"I thought about it a lot last night and I realised I can't do it. If I tell him, one of two things will happen; he'll either freak out and want nothing to do with me or the baby, or he'll want to be involved and I'll have to spend the rest of my life watching him be happy with someone else. I can't go through that."

"But Jess, you know no matter what happens you've got us to help you through it. You don't have to leave."

"I know, and I appreciate all the support you've already given me, but I feel it would be better for me—better for both of us—if I left and got a fresh start somewhere else. Don't try and talk me out of it, I've made up my mind."

With that Jess got up and left for work, planning to give Lester her notice as soon as she got there.

* * *

Connor had spent the morning in his lab, working on an improved version of the locking device. Or rather he was trying to work on an improved version of the locking device, in realty all he could focus on was what Jess had told them that morning. He couldn't believe that she was actually going to leave, Jess loved her job, she was good at her job, and she shouldn't have to leave just because her life took an unexpected turn. He also couldn't believe that Becker had managed to move on so quickly, the last time they had talked about it, it had seemed like he was still in love with Jess.

The longer Connor thought about it, the surer he was that yesterday had been some sort of horrible misunderstanding. He knew Becker and he wasn't the type of person to move on quickly, and he certainly wasn't the type of person to start making out with someone in his office in the middle of the day. No, they were missing a vital piece of information, they had to be, yesterday's events just didn't make sense.

Knowing he wasn't going to get any work done until this was sorted out Connor went in search of Abby, hoping his wife would be able to shed some light on what was going on.

###

He found Abby in the small lounge area attached to the locker room. Luckily the room was empty, most people preferring to have their lunch in the larger break room upstairs. Sitting down next to Abby, Connor told her everything that had been running through his head since their conversation with Jess.

"You're right," Abby said when Connor had finished talking. "Something does seem strange about it, Becker isn't like that. Plus I caught him staring at Jess this morning and you should have seen the look on his face. It was this sad cross between longing and agonizing; like he wants nothing more than to be with her and yet the very thought of her tortures him."

"See, I know they'd end up back together if one of them would just make the first move."

"I don't think that's going to happen Con, Jess is pretty determined about leaving."

"Well, we need to convince her to stay."

"I have a feeling the only person who could do that would be Becker, and I just don't see that happening."

"Well, then we just have to make him realise how much he'd miss her if even the little contact they have now was gone."

"I don't know…"

"Come on, we have to at least try. We both know they'd be happier together again; and, I don't know about you, but I want to watch Becker try and raise a kid."

Abby laughed at his comment. "Okay, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try."

Together they began to formulate a plan. They knew finding out Jess was leaving would put a crack in Becker's resolve, and they needed to take advantage of that. But first they had to make sure the processing of Jess' resignation was delayed.

###

Once he was finished speaking with Abby, Connor went to see Lester. Knocking on his office door he waited for a response before entering the room.

"Lester, by any chance, has Jess come to see you today?" He asked, not bothering with formal greetings.

Lester sighed. "She has."

It was clear by the expression on his face that Lester knew why Connor was asking about Jess.

"So, I take it you know she wants to leave her job here?"

"I do."

"Well, that's why I'm here. Abby and I were wondering if you could, maybe, hold off on processing her resignation?"

"And why would I do that? If Miss Parker wishes to leave the ARC she has the right to."

"That's the thing, she doesn't want to leave, she feels like she has too, and me and Abs think we can change her mind."

"Why would she feel like she has to leave the ARC?"

"I can't say."

"Does this have something to do with a certain emotionally inept captain?"

"Can't answer that either."

"Well if you can't tell me anything, why shouldn't I process her request?"

"Because I know her, and this isn't what she wants. Please, just give Abby and me a week. If she hasn't come to you and told you she's changed her mind by the end of the day on Monday, then put it through."

Lester gave a resigned sigh. "Fine. But only because I'm loath to do all the paperwork this would require."

"Thank you."

Connor left Lester's office feeling like they actually had a chance to get this done.


	26. Chapter 26 - Realisation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Primeval, its characters, or the lyrics I've used, they are the property of whoever has the rights to ABBA's songs.

 **Chapter Summary:** Becker's had a strange week and it only gets worse when he learns Jess is leaving the ARC.

 **Chapter Length:** 2224

* * *

 **Open Mic Nights**

 **Chapter 26 – Realisation**

The ARC was almost deserted. Most people had gone home by now, leaving only the skeleton crew that would cover the night shift. It was peaceful, and peace was something Becker dearly needed.

He was in the ARC's shooting range—which didn't get a lot of use since the introduction of the EMDs—trying to work through the strange week he'd had. The feel of the cold metal in his hands combined with the practice of shooting the gun—which had become second nature to him—helped clear his mind, and allowed him to think.

Now, when Becker said it had been a strange week, he meant it had been a _really strange_ week, and that was saying something considering the work he did.

Frist Brittney—one of the lab technicians—had practically jumped him in his office on Monday. She had brought him some files that had needed his signature and then lingered after they were signed, trying to engage him in conversation. Becker had politely answered each question she asked, while trying to make it clear that he wasn't interested in talking. He wasn't doing a very good job of this however, as it didn't look like Brittney was going anywhere any time soon. So Becker decided that he would be the one to leave. Getting up he made the excuse that he had a training session and went to move past her, which turned out to be a very bad idea. As he got close to her, she pulled him to her and kissed him. It was one of the strangest things to happen to him and he had no idea how to react. He stood there as she kissed him, body rigid, as he tried to work out the proper way to defuse the situation. He wasn't sure if he had given Brittney a reason to think he was interested, but he wanted to tread carefully in case he had, so he didn't hurt her feelings.

Thankfully, the kiss didn't last long, as a few moments later one of his soldiers came looking for him. It turned out he did have a training session to get to, he had just forgotten about it, something he had been doing a lot of lately. He detangled himself from Brittney and followed his second in command out of the room.

As they made their way down to the sparing room attached to the gym, Williams took it upon himself to tell Becker that he was glad to see the Captain moving on from Miss Parker. Telling him he had been different ever since their relationship ended, sadder, and he hoped this new relationship brought him back to them.

Becker hadn't said anything, letting Williams think what he wanted to. The truth was, he was nowhere _near_ close to getting over Jess. He regrated ending their relationship more and more every day; and Brittney kissing him had only made him miss the bright Field Coordinator more than he had been to begin with.

Then, to make that day even stranger, there had been the incident with Connor.

Becker's mind had still been occupied with thoughts of Jess and whether it was too late to try and win her back, when the scientist had stormed angrily into the armoury. It was so rare for Connor to get angry that the sound of fury in his voice as he called Becker's name had thrown him off, giving Connor the opening he needed to take a swing at him, which only served to shock him even more.

He still didn't know what he had done to make the man so angry.

Finally, to top off his bizarre week, he had been receiving odd looks from Abby and Emily ever since Tuesday. Whenever they were in the same room he would catch the two woman looking at him with sadness and pity in their eyes. They were looking at him as if he were dying from some horrible disease, only he didn't know about it.

He was about to load another round of bullets into his gun when—out of the corner of his eye—he noticed Matt standing in the doorway. It was then he realised it was Friday and that his weird week was finally coming to an end. It also meant it was the night the team went out for drinks.

"I don't feel like going out." He told Matt.

"I figured as much. But I thought you might want to come tonight since it's more of a going away party. Most of the ARC will be there, I think even Lester's coming."

Becker frowned, this was the first he was hearing about anyone leaving the ARC.

 _You'd think as Head of Security they'd keep me informed on who does and doesn't work her._

"Who's leaving?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"Would I be asking if I did?"

"Aw mate, I thought you knew." Matt looked like he was dreading giving Becker the answer to his question. "I hate to be the one to tell you this, but I guess it's better you hear it from me than someone else. It's Jess, she's leaving the ARC, possibly even leaving the city. Today was her last day, technically she's still got next week but she'll be away at meetings with Lester and the Minister all week, so today's the last day we'll see her."

Becker felt like the ground had just been ripped out from underneath him, like his entire world was falling apart. The only thing that had got him through the last few weeks had been seeing her every day at work. Sure, they hadn't talked since the breakup, but just seeing her had made his day brighter and made him feel like he could cope with whatever that day had instore for him.

Ever since they had split up he had been slowly slipping back into that dark place he had been in when they met, and he didn't know what he would do if he never got to see her again. Just seeing her most days was enough to push some of the darkness back.

It was in that moment that Becker realised how truly big of a mistake he made braking up with her. The truth was he didn't just want her in his life, he needed her in it. She was his brightness, the love of his life, the person that made him whole. How could he live if he didn't have her by his side?

He had to try and get her to stay.

"Where's the party happening?" He asked Matt, surprised that his voice came out calm when he was panicking on the inside.

"The pub we usually go to."

As soon as Matt had spoken Becker was gone, racing to his car. He had to convince Jess stay at the ARC, to stay with him. He didn't know what he would do if she didn't.

* * *

The drive to the pub passed in a blur. The only thought on Becker's mind was getting there and talking to Jess before it was too late.

Arriving, Becker finds Jess partaking in the open mic night like she did every Friday, and all he can do is stand there and listen as she sings. As he listened to her he was reminded of what Abby told him months ago, that Jess always chose a song that reviled something of what she was feeling, and though Jess always insisted that this wasn't the case, Becker knew her well enough to realise that it often was.

 _I was in your arms,_

 _Thinking I belonged there._

 _I figured it made sense,_

 _Building me a fence._

 _Building me a home,_

 _Thinking I'd be strong there._

 _But I was a fool,_

 _Playing by the rules._

He was certain her song choice had been influenced by the relationship they had shared and he couldn't help but wonder if he was the reason she was leaving. Had he chased her away not only from him, but from the job and friends she loved as well?

 _But tell me dose she kiss,_

 _Like I used to kiss you?_

 _Does is feel the same,_

 _When she calls your name?_

 _Somewhere deep inside,_

 _You must know I miss you._

 _But what can I say?_

 _Rules must be obeyed._

He knew this was her way of moving on. Even though she hadn't known he would be there, she was using this song to tell him—and everyone else—that she still loved him, but she was moving on. Becker couldn't let that happen.

He had known she wouldn't wait around forever; she had told him so when they broke up. He hadn't wanted her to wait for him, he knew he may never be able to break past the fear that had made him end things. But he had hoped she would wait, he knew that was selfish, but she was still the woman he loved and the thought of her with anyone else was unbearable.

Now, here he was, not entirely past his fears—he may never be—but wanting more than anything to make a relationship work, and it was looking like he was too late. He knew it was his own fault, which only made the whole thing worse. He was ready to cut his losses, go home, and prepare for a life without his only love, however long that may be.

 _No! You came here to fight for her and that's exactly what you're going to do. It's not too late, it can't be._

Noticing Abby and Connor in the crowed he pushed his way towards them.

"Why didn't you tell me about Jess?" He demanded as soon as he got to them. "Didn't you think I deserved to know?"

"Deserved to know what?" Abby asked warily, sharing a look with Connor.

"That she's leaving the ARC."

"Why do you care if she leaves the ARC?"

"Let me help you out here mate." Connor said before he could answer. "If your answer is because you're the head of security and it's your job to know, or any other equally bullshit reason, you're going to end up being interrogated by Abs. So just go with the truth and save us all some time."

"He's right, I will pick at you until I get the truth. Just think about this; if you're here to try and get her back, after everything you've put her through, you need to be a different man. Someone who's going to stick by her through thick and thin. She deserves that, and if you can't even talk to us, the only two people who could even have a hope at understanding everything you've been through, how can you be sure you're ready to be what she deserves?"

Becker sighed. He knew they were right. Jess deserved someone who wasn't going to run from her whenever he got scared of how much she meant to him. The question was; was Becker ready to be that man?

 _If you want her in your life, you're going to have to be ready. You have to be that man, or you'll lose her for good._

"Now, why do you care if she leaves the ARC?" Abby's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Because she can't leave the ARC"

"Why can't she leave?" Asked Connor, he could see they were getting somewhere with Becker but he was going to require some prompting.

"Because I don't want her too."

"Because…?"

"Because I love her more than I've ever loved anyone before, more than I ever will love anyone ever again. I made the biggest mistake of my life when I broke up with her, and I wish it hadn't taken me this long to figure it out."

Abby and Connor looked at him, both of them smiling widely.

"Now, please help me get her back."

"That may be hard, she saw you with whatever tramp you were using to try and get over her."

"What?"

"The woman you were making out with in your office on Monday? Jess saw you."

Becker groaned, that was the worst thing that could have happened. He explained the situation to Connor and Abby. Telling them that he wasn't making out with her, that she had kissed him. He watched Abby and Connor grow embarrassed as he told them what had happened.

"Don't tell me you actually believed I could have moved on from Jess that quickly?"

Neither of them responded, they just stared at the ground.

"And I'm guessing that's why you came storming in to the armoury and punched me?"

"Yeah, sorry about that mate. I may have overreacted."

"We still have a problem because Jess doesn't know the truth. It's going to take a big gesture on your part to even get her to listen to you." Abby said cutting in.

"I may have an idea." Connor said smirking.

Becker listened as Connor explained his plan and why he thought it would work. But the further he got into his explanation the more nervous Becker became. He knew his friends were right, it would take something big to get Jess to talk to him, but he had a feeling he would need a couple of drinks before he could go through with the plan.


	27. Chapter 27 - Lay All Your Love On Me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Primeval, its characters, or the lyrics I've used, they are the property of whoever has the rights to ABBA's songs.

 **Chapter Summary:** Becker is desperate to get Jess back, he'd do anything just to get her to talk to him. Including going along with Connor's plan.

 **Chapter Length:** 2425

 **Author's Note:** The version of the song _Lay All Your Love On Me_ , that I was in this chapter isn't the original, but the one from _Mamma Mia!_ (the soundtrack version, not the one in the movie, the movie one doesn't have the final verse). Just in case you want to listen to it, every time I do it makes me think of our favourite couple. Only two chapters to go! They'll be up tomorrow. Enjoy X

* * *

 **Open Mic Nights**

 **Chapter 27 – Lay All Your Love On Me**

It was incredible how many people from the ARC had come out tonight. Normally when they went out on a Friday night it was just the core team, not because they didn't invite anyone else, that was just how it turned out. But Abby and Connor had spread around that the team was going for drinks as a goodbye for Jess, and now the pub was filled mostly with ARC personal. Jess was touched that so many of her co-workers had come to say their farewells.

Currently, Jess was sitting in a booth with Abby and Emily; trying not to think about how this was probably the last time she would get to do this with them.

"So Jess, what are you planning to do now that you are leaving the ARC?" Emily asked her.

"I've got a friend from uni that's going to help me find another job. Once that's done and I've settled into the new job I'll look at finding a new place to live."

"You are going to move house as well?"

"Yeah. I want a fresh start and there are just too many memories in that place."

"I really wish you were not leaving."

Jess sighed. "If I'm being honest, I don't really want to go. I love working at the ARC and I'm going to miss all of you so much. Maybe if things with Becker had worked out it would be different, but as it is…I just feel like I have to go."

"Do you mean if you guys got back together?" Abby asked, after her conversation with Becker she wanted to see how Jess felt, that way she may be able to save him some embarrassment.

Jess sighed again. "I don't even know what I mean."

"Well, how do you wish things turned out?"

"Do you wish you had never broken up and could get back together?"

"Or do you just wish he was there to help you though the next 7 and a half months?"

"Do you want him to just be a part of the baby's life?"

"Or a part of yours as well?"

"Do you still love him?"

"Or are your feelings more platonic now?"

Jess' head reeled as Abby and Emily went back and forth, firing questions at her, trying to decipher what Jess felt.

"Enough." Jess said, putting an end to the countless questions. "I don't know how I wish this turned out. I mean, do I wish I had help though this? Yes, the thought of doing it alone still terrifies me. Do I want him to be a part of the baby's life? Yes, the kid deserves to know their father. Does that mean I want him to be a part of my life? Well, if he's part of one of our lives he's going to be a part of the other's life as well. Do I wish we were still together? I've wished that every day since we broke up. Are my feelings platonic? Not even close, I love him so much it hurts, it physically hurts, every time I see him. Would I take him back? In a heartbeat."

Abby and Emily smiled at her and Jess realised that she had just admitted to them things she had barely admitted to herself.

"Does that mean I'm a push-over?" Jess asked.

"What? Taking him back?" Abby asked.

Jess nodded.

"I do not think so. I think it means you are willing to give someone you care about another chance, just like you would any of us, if we had a falling out and stopped talking." Emily said.

"If he did it more than once and you kept taking him back, then, yeah, I'd be worried."

"Well it doesn't matter anyway, he's moved on. Besides, it's not just about me now, and I can't have him go running every time he gets scared. It's not fair on me or the baby."

"I'll be back in a moment." Abby said leaving the table, still grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

Jess couldn't believe what had just come out of her mouth. Though with her tendency for babbling, she really shouldn't be surprised. What was surprising was that she had meant every word she said. She did still love Becker and wanted to get back together with him.

 _But he's moved on. He's seeing that other woman now and there's no point in pining after him. It's never going to happen, and that's probably for the best._

Moments later Abby returned and told them they had to go stand up the front, by the stage. When Jess asked why, all she would say was that she didn't want to miss the next person singing.

 _Oh God, I hope this doesn't mean Connor's decided sing._

Jess shuddered at the thought, having heard him sing in the shower—loudly and off key—when the three of them had lived together.

They made it to the stage just as the emcee was getting ready to introduce the next person.

"Next up we've got a newbie to open mic night, so let's be gentle. They'd like to dedicate this song to their lost love, and asks that if you're willing to talk everything out, you join them on stage and sing the second half of the duet. And girl you better not leave him hanging after he put himself out there like this, cause that's just cold. Okay, put your hands together for Becker."

Jess felt shock course through her.

 _Surely he can't mean…_

Her shock doubled as she saw Becker—her Becker—walk onto the stage. Then, just as she thought she couldn't possibly be any more surprised, he began to sing and her jaw dropped.

 _I wasn't jealous before we met._

 _Now every man that I see is a potential threat._

 _And I'm possessive, it isn't nice._

 _You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice._

 _But now it isn't true,_

 _Now everything is you._

 _And all I've learned,_

 _Has over turned._

 _I beg of you…_

Jess didn't know what to think. Was she the lost love that was meant to join him for the duet? Or had he done something to drive off his new girlfriend?

If it was her that he meant, should she go up there? On the one hand, it's Becker, the man she's loved deeply for longer than she's ever loved anyone before, and she could think of nothing better than getting back together with him. But on the other, she doesn't want to go through the pain of being left by someone she loves so much again, plus she had her baby to consider now.

Abby and Emily turned to her.

"Well?" Abby asked. "What are you going to do?"

"Yes, are you going to join him?"

"I don't know what I should do. Would getting back together be the right thing to do? What if he doesn't want the baby?"

"Jess, no one is saying anything about resuming a relationship. He just wants to know if you would be willing to talk with him." Emily pointed out. "And having a conversation would be a good thing, would it not? It is what you had wanted, maybe once you have talked you will decide that you do not have to leave. Just talk with him and find out where you both stand, once that is done, think about the type of relationship you would both like."

"We don't even know if it's me he meant."

"Of course it's you! Believe me Jess, Connor and I had a long conversation with him. It's you."

"What about that other woman."

"Oh Jess, that was just a huge misunderstanding. But we don't have time to go into that now, you need to get up there, your part is about to begin."

Before she could protest, Abby was pushing her forward and up the stairs, onto the stage. Then she was being handed a microphone and before she knew it, Jess was singing the next verse.

 _It was like shooting a sitting duck._

 _A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck._

 _I still don't know what you've done with me._

 _A grown up woman should never fall so easily._

 _I feel a kind of fear._

 _When I don't have near._

 _Unsatisfied, I skip my pride,_

 _I beg you dear…_

Becker sang the chorus and Jess tried to get her wits back. She had never felt so dazed while on stage. Though she had never had someone use a song to try and win her back, so she supposed this was new territory all around.

 _ **J:**_ _I've had a few little love affairs._

 _They didn't last very long,_

 _And they've been pretty scarce._

 _ **B:**_ _I used to think that was sensible._

 _It makes the truth even more,_

 _Incomprehensible._

 _ **J &B:**_ _'Cause everything is new._

 _And everything is you._

 _And all I've learned,_

 _Has overturned._

 _What can I do…_

The song went on, repeating the chorus three time before coming to an end. When they finished singing, Jess found herself standing face to face with Becker, staring up in to the brown eyes she loved so much. They stayed that way, staring into each other's eyes while the audience applauded.

The emcee came back on stage, breaking the spell that had come over them.

"Well who'd have thought the lost love would be our favourite open mic night singer, Miss Jessica Parker. Give them another round of applause. Hope you work it out guys." He said as Jess and Becker left the stage.

Once they were back in the main area of the pub Becker pulled Jess aside so they could talk. Though at first all they did was stand in silence.

"I didn't know you could sing." Jess said when the silence became too great.

"Ah, yes," Becker said as he ran his hand over the back of his neck. "Well, it's not something I generally like to do, but I needed to find a way to show you how I feel and that I really would like the chance to talk everything out with you."

"So, that wasn't some random song choice because you know I like ABBA? That song actually meant something to you?"

"It did."

Silence fell over them again, and this time it was Becker who broke it.

"Jess, I know I told you we couldn't be together because I couldn't have anything in my life that would distract me from my job, but I think we both know that's not true. The truth is, when you got injured out in the field, I thought I was going to lose you; and that terrified me. Then it turned out you would be fine, but the fear I was feeling stayed. I've gone through the pain of losing people so many times, and I knew, if I lost you, it would be so much worse. I thought if I put some distance between us it would make it easier, but all I did was cause both of us unnecessary pain, and I am so sorry for that. Could you ever forgive me?"

"You hurt me Becker. I thought you were someone I could trust, someone I loved who loved me back…"

"I do love you, Jess. So much so that I can't sleep at night because all I can think about is how incredibly stupid I was to breakup with you. That was the biggest mistake I have ever made, or will ever make."

"What about that other woman?"

"That meant nothing to me, I swear. Brittney came to my office with papers for me to sign and then she wouldn't leave. So I told her I hand a training session, in an attempt to get away from her, and as I went to leave she kissed me. I swear that's what happened, you can check the security footage if you like."

"That's not necessary. I know you well Becker and I can tell when you're lying. I believe you when you say that's what happened; and yes, I can forgive you. I know what you've been through and I can see how me getting injured would have brought all that pain back."

"Would you be willing to give me another chance?" Though he was smiling at the news that she forgave him, Becker's voice was timid as he spoke.

Jess really wanted to tell him yes, that she would give him another chance, and have him pull her into his arms. But she knew that before any of that could happen there was more they needed to talk about. He needed to know about the baby, and she need to know how he felt about it before they could have any chance at making a relationship work.

"I still love you, I really do. But I think there's still more we need to talk about and I don't want to get either of our hopes up. How about I come over to your place tomorrow and we can continue this then?"

"Okay," Becker agreed, though Jess could tell he did so reluctantly. "But promise me one thing; promise me that you won't leave the ARC. Don't leave a job you love and the friends who care about you just because I screwed up."

"I want to stay, I do. But it's too late, I've already given my resignation to Lester."

"I may be able to help with that," Connor said, coming up to them. "I wasn't eavesdropping, I swear. I just happened to hear that last part."

"What do you mean?" Jess asked. "About being able to help?"

"Well, I may have asked Lester to hang off on processing your request to leave the ARC."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because I promised I could change your mind by the end of the day Monday. That and it saves him from doing paperwork."

Jess couldn't believe Conner had done that. She felt like she should be mad at him for interfering, but she was too happy at having an opportunity to stay.

 _Maybe if all goes well with Becker tomorrow, I can stay and we can raise this little guy together._

The thought of the three of them getting to be a family made her smile, and she found herself agreeing to Becker's stipulation.

###

That night as Jess lay in bed it dawned on her that after tomorrow Becker would know he was going to be a father, and her life could very well change again.


	28. Chapter 28 - Rightful Place

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Primeval or its characters.

 **Chapter Summary:** Jess tells Becker about the baby.

 **Chapter Length:** 1926

* * *

 **Open Mic Nights**

 **Chapter 28 – Rightful Place**

That night Becker had trouble sleeping. He spent most of the night lying in bed awake, wondering what Jess wanted to talk about. He had told her everything at the pub, how his fears had caused him to withdraw from her. He had even explained the incident in his office to her, and she had said she believed him. He couldn't see what there was left for them to talk about. Jess had said she still loved him, so what was holding her back?

As he lay in bed, he remembered something Conner had said to him that night he and Matt had dragged him to the pub, a couple weeks after he had first broken up with Jess. Connor had mentioned being worried about the Field Coordinator, that she had been throwing up a lot, and that he hoped Abby and Emily convinced her to go see a doctor.

What if that was what she wanted to talk to him about? What if she had gone to see the doctor and had found out something was wrong with her? What if she's terribly sick and knows she doesn't have long, and she's trying to spare him the pain of losing someone again?

It didn't matter, he wanted to be with her for whatever amount of time they were given.

 _If she is sick, I'll be with her every step of the way. I'll be by her side through every doctor's appointment and I'll make sure she knows what she means to me every day for as long as we get. If I do end up losing her, well, I won't worry about that until it happens, if it happens._

Eventually Becker feel into a deep sleep, but it was far from peaceful. He slept restlessly, plagued with nightmares. The worries that had kept him up half the night had followed him into the realm of dreams. He dreamt that he and Jess got back together, only for her to die moments later. That nightmare was promptly followed by another one, in which he and Jess got to spend years together. But he had to spend those years watching her valiantly fight off the disease that was trying to kill her, only for her to end up on her death bed anyway. Each dream was followed by another, that was more terrifying than the dream that preceded it. More often than not the pain of losing Jess was too great for Becker to bare and he soon followed his love.

* * *

When Becker woke up the next morning he was just as tired as when he went to bed, the little sleep he got had been anything but restful. He was tempted to stay in bed and try to get more sleep, it's not like he was working that day, but then he remembered that Jess was coming over and suddenly he was wide awake.

He got out of bed and set about getting ready for the day ahead. He got dressed, had a cup of coffee and then straightened up his living room. With that done, and nothing else to do, Becker began wandering, aimlessly, around his apartment

He was filled with nervous energy. So much so, that when there was a knock on his door, the normally calm and collected Captain practically jumped out of his skin.

Opening the door, he found Jess standing on the other side, looking just as nervous as he felt.

"Come in."

Jess smiled up at him timidly as she entered the apartment. They made their way into the living room and sat on the couch, where they stayed in silence until it becomes too much for him, and Becker broke it.

"Jess, I think I know what it is you want to talk about."

Jess looked at him in surprise. "You do?"

"Last night I remembered something Connor said to me a few weeks ago, about how you were getting sick all the time. Jess, I want you to know that whatever you're going through, I want to be there to support you. I'll be by your side for however long it takes for you to get well again. Which you will, you will get better Jess." He took her hands as he spoke.

"That's very sweet of you Becker, but you've got the wrong idea. I'm perfectly heathy, I saw a doctor and she figured out what was causing it."

"So…what was wrong? Did you have some sort of stomach bug?"

"Um, yeah…something like that."

"Then what did you want to talk about?"

Jess took a deep breath. "Becker, I'm…pregnant."

Becker pulled away from her, removing his hands from hers and leaned back into the couch. He cursed himself for how stupid he had been. He'd made a fool of himself last night, professing his love for her when she had already moved on with someone else. She probably went home last night and had a good laugh with her baby's father about her ex that told her he was still in love with her, thinking he would have a chance at winning her back.

 _God I'm so stupid._

Then he remembered some of the things Jess had said to him last night. She had told him she still loved him as well, and she had seemed particularly bothered by what had happened with Brittney. If she were with someone else why would him being with another woman bother her? And why would she tell him she still loved him?

 _If she tells me that some guy knocked her up and then walked out on her, I will track the bastard down and throw him through an anomaly._

"I'm almost two months pregnant actually." Jess' voice dragged him away from his thoughts. "Becker, think about who I was with two months ago."

He frowned at her, wondering why she thought to bring that up. After a moment it dawned on him what she was implying and a whole different set of emotions descended upon him.

Running a hand through his hair, Becker got up and started pacing the room.

How did this happen? They always made sure to use protection, they were both too responsible not to. Somewhere in the back of his mind there was a voice reminding him that no form of birth control is 100 percent effective. He had heard of people who had fallen pregnant despite using birth control, he had just always thought that—with how small the odds were—it wouldn't happen to him.

What was he going to do? Was he even ready to be a father? Of course he wasn't. What twenty-six-year-old was ready to be a parent? He didn't know anything about kids. He was barely an adult and now he was supposed to take care of a child. There was no way in hell he was ready to take on something so life changing.

 _Well, you're going to have to find a way to be ready to do this. You're not leaving Jess to deal with it by herself. You're going to be there for her and that baby for as long as she wants you to be._

"That's what I was afraid of." Jess muttered as she got up and left the flat.

Becker frowned, wondering what she meant, then he realised how his silence must have looked to her. Seconds later he was out the door, running after her.

"Jess, wait!" He caught up to her at the lift, and when she turned around he saw that there were tears in her eyes and staining her cheeks.

"Becker it's okay, I get it. We're young and you don't want a baby. Don't worry about it, you won't see me or the baby again."

Becker's heart broke at her words. How could she think that he'd never want to see her again?

"Don't you ever think that's what I want."

"It's not?"

"No, and I'm sorry I made you think that it was. I was just in shock; I couldn't stop thinking about how life would change now. I didn't even stop to think about how you must be feeling, and I am so so sorry for that. I can't even begin to imagine how hard this must be for you."

"I've been pretty emotional since I found out."

"Please Jess, come back inside and let's keep talking about this." He used the pads of his thumbs to wipe away the tears that had escaped her eyes.

Jess nodded and let Becker lead her back into his flat. They sat back down on the couch, Becker pulling Jess close to him.

"This is going to be pretty life changing isn't it?" Jess asked, her voice quiet.

"It is Jess," he said, squeezing her shoulders. "But we'll get through it. Abby told me that if I deserved to have you back in my life I had to show you I'm a changed man, and I'm going to do that by being by your side every step of the way."

Jess smiled up at him. "Thank you."

"I do have one question though, why did you take so long to tell me? It must have been terrifying going through this on your own."

"I've actually only known myself for a week. Most women are already a month pregnant by the time they find out, but it took me longer to realise there was something different with my body, I was too…distracted to recognise the signs. If it wasn't for Abby and Emily insisting I go see a doctor, I still might not know."

Becker winced at her words, knowing he was the reason she hadn't realised something was wrong.

They fell into silence, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Now that the initial shock had worn off, Becker was able to picture what his new life might look like. He could see him and Jess moving into a small house somewhere, just big enough for the two of them and the baby. They would spend the next few months getting everything ready for the baby's arrival. They'd have to set up a nursery and buy everything the little one would need, something he wass sure Jess would enjoy doing.

He could imagine holding Jess' hand as she gave birth to their child, the team out in the hospital's waiting room, hanging out for news on how both mother and child were doing. He could picture bringing them both home and beginning their new lives as a family, and the more he thought about it, the happier Becker got. What had seemed terrifying mere moments ago was starting to look like the best thing that could have happened to him.

"So, you're not mad?" Jess asked timidly.

"Jess, yesterday I thought the best thing that could happen to me was getting back together with you. I was wrong. The best thing that could happen to me is getting to start a family with you. How could I get mad at you for giving me the best thing that will ever happen to me?"

Jess was looking at him with tears in her eyes, but this time, they were tears of joy.

"I love you Jess, and there is no one I would rather be doing this with."

Then, Becker did something he had been wanting to do for weeks now, he leant down and kissed her. The kiss started off soft, but slowly grew more passionate as they gave in to the emotions swirling around inside of them.


	29. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Primeval or its characters.

 **Chapter Length:** 2156

* * *

 **Open Mic Nights**

 **Epilogue**

 _7 months later_

Jess' eyes flickered open, squinting when the florescent lighting hit them. For a moment Jess is disorientated, this clearly wasn't her bedroom at the house she shared with Becker. Then, slowly, her memories returned to her.

She remembered waking up in the middle of the night as her water broke, and then waking up Becker, who was—thankfully—a light sleeper. Before she knew it they were out the door with her overnight bag and driving to the hospital. That was followed by eight hours of agonizing labour, before they finally wheeled Jess into delivery. She remembered Becker being by her side the whole time, holding her hand, wiping the sweat off her face, even tying her hair back when she couldn't manage to do it herself.

Jess let her gaze wander the room. She was in a small, private hospital room, with pale pink walls and maroon carpeting. The bed she occupied was in the centre of the room, and there was a small table beside the top of the bed. Suspended in the left corner of the room was a small, old fashioned television, and under it was a door that Jess assumed lead to the bathroom. Pushed against the wall to her right was a crib, and in the corner next to it was an armchair. Which was currently occupied by Becker, who was holding their new born son.

Noticing that she was awake, Becker rose up out of the armchair and went to sit beside Jess on the bed. Silently he handed her their baby. Jess smiled as she looked down at her son, wrapped in a pale blue blanket. He looked up at her with bright blue eyes, and Jess could see tufts of dark brown hair peeking out from under the cap he wore. _Just like his father._

"What are you thinking?" Becker asked as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Just that with those eyes and that hair he's going to grow up to be a heartbreaker. Especially if he inherited anything else from you."

Becker chuckled. "Hey, you can't blame me for the eyes, you're the one with the sparkling blue eyes, and if he inherits your smile then we'll be in trouble."

Jess laughed and they fell into silence, both content to watch their son.

"How long was I asleep?" Jess asked after a moment.

"Not long, maybe an hour or so. The nurse said you needed to rest, she even had the audacity to go as far as to suggest I leave."

Jess laughed, imaging the fight Becker would have put up at it being suggested that he leave. By now all the doctors at the ARC knew that if the field coordinator ended up in the med bay for whatever reason, to let the Captain remain by her side. Anything else would just end badly for them.

"I hope you weren't too hard on her."

"Of course not. I just made it clear that there is no force on this earth that would make me leave this hospital without you."

Jess smiled at him. While his protectiveness could be overbearing at times—especially over the last seven months—she loved how devoted they were to each other. She knew if their positions were reversed, and she was the one told to leave when he was lying in a hospital bed she would have told the nurse the same thing. It was why the ARC doctors always used the larger treatment areas when treating either of them, because they knew if one of them turned up, the other wouldn't be far behind.

"Once that was sorted, she told me that the team was here while you were in delivery, but they got called away on an emergency."

"I hope they're okay." Jess knew that meant there was an anomaly and she always worried about the team when she wasn't the one behind the ADD.

"I'm sure they're fine, you trained your replacement well, they'll probably be turning up here before we know it."

As if summoned by his words there was a knock on the door and then Abby was poking her head into the room.

"Hey, is it alright if we come in?" she asked, her voice quiet.

"Of course." Jess said as Abby, Connor, Matt, and Emily filed into the room and came to stand by the bed, all of them wanting to get a good look at the baby. "Guys, meet Daniel Alistair Becker."

"He's so cute." Abby gushed.

"Truly gorgeous. May I hold him?" Emily asked.

"Sure." Jess handed Daniel to the Victorian woman, who cradled him in her arms, a smile on her face as she looked down at the little boy.

A hush fell over the group as they thought about the man lost in time who the couple had named their son after.

"Emily looks quite comfortable with the baby; don't you think mate?" Connor said to Matt, trying to remove some of the tension that had descended on them. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the older man, causing the couple in question to blush.

"Leave 'em alone Con." Abby said before turning to Emily. "Okay, my turn, come to aunty Abby."

Emily handed the baby to the animal expert.

"Now whose looking comfortable with the baby." Matt smirked.

"Okay, yeah, very funny."

Silence fell over the group once again. None of them felt the need to speak, they were content to be in each other's company and marvel over the child who was no more than a few hours old. It served as a reminder to all of them of why they did the job that they do.

Daniel was handed to Connor next, who looked like he was holding a bomb. He started crying moments later, but stopped as soon as Matt took him out of Connor's arms, causing the team to laugh.

"You know," Connor said as a thought struck him. "It's probably a good thing they had a boy. I don't even want to think about how overprotective Action Man would be of a girl. Especially if she grew up to have her mother's sense of style."

Becker paled slightly at the thought, making the team laugh once again.

"There still time for that." Matt added, enjoying watching the soldier squirm.

"Do you think Jess and I could have a chance to recover from our first child, before we go thinking about the next?"

Emily and Abby shot a look at Jess, impressed that Becker was so committed to her that he was able to admit to wanting another child with the woman.

Jess smiled back at them. Becker really was a changed man. He expressed his feelings a lot better than he used to—or at least he did when he was with her—and he didn't let their job get to him as much as he used to. He was finally dealing with the loss he has experienced, and he no longer let it interfere with his present. Sure, there were still days were he felt like everything was crashing down on him, but when that happened he talked to her, instead of pulling away like he used to.

It probably also helped that Jess hadn't gone out into the field again. Lester forbade it the moment he learnt that she was pregnant.

"Okay, time for presents." Connor announced as Daniel was passed to his father.

"You guys shouldn't have," Jess protested, but started laughing as soon as she saw what Connor had bought. The scientist pulled a small, plush toy dinosaur out of a bag and showed it to the baby, who stared at it blankly. Undeterred, Connor placed the toy on the table beside Jess, claiming that Daniel would love it when he was older.

"This is from Matt and I," Emily said handing Jess a bag. "I hope they are to your liking. The woman at the store said it would make a good gift, as you can never have too many when it comes to young children."

Jess looked in the bag and found a set of four body suits, all in different prints.

"Thank you, they're all great."

Daniel started to cry then, and Jess took him from Becker.

"He's probably hungry again."

"Connor, why don't you and I go grab everyone some coffees?" Matt suggested, thinking it would be best if they were out of the room while Jess fed Daniel. Even if Jess was comfortable with them being there, he doubted Becker would be.

"Becker, why don't you go with them? You could probably use a caffeine kick."

"I'm fine Jess."

"You've been stuck in this room for as long as I have, plus you've been awake since two this morning, and—unlike me—I doubt you've had any rest. Go with them and take a minute to reset, we'll both be fine while you're gone."

"Okay." Becker kissed Jess and Daniel before following Matt and Connor from the room, leaving her with Abby and Emily.

They returned half an hour later and it wasn't long before the team was saying their goodbyes and heading home.

* * *

Not long after the team had left, Lester and his wife turned up to see the couple and their new baby.

"How are you doing dear?" Helen Lester asked Jess, coming to stand beside the young woman's bed.

"I'm okay, just a little tired, and I feel like my emotions are all over the place."

"Well this might help with that." The older woman pulled a box of chocolates from the bag she was carrying.

"That will definitely help, thank you"

"This is for you Captain; Lord knows you'll need it." Lester said handing Becker a bottle of scotch.

"Thank you, sir."

"And we didn't forget about the little one." Mrs Lester took a small teddy bear out of her bag, gesturing to wear Connor had left his gift she continued. "Shall a put it by the other toys?"

"Thank you, this is all very kind of you." Jess said as the woman moved to the other side of the bed.

Noticing what the other toy was Lester scoffed. "From Temple I presume?"

"Oh hush James, it's a darling present." Helen scolded before shifting her attention to the little boy asleep in his crib. "Such a gorgeous little boy, what's his name?"

"Daniel," Becker said, coming to sit beside Jess.

"Let's hope this one 's less trouble than the last." Came Lester's sarcastic response.

The Lesters didn't stay long, knowing how tired Jess and Becker must be, having been in their position more than once.

Jess managed to get some rest again after they left, and when she woke up the sight that greeted her was similar to the one that she had woken up to earlier that day. Becker was sitting in the armchair again, with Daniel in his arms, but this time, both father and son were asleep.

Jess smiled at the twist her life had taken. Seven months ago she had been preparing to leave her friends to go start a new life and raise her son on her own. But after a twist of fate—and some interference from Abby and Connor—she was able to stay where she was and she had Becker here to help her.

It was sometimes hard to believe the way her life had turned out. If someone had told her a year ago, that she would have a turbulent relationship with Becker, that ended with them living together with a son on the way. She wouldn't have believed them; it seemed far too unlikely. But life—especially their lives—took the unexpected turns, and though they can be hard to deal with at the time, they're the turns that get you to where you're meant to be. Sure if given the choice, she probably wouldn't have chosen to have a baby so young, but now that it's happened, she couldn't imagine life any other way.

 _I'm incredibly lucky to have so many people who care about me in my life._

Becker woke up then, smiling when he saw Jess watching him.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, echoing his words from earlier.

"Just about how lucky I am to have you."

Becker got up and carefully lay Daniel down in his crib, before joining Jess on the bed again.

"Believe me, I'm the lucky one." He said, telling her the same thing he had the shop assistant that had mistaken Jess for his girlfriend, back before they started dating. "I love you."

Leaning down Becker kissed her slowly, letting her feel just how much he truly did love her.

"I love you too." Jess said when they pulled apart, before moving in to kiss him again.

Yes, life could take some strange turns—they knew that better than anyone—but it always worked out in the end.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And that's the end. I hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I have writing it. Thank you to everyone who's followed, favourited, and especially reviewed, your support has been greatly appreciated.

I have another story that I'm working at the moment that I'll probably start publishing in the next few days. It'll be quite a bit shorter than this as I want to get it finished before uni starts in March, it'll also have less drama (I hope).


End file.
